A Trainer's Comeback
by Silent Gale
Summary: After his friends leave him on his own, Ash goes on a journey with his sister to train to his limits. When he comes back, a trainer known as Red is born. With his sister at his side, he will rise to the top as he should have done long ago.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I shall and never will own Pokémon or its affiliations. I only own the OC's of this story along with the plot.**

_**Author's Notes: Well this is my first fanfiction so please do tell me if you like it. If you get confused by the attack combinations, please let me know and I'll try to explain it as best as I can.**_

* * *

><p>Two lonely people are standing atop the lighthouse of Gateon Port. One is a young man who's 16 years old with raven black hair with bangs that covered part of his face. He stands tall with a height of 6'1" and with a slight muscular build to him. The girl next to him has a cute, petite look to her. She's an 8 year old with raven black hair standing about 4'8". In her arms is a Pikachu that she just adores.<p>

"Brother, where are we going next?" the girl asks.

"Amelia, we're headed back to Kanto," says the young teen.

"Okay Ash, but I don't want to go back," Amelia also known as Amy whines.

"But it's time to show the world what they've missed. Don't worry no matter what I'll be with you always."

"Pika Pika Pikachu," the mouse in her arms agrees.

"Fine, but can I battle too?"

"You already know more than most trainers out there when they begin. In any case sure, you'll be my tag partner if I need someone. Anyways, it's time for us to be reintroduced back into the world."

"Okay, but I don't want to people to know who we are first."

"That's why we're going under Leaf for you, and I'm Red."

"Okay let's do it."

With that said Ash sends out his Garchomp and they fly towards the Kanto region. 'They won't know what hit them'

* * *

><p>"This is the final round match of the Indigo League tournament. This will be a 3 on 3 Pokémon match (AN: this is only the first chapter so it'll just be a 3 on 3 even if it is the finals). The red corner will start this off. Begin."

In the red corner was a 12 year old kid with blue hair standing tall ready with anticipation. His name was Max Maple. He still wears his iconic green shirt and shorts along with his glasses. He finely picks a Pokémon to start off with.

"Ok Sceptile, I choose you."

In the green corner is Red (ironic he wasn't in the red corner huh). He immediately fingers one of his Poke balls. 'Well this should be enough.'

"Time to battle," he whispers. And with that said he throws out his very own Sceptile.

"The first match will be Sceptile vs. Sceptile, begin."

'Hmm… he chose a Sceptile also' Max makes the first move. "Okay start off with a Quick Attack.

"Double Team followed by your own Quick Attack. Circle around him."

Max's Sceptile charges in with speed to hit his opponent, only for it to disappear as an illusion. Red's Sceptile speeds around his opponent in circles along with its copies. This starts making Max's Pokémon dizzy.

Max yells out, "Hit all of them with Bullet Seed." But try as it might it wasn't good enough, because Red saw that coming a mile away.

"Sceptile, use Agility and more Double Team." Every time a Bullet Seed would hit a target, it would turn out only to be another copy. For as soon as one would hit, another two would take its place.

'How is this possible?' thinks Max. 'I should have at least hit him one time, yet I can't. I need to get rid of all those copies at once. "Okay then Sceptile, use Earthquake, it's time to get rid of all of those Double Teams.

"Not so fast. Sceptile, jump up and use Aerial Ace." When the Earthquake is released, all of the Sceptile copies jump at the same time, while gaining a burst of wind. With the speed of Aerial Ace, Agility, and the fact that all of the copies were doing it too, means it was all over. As one they collide onto Max's Sceptile and that was it.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. This round goes to Red and his Sceptile.

"Sceptile, return," both trainers say.

'Wow that Red guy is strong. But I know I can beat him.' "Okay I choose you, Salamence."

"Let's go Pika; we need this over so we can celebrate with Leaf okay."

"This round will be Salamence against Pikachu. Begin.

"Okay Salamence, we'll begin with Aerial Ace and Steel Wing" With a yell, Salamence races towards Pikachu with a gust of wind and its wings start turning metallic. 'This should work because Pikachu have low defenses, never mind there resistance to both Flying and Steel type attacks.'

"Pikachu, use Substitute." With that said, Pikachu makes a decoy. The substitute though, turns into a surfboard for Pikachu. 'Time to show them how special Pika truly is.'

'Wait why would there be a surfboard. This has got to be some kind of trick and I'm not falling for it.' "Salamence keep going and use Flamethrower as well."

"Okay let's do it. Pikachu use Surf. Then use Fly and Thunderbolt on the wave of the Surf."

Pikachu creates a tidal wave that lifts him up and rides on his surfboard. Pikachu then uses Fly. Thus a wild wave is sent towards a charging Salamence. Add to the fact that Pikachu just used Thunderbolt on the wave means some serious and heavy damage if it lands. Salamence's Flamethrower is extinguished by the large Surf, and Salamence can't stop in time to prevent damage by the electrolyzed water causing it some serious damage. Salamence is down on the ground; it's struggling to get back on its feet.

"Come on Salamence, get up," cries out Max.

"Too late, Pikachu use Fly down and land on Salamence."

'That can only mean one thing,' Max thinks.

"Pikachu, point blank Thunderbolt."

With Pikachu finally landing on the still struggling dragon's back, it uses a massive Thunderbolt that shocks Salamence's entire body. Salamence faints on the spot.

"Salamence is unable to battle. This round goes to Red and his Pikachu."

'Wow, a Pikachu knocking down my Salamence. I've never seen a Pikachu that strong before except… nah it couldn't be. His Pikachu couldn't use Surf.' "Okay Salamence return."

Not knowing how close Max was to finding out the truth, Red calls back his Pikachu. "Wait to go Pika, I bet Leaf will be baking your favorite Pokeblock today." 'Pika Pika' 'I think I'll choose first this time.' "Okay Lucario, time to battle."

'Hmm… a Lucario huh. I'll have to match it with Gallade then.' "Okay Gallade, it's your turn to fight."

With both Fighting type Pokémon on the field, they instantly get into their stances.

"This round will be Lucario vs. Gallade. Begin."

"Okay Lucario, we'll end this fast. Use Swords Dance and Nasty Plot." With an intense look of concentration, its special attack. Then Lucario began to swing its arms in a martial arts type manner which boosted its attack.

'Okay he just increased both of his offensive stats. I'll do that as well.' "Okay Gallade, use Swords Dance followed by Shadow Sneak."

Gallade began to swing his bladelike arms. It then morphed into the shadows, and attacks Lucario quickly from behind. Lucario just takes it without out much problem though.

"Okay Lucario, Extremespeed followed by Close Combat." Lucario closes in on Gallade, and then creates a barrage of hits continuously hitting Gallade. It looked so similar to how a martial artist would do battle.

"Gallade get out of there. Use Psycho Cut."

"Not yet, Lucario use Psychic to hold it in place."

Gallade escapes Lucario's Close Combat to charge in with his blade glowing blue psychic energy to slash his opponent, but right when it appears to land a hit, he's stopped in mid-air in front of Lucario.

"Gallade use Psychic on yourself to steer yourself out of there."

"Lucario, don't let it get away. Aura Sphere onslaught, make it rapid fire."

While Gallade is using Psychic on himself to move farther away from his opponent, Lucario is firing Aura Sphere after Aura Sphere at him. Since Aura Sphere is so accurate, Gallade's struggle was for nothing. Gallade was being pelted furiously, that was until Max made his move.

"Gallade, use Psycho Cut. Break those Aura Spheres." Gallade finally was able to mount his counter. With his arms being swung like vicious swords, he was able to cut down the all the other Aura Spheres.

"Lucario, I think Leaf would be disappointed if we drag this out any longer. Let's use Earthquake while launching Aura Spheres still."

Lucario jumps into the air while still firing off aura spheres, one after the other. When it lands, the earth starts shaking, making Gallade mess up on cutting them down. Gallade starts being hit by a couple Aura Spheres.

"Gallade keep going. You can do this it's time for a counter attack. Use Stone Edge and then Close Combat.

"Lucario, Psychic attack now. Let's redirect it."

While sharp, vicious stones are being hurled towards Lucario, Gallade charges in to fight in head to head combat on Lucario. Lucario however pulses out his hands and stops the Stone Edge. The stones are redirected towards Gallade, making it have to use Close Combat instead on the stones that were pelting him.

"Lucario, Ice Punch with Extremespeed. Do it now!"

Lucario dashes in quickly while Gallade is still busy and punches him with an intensely cold fist. Gallade becomes frozen rock solid.

"Gallade no!"

"Lucario, wrap this up with a Brick Break attack."

Lucario breaks through the ice to reveal a fainted Gallade. Lucario immediately returns to his trainer's side right after.

"Gallade is unable to battle. The winner of this round and the Indigo League is Red and his Lucario."

The audience is in awe over this exciting battle. One by one, they start standing, clapping, and cheering for both trainers. Each and every one of them is amazed at the amazing combinations that were pulled out today.

"Wait to go Lucario. Guess we're going to take a break from aura training for the week. You did good, return."

"Gallade return. That was a good battle you pulled today, thank you." Max then turns his attention towards Red. "Hey, where did you learn to get so strong?"

Red just chose to ignore him. He goes up to Mr. Charles Goodshow to receive the Indigo League Trophy. After that, he leaves the stadium to wait for Leaf. When he finally finds her, she congratulates him, and they then head off to their next destination, the Johto region. He pulls out his Garchomp, and they sail towards the Johto region in peace.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Author's Notes: The grammar can be kind of bad, and I switch from 3rd person occasionally, but in case you get mixed up, most of the 1st person POV will be Ash's. I'll be switching between the names of Ash and Red a lot. Ash is for personal usage and Red is for competitions.**

* * *

><p>"Hey Max. You did really well today. You got to the Top 2 the Indigo League and this is only your third year as a trainer. That's quite the accomplishment," May Maple says to her little brother.<p>

"Yeah Max, pretty soon you'll be a Pokemon master," says Brock.

"Well yeah, but did you see him. Red just countered everything I had. I haven't even seen a trainer named Red on the battle circuit. I mean he just popped onto the League records, and then he decimates everyone winning the entire thing. Something's up," Max says. Max, Brock, May, and Dawn all agree with him. The thought in all of their minds are 'Who is this Red person?'

* * *

><p>"Hey big bro, can I work with Riolu on our aura training?" asks Amy.<p>

"Okay, okay Amy. I'll be supervising though. I need to practice with Lucario anyways."

And this is why we find the two Ketchum siblings on top of the famed Mt. Silver. The two of them are always finding places to the best places to train. Amy's partner Pokemon Riolu and Ash's Lucario have been with them from ever since his friends' betrayal.

* * *

><p><em>Flashblack<em>

"_Amy, you want to come with?"_

"_Yay! I get to go with big brother. Mom, can I go?"_

"_It's alright with me as long as you stick together no matter what, got it?" says their loving mother, Delia Ketchum._

"_Okay Amy, I've got all my Pokemon ready and I'm packed. Are you ready yet?"_

"_Are you kidding? I've been waiting for this moment forever big brother. Let's go"_

_With that said, Amy drags out her older brother outside to a whole new adventure._

_After only a little while, they come across a loud wailing, so they follow the cries for help and stumble upon a hurt Riolu and a Lucario by its side._

"_Oh big brother we got to help that poor Riolu," Amelia says._

"_I got it covered. Umm… Lucario I can help your buddy if you allow me to." Lucario nods its head and steps aside. "Umm… Thanks. Okay Riolu eat these berries It'll make you feel better."_

"_Ri Riolu." It slowly began to eat it. "Ri Riolu!"Riolu got back on his feet and thanked us, but when Riolu came over to my sister it stopped. The aura got brighter around Riolu and my sister. When the light began to die down I could hear my sister saying something to me."_

"_Hey big bro, this is so cool. I can communicate with Riolu. Can I catch him?" The Riolu was also begging to be with her so I gave her one of my Pokeballs. She instantly threw it out Riolu, and that was that. I went over to Lucario, but then the same thing happened. A bright light surrounded me, and suddenly I could talk to Lucario._

'_Do you want to join us?' I asked with my mind. 'I will follow always, master,' Lucario replies back._

_And that was that._

* * *

><p>"Come on Amy; put a little more concentration in it. Try to make it larger." Amy has been working on creating an Aura Sphere for a while and she finally is close to getting it done.<p>

"Yeah, I got it big brother!" She cries out in happiness. Her Riolu jumps up with her and says, 'Nice work master.' The one thing that will never change is the fact that Riolu and Lucario will always call their charge master.

"Wait to go Amelia. Practice does make perfect." Amelia then grabs Ash from behind and hugs him.

"Thanks for always being with me," she murmurs. "I'll always be there for you no matter what Amy and don't you forget," he says right back.

"Okay Lucario, I want to work on actual aura fighting. Let's begin."

There Ash and Lucario spar off against each other. They launch a fury of fist, kicks, punches, Aura Spheres at each other. In the end however, Lucario still beats Ash no matter how hard he tries. At least Ash can charge a larger Aura Sphere than Lucario (he can throw one large one but not rapid fire).

Since the Johto Grand Festival was on the other side of the mountain, Ash stops his aura training instead for some of his own Pokemon to train.

He releases four Pokeballs. His Charizard, Meganium, Floatzel, and his Garchomp appear in a flash of white light.

"Okay you know the drill Charizard vs. Garchomp and Meganium vs. Floatzel."

With that all of his Pokemon start to battle each other. Charizard and Garchomp are in an intense aerial battle with both sides using multiple Dragon Claws, Dragon Pulses, and the ever classic Flamethrower. Floatzel is charging in on Meganium with Aqua Jet only to be held in place with a Vine Whip from Meganium clamping him down. It doesn't end there though; Floatzel begins to furiously swing his tail for consecutive Sonic Booms. Meganium loses its grip, but sends in a storm of Razor Leafs at Floatzel. Floatzel counters by using a several quick Ice Punches on all of the leaves. After this though, Ash calls it a day and their practice is over.

* * *

><p>As they enter Violet City, they immediately run into Lyra. Leaf not watching where she's going, walks right into her.<p>

"Hey who did that?" asks Lyra quite annoyed.

"Sorry Miss we didn't see you," says Leaf.

Lyra though immediately senses something about them. It was as if she's met them before. 'Wait that guy. He has that untamable raven black hair. There's a Pikachu in the girls arms that seems kind of familiar. Could it be? But they said that he's gone. Well there's only one way to be certain.' "Ash, Ash that is you isn't it?"

"I'm sorry you must be mistaken, my name's Red."

"Red, I doubt that's your real name. Fine I'll challenge you to a Pokemon battle. If I win, you tell me who you really are."

"No, I'll battle you instead," Leaf says.

"Leaf, are you sure about this?" her older brother asks.

"Please?" she pouts. When her brother gives her a nod, she turns to Lyra. "So how's 'bout it, you battle me and win; we tell you. You lose; you leave us and wonder all you want without knowing."

"That's fine with me Leaf. I'll meet you at the Pokemon Center later then."

"Til then," says Red and they walk off. After a little bit of distance, he stops Leaf. "Why do you want to battle already? I know you're ready, but still. What are you planning?"

"Well big bro, as much fun it is to be on our own, I still think you should have one of your friends with you. Plus, it's not like she was one of the people who did anything to you."

"Well yeah, but she knows Dawn and Brock, which means she's going to tell them where we are."

"I still think we could trust her. Come on big brother. Just go with it."

"Fine sis."

With that they head to the Pokemon Center in silence knowing that the result of their battle could change things dramatically for their lives.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Well please send in a suggestion on what Pokemon Lyra and Leaf should have because I don't know what I'm going to use for their battle. As always thank you.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you so much for the reviews; they mean a lot. Just to put it in here: my update schedule is going to be varied because of school. I just felt the need to make a new chapter because of the already positive response. In response to the 5th generation Pokemon- I know the moves, dream world abilities, and the metagame move sets, but I haven't seen them in action or in the anime so that's why I was originally against it. But don't give up hope because I might bring some in, but I will bring in 5th generation moves for now. I also have to mention this: I will be using more than four moves per Pokemon because I always thought that rule was stupid. Okay thank you and please enjoy.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

* * *

><p>"You ready? It's time for your first battle."<p>

"I'm ready brother."

"Then let's show them your skill."

* * *

><p>"Oh good you're here. I thought for a second you'd ignore the battle," said Lyra.<p>

"I wouldn't dream of turning down a challenge," says Leaf.

"I'll be refereeing. Okay here are the rules: this will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle."

Each trainer gets to their corner with their own thoughts. 'I can't lose in front of brother. I got to prove to him that I'm capable,' thought Leaf. 'This may be my only chance to find out the truth. I must win,' thought Lyra.

"Okay I'll start this off. Go Meganium!" Lyra announces. 'Meg Meganium'

"Okay then, I choose you Espeon." 'Esp Espeon.'

"The first round will be Meganium vs. Espeon. Begin," says Red.

"Meganium, use Leech Seed."

"Not so fast, Espeon use Psychic."

Three seeds are launched from Meganium's body, but they stop in midair. They are sent back towards Meganium, but nothing happened.

"I see you forgot. Leech Seed can't affect grass type Pokemon. Okay Meganium, Sunny Day."

Huge rays of light envelope the field casting a bright glare. The intensity of the sun causes Espeon to lower its head a bit.

"Espeon don't give up. Use Signal Beam."

A beam of concentrated light is sent towards Meganium. It lands a direct hit and manages to knock Meganium down for a few seconds.

"Come on we need to win this. Meganium use Solar Beam followed by Synthesis."

Instantly a beam of bright light is sent quickly towards Espeon landing a direct hit launching it into the air. Meanwhile, Meganium is recovering its health thanks to the sunlight boost it gets back to full strength.

"Two can play that game. Espeon use Psyshock followed by Morning Sun."

A strange psychic wave is sent hurling towards Meganium causing physical pain to it. Espeon instantly recovers her health by Morning Sun with the same boost Synthesis had.

"Come on Meganium we have to win. 'She's just a new trainer, either that or she's still too young, yet she battles like a pro.' "Meganium use Safeguard and then use Toxic."

A veil covers Meganium with a white glow. Then Meganium launches a Toxic attack at Espeon. Espeon tries to dodge but can't.

"Espeon, your ability Synchronize, use it no"

Lyra quickly interrupts, "It won't work because of Safeguard. Your Espeon is badly poisoned. What are you going to do?"

Leaf quickly thinks, 'What move can get rid of status? That's right Rest, but I'd be left wide-open and Espeon doesn't know Sleep Talk so I'll just have to trust her out there.' "Okay Espeon, use Rest."

'This is our chance,' Lyra thinks. "Meganium use Leaf Storm."

While Espeon is still sleeping, a fury of leaves violently attack Espeon.

"Come on Espeon, you got to get up!" cries out Leaf.

"That's the problem with Rest; you have to wait two turns. Okay Meganium finish this with a Frenzy Plant."

With that roots are shooting up from the ground. They viciously whack Espeon until they pick her up and launch it into the air. Espeon is a sitting duck and lands with a thud on the ground with swirls around her eyes.

"Espeon is unable to continue. This round goes to Lyra and her Meganium," announces Red.

"Espeon return. You did well."

"Wait to go Meganium! Return." 'With this I'm so close to getting the truth out of them. I got to win this next round.' "Okay Azumarill let's win this."

"I know you're still new but I believe in you. Go Pichu."

With that flashes of light appear on both sides. Out comes a blue rabbit and a small, yellow mouse.

"This battle will be Azumarill vs. Pichu. Begin."

'I know Pichu can do this. It's been following Pikachu's moves, so it can handle this.' "Let's start this off Pichu with Nasty Plot and then Thunderbolt."

"Azumarill use Amnesia."

Pichu starts thinking really hard. It then launches a bolt of electricity from its tiny body. Azumarill seems to forget what's going on and takes the hit without taking as much damage.

'She counters the Nasty Plot boost with Amnesia. That's smart, but I can't disappoint brother. This match is ours.' "Pichu use Encore quickly."

"No Azumarill get out of there."

It was too late though as Pichu starts applauding. Azumarill begins to use Amnesia again and again.

"Pichu use Charge followed by a Volt Tackle."

Pichu begins to charge in as much electricity its body can take, then launches itself towards Azumarill like a lightning bullet. It knocks Azumarill far away, because of Amnesia only increasing its Special Defense not physical Defense. Azumarill's encore has finally ended.

"Azumarill, now that you can attack again, launch an Aqua Jet."

"Pichu use Endure followed by Thunder Wave."

Azumarill surrounds itself in water and quickly launches itself towards Pichu. However, Pichu braces itself and endures the hit. Right afterwards, it launches a Thunder Wave instantly paralyzing it. Azumarill's body is immobile.

"Pichu finish this, max power Reversal."

Pichu goes up to the immobile Water-type and launches a powerful punch to the stomach launching it into the air. Azumarill lands badly on the ground causing its eyes to swirl.

"Azumarill is unable to battle. The winner is Pichu and Leaf."

"It's okay Azumarill. Return. 'That girl has a ton of skill. She's a prodigy. Kind of like him… Now I have the feeling that my suspicions are correct, but I still need to make sure,' thinks Lyra.

"Wait to go Pichu. See even Pikachu is really proud of you. Take a nice long rest." 'Whoa, I won. That should impress brother. Okay just one more to go.' "I choose you Riolu." 'Master I am ready to serve.' 'That's good we need to win.'

"A Riolu huh, I choose you Ampharos."

"This final battle will be Ampharos against Riolu. Begin."

"Okay Ampharos use Thunderbolt."

'Use Detect now,' Leaf speaks in her mind.

Ampharos sends a bolt of electricity only for the target to dodge without a verbal command.

'Wait she's using her aura to communicate with Riolu so this will be tricky.' "Ampharos use Agility followed by a ThunderPunch."

'Riolu use agility as well, but follow with Screech.'

Both Pokemon start speeding up, but Ampharos goes on the offensive. With its fist raised to strike down the Fighting-type, it is suddenly halted by a loud Screech.

'So she stopped it with Screech. She can utilize so many different types of strategies so efficiently. Let's just see how far though.' "Okay Ampharos, Cotton Guard."

'So that erases Screech and adds a little more defense. No matter we'll break through another way.' Leaf thinks to herself. 'Riolu use Earthquake then follow it up with a Quick Attack.'

'This is going to be very troublesome. I have to block Earthquake and avoid a speeding Riolu. I'll just take the hits.' "Ampharos another Cotton Guard and then use Rain Dance.

Ampharos again uses cottons to protect its body from the Earthquake's vibrations. The Quick Attack wasn't to be as planned as Leaf immediately makes a new command.

'While in Quick Attack charge a Cross Chop, we need to land a critical blow.'

Ampharos while still under its protection uses Rain Dance to bring in a damp environment. This does not stop Riolu as it still speeds in, but now with its arms glowing white and in an X formation. Riolu finally smashes into Ampharos even though it takes little damage, the Cross Chop does land a critical hit due to the advanced speed from the Quick Attack.

'So she sped up Cross Chop to increase her odds in a Critical Hit. That's a pretty good plan, but for my friend I will not lose.' Ampharos continuous Thunder please.

'Riolu since it's raining don't risk Detect because there's a chance that it can hit.' "Use Final Gambit." Leaf sadly thinks to herself, "I'm sorry brother this is the only way to prevent her victory; that is through a tie.'

While Ampharos is busy hurling Thunders at Riolu, Riolu manages to get one last hit before he faints. It looks as if Ampharos is the winner until it too faints.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle; this match ends in a draw."

"Return Ampharos, you did well."

"Riolu, I'm sorry. Thank you for your brave sacrifice."

Lyra then walks over to them. "Nice job Leaf, you're a really good trainer." Leaf and Lyra then shake hands. After that, Lyra turns to Red. "So about our deal, since I didn't win then I guess you don't have to tell me anything."

Red was about to speak, until Leaf elbows him in the stomach and gives a pointed look. He sighs. "Since you did manage to tie, I will answer your question, but you cannot tell anybody else. Got it?"

"Okay okay, fine." Lyra says. "Who are you two really?"

"We are trainers coming from Pallet Town. Our names are Ash and Amelia Ketchum."

Lyra just looks shocked. Her friend, whom Dawn told her was gone, was right in front of her, with a sister no less.

"Hey Lyra, sorry for not telling you earlier, but I can explain if you join us for a while like how we met in Sinnoh."

Lyra just nods, not trusting her voice anymore.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: If you want to check if these Pokemon can use these moves check . If you think Pichu is too powerful, then too bad. I said it follows Ash's Pikachu and Pikachu can knock down legendary Pokemon, so I don't think it's too far a stretch to make a Pichu strong enough to take down a Pokemon that naturally is weak to it. Plus it was through Encore and the famed "Endursal," which are naturally powerful combos. Anyways I hope you appreciate the effort in updating this cause I am tired enough through homework loads. Thanks for reading and please R&R.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Author's Notes: Thank you for the reviews, it meant a lot. Okay here's where things may get conflicted. I'm deciding pairings or to go unpaired. Let me know what you think about that, and if there are going to be pairings I'll let you vote on it. Nothing is set in stone though so don't get your hopes up. Anyways thanks for the reviews and please enjoy the chapter.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

* * *

><p>They head back to the Pokemon Center first, to heal their Pokemon and to stay for the night.<p>

"So what do you want to know?" asks Ash.

"They said you disappeared. Tell me what really happened," Lyra says.

"The nerve of those people is really astounding. They ditch my brother not caring what happened to him," Amy says fuming.

"Sis calm down. Ok Lyra you want the truth then here it is."

* * *

><p><em>Flashback (Ash's POV)<em>

_I walked in to meet all of my friends for a reunion. That was until I opened the doors to find everyone glaring at me for no reason. I found myself on the end of a slap to the cheek by one of the girls and a punch to the stomach by one of the guys. I took this easily until I realized they weren't faking and were mad at me._

"_It's your entire fault!" Dawn yells out._

"_You caused all of this!" Misty screams._

_I find out that there Pokeballs were stolen and there was a note that basically was luring me out. I decided to find the Pokeballs so my friends would stop being mad at me. I found them with Team Rocket. I was actually surprised that they managed to get away, but they were still able to be taken down easily, so I returned the Pokeballs back. I thought I would receive thanks, but all I got were glares still._

"_Why are you still mad at me for? I got them back as promised," I said._

"_Why do we have to be bait for you? Why do they take our stuff when trying to get to you? We're sick of it. You are no longer our friends. Just leave us alone," May screams._

_I was too upset after that. My friends for years now finally get rid of me after years of friendship. I started tearing up a bit in my eye, but I managed to regain my composure long enough to say, "Goodbye, forever then."_

_With those last words, I headed home to start my new journey. I left after a couple days with Amy and that was that._

_End Flashback_

* * *

><p>"Wait, that's really what happened? They never would have done that," Lyra says.<p>

"That's what I thought, but it did. It wasn't too bad as I got to leave on a great journey with my sis here," was his reply. "Look it's getting late; I'm going to my room. See you tomorrow Lyra." And with that, Ash heads over to his room.

"I'm sorry Lyra but big brother always gets that way when that incident is brought up. I guess it left too big a hole, and it's been opened back up again," said a somewhat sad Amy.

"I guess now I can see how harsh it's been. But have you ever thought about meeting back up with them?" questioned Lyra.

"Actually yes, and that was part of the reason for telling you," was the little girl's response. "But you can't bring it up to anyone especially them. Ash and I go by the names Red and Leaf. If we depart and meet up again, then maybe in private, but out in public those are our names."

"That's fine by me, but I don't think I'm planning to leave you guys anytime soon. Ash has always been a good friend, and I would never abandon him. Also it helps that he's a League Champion already," Lyra replies.

"Personally I think Ash could take the Elite Four Challenge, it's just that he doesn't want to yet," said Amy. "Well I'm off to bed, see you Lyra." Lyra then departs towards her room letting Lyra think to herself.

'Just how much have I missed out on? In just a year, he has the skill to back up his sister's words, just on the fact alone that his sister who hasn't even gotten her license yet tied against me. Well it's great to have my friend back that's for sure.'

* * *

><p>"Hey look it's Lyra. Hey Lyra!" Dawn calls out.<p>

"Who are those two people with her though? They seem familiar," wonders Brock.

"Who cares? Let's go meet up with her," says Max.

Red, Leaf, and Lyra are all greeted by the group of Max, May, Dawn, and Brock.

"Hey Lyra, it's been awhile," says Brock.

"Yeah Brock it has hasn't it," was her response.

In the background you could see Red and Leaf walking away… That was until Lyra notices it and brings them right back.

"So Lyra, who are those people?" asks May.

"Oh they're just friends. Meet Red and Leaf," Lyra responds back.

"Wait Red as in the Red who beat me last year?" asks Max.

"Pleasure to meet you. I'm Leaf and this is my brother Red," Leaf greets. Red on the other hand just slightly waves.

"If you don't mind me asking, could I go for a rematch?" he asks.

Red though has another plan.' "Okay here's the deal I'll battle each of you (pointing towards May and Dawn) in a one on one Pokemon battle. What do you say?"

The gang seems kind of confused by this request, because would he challenge two coordinators, but nonetheless they accept.

"Okay I'll referee," says Brock. "Who's going first?"

Dawn steps up.

"Okay the battle between Dawn and Red will now commence."

"Pika let's go."

"I choose you Quilava."

Both Pokemon appear and into their battle stance.

"This will be Pikachu vs. Quilava. Begin."

"Quilava use Flame Wheel."

"Pika use Countershield," Red says though in a whisper.

Quilava surrounds itself in a sphere like flame and launches itself at Pikachu. Pikachu, however, starts rotating on his back while using Thunderbolt. Quilava charges in only to be electrocuted by the whirling electricity and is knocked away.

'Wait a second. Only one person knows how to do that, but he's gone. He may look like him, but Ash is gone,' Dawn reminded herself. Everyone else not in the know was also thinking along the same lines.

'Brother, I know you've wanted to do this ever since they abandoned you, but this is kind of much.' Leaf thinks to herself.

"Okay Quilava use Swift followed by Flamethrower."

"Pikachu stop and use Electro Ball into the air and then use Fly to follow it."

Pikachu launches a sphere of electricity and hurls into the air while flying after it. This causes both of Quilava's attacks to miss.

"Quilava Fire Spin, follow after it."

"Pikachu, swallow it."

A swirling flame is launched towards Pikachu. Pikachu eats the Electro Ball before becoming consumed in the swirling flame.

'Yes, I did it,' Dawn thinks until…

Out of the flames comes a Pikachu with Electricity flowing through its body. Its power has increased tenfold now.

'Wait that was the swallow technique. I've only seen it on Mamoswine and Grotle before. This can't be happening. First the Countershield and then this. This has to be Ash, but for one he's not wearing a cap, and two that girl is his sister. He never had a sister, did he?'

"Pikachu fly down and use Thunderbolt."

"Quilava dodge."

The dangerous Thunderbolt misses its mark, but it did graze Quilava's leg making it Paralyzed. This would be its downfall.

"Pikachu end this with Volt Tackle."

Pikachu's whole body becomes filled with even more electricity to ram into Quilava making it collapse.

"Quilava is unable to continue. The winner is Red and his Pikachu."

"Quilava return, you did a good job. Wow you're really strong huh?"

Red just nods and aims his head towards May. He moves his head to indicate to go over to where Dawn was.

'Dawn got beat like it was nothing, and that Pikachu wasn't even scratched. What kind of trainer is he?' was May's thoughts as she got prepared. She gets to her corner and sends out her Blaziken only to find out that Red didn't switch out.

"Okay then this battle will be between Pikachu vs. Blaziken. Begin," announces Brock.

"Blaziken use Flamethrower now."

"Pikachu use Surf."

Just like the Indigo League, a Flamethrower is launched, but the retaliation is Surf.

'This is just like what happened to Max. I'm not going to mess up though.' "Blaziken use Sky Uppercut to knock Pikachu off its surfboard and to jump over the wave.

'Perfect,' were Red's thoughts.

Blaziken completely jumps the massive wave and knocks Pikachu skyward. May seems overjoyed that the move hits, only to face the smirk of her opponent.

'His Pikachu gets hit, and he's smirking now? What's his game?' May thinks to herself.

"Pikachu use Fly towards the clouds now."

Pikachu takes off into flight with the additional boost of Blaziken's attack. It stays in the clouds to wait for the next command.

"Use Thunder!" cries out Red.

With that, you can see a huge Thunder flashing around the clouds right where Pikachu was. Pikachu comes out of it just fine. He descends down to the ground like an angel with his body filled with an electric armor on him. It was if it was coated gold. This armor increased Pika's attacks and its speed.

'Wait I know that, that's Thunder Armor. It was the move with Swellow and Pikachu against Tate and Lyza by Ash. This trainer can use all of Ash's techniques, but that can't be Ash. Their personalities don't match and along with the fact that he's gone. We all know that, which is something we all regret but still. He's gone and that's that.' Shrugging off her thoughts she starts her assault. "Okay Blaziken use Quick Attack and Overheat."

Blaziken speeds in towards Pikachu while launching an intense flame of heat. Pikachu however just shrugs off both attacks like it was nothing.

"Pikachu we're done here. Thunder the field."

Pikachu launches an insane amount of electricity that demolishes the ground around it. Blaziken can't run away as the entire field is consumed by this intense electric power, and it faints.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. The winner is Red and his Pikachu."

"Return Blaziken, you deserve a nice long rest."

"Wait to go Pika, I bet Leaf has something special for you to eat later. Good job buddy." He then turns to his sister. "So Leaf why is your PokeGear in your hands?"

Her response was, "We got a call from Wes and Michael while you were off battling. They want us back in Orre for something."

Red turns to the others. "We'd love to stay longer but we must be off. Bye Lyra." And with that, he kisses her cheek causing her to have a huge blush. He then takes out his Garchomp, and the two of them head off to Orre.

_Scene_

With everyone else there was a huge shock by that one kiss.

"Whoa Lyra, I didn't know you were dating him," said Dawn.

"I'm not," she says back. "We're just friends."

"Hey did anyone else notice how similar his special moves were to Ash's?" asked Max.

"Well yeah, but that couldn't have been him. Ash never understood romance," said Brock.

Lyra feeling awkward because she knew it was Ash just made the decision to leave. "Yeah, sorry but I got to go. We'll talk soon 'kay?" With that she dashes off trying to get away from the situation.

The four of them now were just at a loss for what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: The reason for all of this was get Ash to use his specialty moves like the famous Thunder Armor, the "swallow' technique, and the Countershield to leave doubt on the gang if it was really Ash. I used those specialties on the person who has the most experience or knowledge about them (like May was there when Ash originally made the Thunder Armor). I kind of just figured that after the betrayal, Ash would want to show himself without out right revealing the truth.<strong>

**Anyways the part about Red and Leaf in Orre, well there's a reason for it. Orre is where they first started there journey as Red and Leaf. They became an Orre citizen, and therefore Red and Leaf are technically Orre trainers. And yes Ash knows both Wes and Michael. **

**Ok thank you and please review. They bring me the inspiration to work harder on this story.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

* * *

><p>"So what did Wes say?" asks Red.<p>

"He said we just needed to be there ASAP," said his sister.

"Well Garchomp, let's get there double time then. Leaf hold on tight."

With that, you could just barely see a blue blur speeding towards the deserted region of Orre.

* * *

><p>The scenery of Orre could be considered as a desert wasteland. You would be right if you were on the roads. However, you see our two trainers returning to the grand Pokemon HQ Lab. This famous laboratory is site of the purification chamber. It is here we see our two trainers walking towards a red headed kid, now about the age twelve. His name is Michael.<p>

"Hey took you guys long enough. It's been a while Red," Michael greets.

"It has been, though I wonder where Wes is," Red says.

"Oh you know him; he's probably kissing Rui as we speak inside. Come on."

He shows the two of them inside to be greeted by an excited Jovi.

"Yeah Leaf's here. We can go play now right?" asks the very enthusiastic young girl.

"Sorry Jovi, we have to go to a meeting now. We'll play later alright," Leaf says.

They continue moving on until they get to a private room, where Wes and Rui are. After a couple introductions, they move on to why there all here.

Wes being the oldest, at age twenty-four, takes lead.

"I don't know if you've heard this yet, but there's going to be a competition for all of the best trainers in each region. It will be a competition between Kanto, Johto, Hoenn, Sinnoh, and Orre. Trainers from these regions will compete in one massive tournament."

"Let me guess, we'll be Orre's only three representatives," says Red.

"Well, sort of except for you forgot one more," says Michael. Then Michael, Wes, and Rui turn towards Leaf.

"Wait, I'm going to compete. I'm not a trainer yet," she says.

"This is going to be your big debut," says Rui. "It'll be fine; you've battled these three and lasted longer than most."

"But I'm not even licensed," she responds.

"I think you're forgetting that we are in the Pokemon HQ laboratory. We can register you right here," says Michael.

"Okay then I guesses we're doing it," says Red.

"Okay good now that's done, we can conclude the meeting," says Wes.

"We'll meet back here in a week, so we can head over to Sinnoh together. It's going to be hosted there," says Michael.

* * *

><p><strong>News Alert: (through all the regions)<strong>

_**It's been reported that Sinnoh is going to be hosting one huge competition. It will determine the best of the best out of all the regions. Not just anyone can go, though. Each region will only be selecting the best of the best from each of their regions. If you want to show that you're the best of the best, head to your region's Pokemon laboratory to see if you qualify.**_

Trainers from all over were growing anticipated for the chance to compete. Many trainers hoped to qualify, yet so many did not make the mark. The chosen competitors were all excited for this grand opportunity. Sinnoh, more specifically the Lily of the Valley, will be the site of the new champion of all the regions. Even the Elite Four Champions were excited to prove they were the best in all of the regions, not just their own. Things will be really interesting now.

* * *

><p>'I made it; I'm in. I hope to see you soon Ash,' Lyra thinks to herself.<p>

* * *

><p>"Looks like I'm competing. Wherever you are Ash, I know you're going to be there. I'll be ready," says Gary Oak.<p>

Thoughts like these and others were circulating all over the competitive battling circuit. This competition will be one for the record books.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Sure this is a short chapter, but I need it to be to introduce everything. Thanks for reading.<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Sorry for the delay. It was the end of the grading quarter for school and I needed to maintain my grades.**

* * *

><p>"Ok looks like we all got divided, huh," says Michael. "I'm in block C."<p>

"Block B for me," says Wes

"Of course I got stuck in Block A," says Red.

"Then that means I'm in block D right?" asks Leaf.

"Yeah. Okay so all you have to do is beat everyone in your divisions and then you will all meet up in the semi-finals," says Rui.

"Sounds like a plan. Okay, let's do this."

* * *

><p>"Hey look guys, it's Gary," says Brock.<p>

The gang of Brock, Misty, May, Max, Dawn, and Tracey all head over to the spiky haired brunette.

"You said you weren't planning on competing," said Tracey.

"Well yeah I was planning on skipping until Gramps told me otherwise. I also heard a small number of people were saying that Ash was going to show up," Gary replied.

"Wait but how come we haven't seen him then?" asks Max.

"Well there's a rumor that Ash is under some sort of alias. Guess he doesn't want to show his face," said Gary.

"I can understand why, but hey Gary what division are you in?" asks Misty.

"Block D."

"Max here is in block C. I also heard from Lyra that she was in Block B," says May.

"This might be some tough competition. The trainers here are going to be hard to beat. Parts of the Elite 4 are here and if you heard about the trainers from Orre," said Gary.

"Wait who are they?" asks Max.

"According to the roster, Orre only selected four trainers. They are Wes, Michael, Red, and Leaf," said Gary. "Well I got to go. See you later." With that he heads the other way.

"Wait Red is from Orre, and he's competing. This tournament just got way tougher," said Max.

Everyone just agreed.

* * *

><p>"This will be the first round match of the A Block division. Hailing from Orre in the green corner is Red. In our very own Sinnoh region, the red corner is Samuel Wilder. This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions. Now the field generator has picked a grass field. Trainers pick your Pokemon."<p>

"You don't stand a chance against me. Give up now to save yourself from certain embarrassment," Samuel yells over arrogantly at Red, but receives no response from Red. "Fine, I'll show you what I mean. Let's go Empoleon."

'Time to fight.' "I choose you Typhlosion."

This match will now commence with Empoleon vs. Typhlosion. Begin.

"So you know you've already lost huh. Well I'll put you out of your misery. Empoleon use Hydro Pump."

"Typhlosion use Quick Attack followed by Wild Charge."

The penguin-like Pokemon launches a huge torrent of water at the Fire type only for it to dodge quickly and ram into it with electricity. This paralyzes Empoleon.

"Wait this can't have happened. Empoleon use Earthquake."

"Typhlosion end this with Focus Blast."

Empoleon jumps up and creates a huge vibration shaking the entire field. Typhlosion seems to be unaffected as it charges its fist with electricity and quickly jabs Empoleon making it faint."

"Empoleon is unable to battle. Typhlosion is the victor."

Both trainers recall their Pokemon with different thoughts circling their heads.

Sam starts thinking, ' That can't have happened. Empoleon lost to a Pokemon with a type disadvantage rather easily. That never happened in the Sinnoh League last year.' "I choose you Magnezone."

Red has his own thoughts. 'Sorry Typhlosion. I know you can beat him, but I need to teach him a lesson about never underestimating your opponent.' " I choose you Swellow."

"The second round will be Magnezone against Swellow. Begin."

"Magnezone use Thunder."

"Swellow use Quick Attack straight into it."

A huge pillar of electricity is sent towards a speeding Swellow. The unthinkable happens though. Swellow flies through it with apparent ease and rams into Magnezone with electricity surrounding it.

"Wait no way. That Swellow just negated its own weakness and made itself stronger. Magnezone use Flash Cannon."

"Swellow end this with Aerial Ace."

A stream of concentrated metal is launched towards Swellow. Swellow dodges around it and collides into Magnezone. Magnezone faints on the spot."

"Magnezone is unable to battle. Swellow wins."

"Return," announce both trainers.

'Hmm… I'll use this new guy I got back in Orre.' "Let's go Aggron."

'Okay, Red chooses an Aggron. Then I'll choose this.' "Go Hippowdon,"

"Hippowdon vs. Aggron. Begin."

"Hippowdon use Earthquake."

"Aggron use Ice Beam on the ground around Hippowdon."

The ground starts to shake with massive force only for it to stop. The Ice Beam made the ground unable to be shifted, and now it's stuck in place.

"You're really annoying aren't you Red. Hippowdon use Superpower."

"You're an idiot aren't you? Aggron use Ice Beam and concentrate on each of its feet."

Hippowdon begins a massive charge on Aggron, but then ice starts forming around its feet making it unable to move.

"Aggron finish this with Iron Tail."

With a massive sweep of its tail, Aggron hurls Hippowdon onto the wall behind his trainer instantly fainting.

"Hippowdon is unable to continue. Aggron and Red move onto the next round."

"Darn it!" yells Sam. "Return Hippowdon." He then storms off the field.

"Wait to go Aggron, you're first official win. Nice huh." 'Ag Aggron' "Okay return." 'Time to meet up with the others'

* * *

><p>The TV in the trainer's lobby starts on. The news reporter of the tournament is shown.<p>

_**Today we've seen plenty of exciting battles. With the exciting conclusion of the first day, we have our speculation on who will go far in this competition. **_

_**The Champions Cynthia and Lance **_

_**Gary Oak**_

_**Lyra**_

_**The four Orre battlers Red, Leaf, Wes, and Michael**_

_**Tyson**_

_**Paul**_

_**These outstanding trainers have all shown the fierceness of this grand event. For all of you other trainers still competing, watch out because they are tearing through.**_

"What I'm not on there?" fumes Max.

"Umm… Max you do realize you barely won your match earlier. Right?" asks his older sister.

"Yeah I guess. This competition is going to be really difficult, but we'll manage," was his reply.

"Hey look. It said Lyra and Gary were one of the speculated trainers. I guess they did really good today," said Brock.

"And of course Paul was on there too," said Dawn.

"But didn't they say that all four Orre trainers were up there too?" asks May.

"Yeah, I guess Red's other friends are really good then," says Tracey.

* * *

><p>"Red, wait up. Red!" cries out Lyra.<p>

"Oh hey Lyra, what's up?" he asks.

"Well I thought I could say hi and meet up with you and your sister."

"Sure. I just need to find them."

They start heading out, but unannounced to them Gary follows behind them.

'So the guy's name is Red. But the similarities are too recognizable to me. I know him, but where? Well, only one way to find out.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Looks like everyone's moving on for another round. Gary seems to be onto Ash, let's see if he'll find out. Again any more suggestions on who should be competing let me know. As always please review or PM me.<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: I'm going to try and pair Ash with Lyra if you don't mind. This chapter is going to have the battles of Michael so that it isn't one-sided Red battles only. Next chapter I'm hoping to do another battle of Leaf's or Wes's.**

* * *

><p>Red and Lyra continue on their way to the where the rest of the Orre members are, until Red suddenly stops. His eyes start to glow blue and a faint trace of aura is shown on his hands.<p>

"Who's there!" he yells out of the blue.

"Hey are you feeling all right?" asks Lyra.

"Someone's following us. Quick hold on." Red picks up Lyra bridal style, much to her protests, and quickly dashes off with quick bursts of speed.

'How is that possible,' Gary thinks to himself, unbeknownst to him Lyra also had similar thoughts as well.

After a short while later, Red lets her go.

"Sorry about that."

"No it's fine," Lyra says blushing a bit about the whole experience.

"I need to leave now, sorry." With that, he kisses her cheek making her blush a whole new shade of red.

* * *

><p>"Okay Houndoom finish this with Flamethrower."<p>

The dark flame dog spits out a huge flame knocking out his opponent an Absol.

The announcer speaks up, "Absol is unable to continue. The winner is Michael and his Houndoom. This concludes the second round of Block C."

"Alright Houndoom return."

They head over to the trainer's lobby to meet up with the rest of the Orre trainers.

"Nice job today Michael," greets Rui.

"Indeed, good job," says Wes.

"Guess that means we all move on to the third round huh," says Leaf

Suddenly the TV screen lights up.

_**We have the pairings for the next round. (On the screen shows the pairings.) Thank you, and if you did not catch that they will be posted on the bulletin boards on the hallways later on today. **_

"Hmm… looks like we're all up against some interesting opponents," announces Wes.

"Okay so Wes is battling Morrison, Michael is battling Barry, Leaf is battling Nando, and Red's battling Anabel," announces Rui.

"Okay well get a good night sleep everyone and be sure to win your battles today."

"Right!"

* * *

><p>Later that night Michael leans off the balcony to his room. With him is Red who decided to go for a late night chat.<p>

"So I'm guessing you know who I'm facing today right?"

"Yea, Barry is an over excitable trainer who always wants to fine someone," says Red with a little chuckle.

"Well, I guess I'm just worried about us four getting to the finals. We all have some stiff competition in the future rounds. The champions have been wrecking, and the League winners are still up there. Are you sure we can do this?" asks the red headed teen.

"Of course, if you leave all out there and trust in your Pokemon then you should have no regrets if you lose. There will come a time when every trainer will lose," was Red's response.

"I know, but I hope you're not saying I'll be eliminated soon," says Michael.

"Don't worry. Plus you're forgetting that you are the Orre champion."

"Well Wes is still better than me, but yeah."

"Then stop doubting yourself otherwise you can lead to your own regrets." With that Red leaves the room to get some sleep.

'That's right. No more doubts. It's time to win.'

* * *

><p>Michael arrives at the stadium with only one minute to spare.<p>

'Hope I didn't annoy too many people.' Michael thinks to himself.

"Why I out to fine you for being coming at the last minute!" shouts out the blond haired trainer.

'Spoke too soon.'

"Okay this battle will be between Michael of Orre and Barry of Twinleaf town. This will be a 3 on 3 Pokemon battle. Trainers please pick your Pokemon."

"I choose you Heracross," Barry says.

'Hm… a Heracross.' "Okay I choose you Jolteon."

"Okay this battle will be between Jolteon and Heracross. Begin."

"Heracross start this off with an Earthquake now."

"Jolteon use Thunder Wave."

The bug type Pokemon prepares to shake the ground, that is until it gets paralyzed unable to move. Though upon further inspection, Heracross seems to be getting stronger.

"That was a silly move you know, Guts ability is now active," taunts Barry.

'And the trap is set,' Michael thinks.

"Okay Heracross use your Megahorn."

"Jolteon use Flash to dodge."

The bug Pokemon charges its horn and charges towards his prey. Jolteon creates a brilliant flash of light making Heracross unable to see a thing. It keeps going only to find it rammed itself straight into the ground. Its horn making it stuck unable to move.

'And the trap shuts close,' Michael thinks. "Okay Jolteon, fire off continuous Shadow Balls. (A/N: rapid fire Shadow Ball is a cliché but still… I had to put it in there.)

Several blobs of dark energy pound into an unprotected Heracross making it faint.

"Oh no Heracross!"

"Heracross is unable to battle. This battle goes to Jolteon."

"Heracross return. I choose you Hitmonlee."

"Jolteon we're going for the kill. You ready to continue?" 'Jolt Jolteon' "Jolteon we're making the first move now. Use Signal Beam."

"I don't know what you're planning, but we'll stop it. Hitmonlee use Brick Break.

The ray of light is shot towards Hitmonlee, though it is immediately broken by the Brick Break. Hitmonlee keeps going and slams Jolteon down hard.

"Take that!" Barry cheers.

"I wouldn't celebrate yet. I'm not a champion for nothing," says Michael. "It's time for the big guns. Jolteon V- Thunder!"

Jolteon gets up slowly and launces Thunder into the sky at an angle.

"What the heck is a 'V-Thunder.' That's not a real move," says Barry.

"Just watch and learn."

The Thunder goes up to the clouds. The strange thing is out comes two Thunders. One is aimed right back at Jolteon while the other is aimed at Hitmonlee.

"Oh no Hitmonlee get out of there!" cries out Barry.

The thunders hit their targets. Jolteon charges this Thunder and restores its health, while Hitmonlee is doing its best to survive the attack.

After seeing a burnt Hitmonlee, Barry asks, "How is your Jolteon still standing? It got hit as well."

Michael's reply was, "Learn your facts first. Jolteon's ability is Volt Absorb meaning any electrical attack will only transferred to its health. This is why we have been practicing our V- Thunder. This is why I am an Orre champion."

Barry is in awe, until he snaps out of it. "Hitmonlee use High Jump Kick."

"You just made a huge mistake. Jolteon Flash."

The brilliant light is brought back making Hitmonlee crash for its own self-destruct.

"Hitmonlee is unable to continue. The winner is Jolteon."

"Hitmonlee return. I choose you Roserade."

"Battle commence."

"Jolteon Volt Switch."

Jolteon bursts in quickly with a gush of electricity and rams into Roserade, whom is seemingly unaffected, and returns to his Pokeball. Out of another of Michael's Pokeballs comes out a Breloom.

The announcer speaks up, "Oh it looks like the Volt Switch replaced Jolteon with Breloom. Now it's Breloom vs. Roserade. Continue."

'Not what I was expecting but whatever.' "Okay Roserade start off with Poison Jab."

"Breloom wait for it."

The bouquets on Roserade's hands turns purple is about to strike Breloom when Michael gives his order.

"Use Spore."

The spores are launched into the charging Roserade making it fall asleep rather quickly.

"Oh no Roserade! Wake up!"

"Breloom, go for the back to back Focus Punch."

Breloom continuously jabs at the sleeping grass type furiously. That is until it finally wakes up from its trainer's commands and finally dodges.

"Roserade we need to take him down. Use Extrasensory."

"Breloom Substitute."

Breloom quickly makes a decoy. Roserade uses its Psychic prowess and picks it up and furiously smashes it into the ground and the Substitute wears off. Breloom is still trapped by the psychic move though, and is taking serious amounts of damage.

"Alright Breloom just use Spore."

'Oh no I need Roserade out of there.' "Roserade stop the attack and dodge."

Roserade releases Breloom who falls to the ground avoiding the dangerous spores. Breloom on the other hand is struggling to get up from all that damage.

"Come on Breloom you can do it. Mach Punch into Sky Uppercut."

"Roserade Poison Jab."

Breloom gets up, and speeds in with one of its hands (claws?) ready to strike. At the moment of impact, Breloom aims upwards, launching Roserade along with it. Though, Roserade already released a last minute Poison Jab, making Breloom faint. Roserade, being too tired to stop its own fall, descends to the earth fainted.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Since Barry has no more Pokemon, Michael wins."

"Return," both trainers announce.

"Good battle today Barry."

"It had better be otherwise I'd fine you," he replies back.

They shake hands and leave the stadium.

Michael has only one regret. 'I shouldn't have said anything about being an Orre champion. They're going to make it a big deal since no one really pays attention to it, and I was going to hide that little fact for a while along with Wes. O well live and learn.'

* * *

><p>"Brother, you're going to watch my battle today?"<p>

"Of course Leaf."

'It's against Nando though. I thought he was a coordinator."

"He's both and knows both paths. He knows what he's doing. It just makes him stronger is all."

"Okay brother. I won't let you down."

"I trust you."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: O I love doing those small scenes with Ash and Amy. Okay please review and thank you.<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: So now I have a good idea of who's going to compete. If you don't see anyone like Tyson or Paul yet, it's because I'm saving the better trainers for later. Either that or they'll get a cameo mention battling each other. Well please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"This next round match will be between Nando and Leaf will now commence."<p>

"Alright my lovely Kricketune time to battle," says Nando with a few chords of his lyre.

'This one's for you brother.' "Let's go Ursaring."

Meanwhile up in the stands…

'To think that Ursaring went from that adorable Tediursa into this giant grizzly,' Red thinks to himself. He's brought out of his thought when he sees Lyra approaching.

"Hey Red," Lyra greets.

"Hey Lyra. Are you watching the battle?" asks Red.

"Yeah, I just got finished with mine and I found out Leaf was battling right now, so I decided to check it out."

They both turn to watch the battle while Red puts his arm Lyra in a comforting gesture. If either of them would have noticed, they would have been blushing. But as it is, they are just content to see the outcome of this exciting match.

* * *

><p>On the other side of the stands…<p>

'So this is the prodigy sister of Red. She does seem familiar though,' Gary thinks to himself. 'Well I might be paired up with her in the later rounds so I should probably observe one of her battles. But there is something definitely off about her and her brother.'

Back to the battle.

"Kricketune use Sing."

"Ursaring take it."

Much to the surprise of everyone in the stands, Ursaring allows itself to fall asleep.

"Okay Ursaring Sleep Talk."

Ursaring immediately charges in with his claws glowing white. Kricketune flies out of the way but is landed a blow with the sweep of his other hand sending it across the stage.

"How can that thing be that powerful?" asks Nando.

"You just saw my cute little Ursaring's ability. You see Guts powers it up during any status condition. Combine that with Sleep Talk gives me the advantage right now."

With a flick of his lyre, Nando follows his next command, "Use Fury Cutter towards its back side."

The bug slashes the giant bear on its back managing to get away from whatever Ursaring can throw at it. Luckily for Leaf though, it manages to wake up.

"Oh goodie, you're up. Ursaring use Stone Edge. Sweep the field."

"Kricketune dodge."

Several pointed stones swirl Ursaring's body, until they are launched. Instead of being aimed specifically for Kricketune, it is aimed in a myriad of directions making it hard for the bug to dodge. Eventually the stones land a blow on Kricketune making it land.

"Alright Kricketune use Perish Song."

The bug uses its blades as a fiddle and out comes a haunting song making both Pokemon faint within three turns of it being heard.

"Ursaring quickly use Fire Punch."

"Kricketune dodge it."

A flame comes out of the bear's arm and he charges forward, though the bug keeps dodging it.

"Let's go Fire Punch and Thunder Punch."

One fist is charged with a burning fire while the other is crackling with electrical power.

"Kricketune use String Shot on its hands."

The string shot is sent though Ursaring just grabs it and pulls Kricketune to it. Ursaring then smashes his fists onto the bug. A huge explosion occurs and both Pokemon faint, though for different reasons. Ursaring from Perish Song while Kricketune from the two elemental punches.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers please switch them out."

"Lovely battle Kricketune return. I call upon Altaria."

"Return Ursaring thank you. I choose you Flygon."

Up with Red and Lyra…

"Hey Red, why didn't Leaf just switch out before Perish Song's effect happened?" asks Lyra.

"It's because she doesn't want to feel like she's cheating the opponent out of the original match up. She probably would if it was against a champion, but here she leaves everything out on the field. It would feel insulting to her and Ursaring if they had to retreat."

"Ok then explain to me why she has a Flygon."

"Actually all the Orre trainers have one. Leaf, Michael, and I all caught a Trapinch in Orre while Wes got a Vibrava through some interesting event."

"Oh okay…"

* * *

><p>Back to the field…<p>

"Altaria use Sing."

"Flygon use Protect."

Flygon creates a barrier that blocks the notes that threaten to make it sleep.

"Altaria use Dragon Pulse."

"Flygon counter with your own Dragon Pulse. Follow it up with Draco Meteor.

At once the light green orbs are launched at each other causing a huge explosion. The resulting smog blinds the crowd of any sight. That is until hundreds of meteors are sent flying. Altaria unable to see them before they hit is dealt a heavy onslaught of damage.

"Altaria get up please." 'Alt Altaria' it barely manages to say.

"Alright Altaria use Roost."

Altaria lands onto the ground to recover its health gradually, but Leaf isn't going to allow that.

"Flygon Dragon Claw finish this."

Flygon glides over to Altaria and quickly delivers the final blow. Altaria faints on the spot.

"Altaria is unable to battle. Flygon wins."

"What a wonderful job Altaria, return," cries Nando with a few plucks of his lyre. "Finally, I choose you Armaldo."

"Flygon I know you can go on but please return," says Leaf. "Come on out Riolu."

"Armaldo use Rock Blast."

'Riolu deflect it with Bullet Punch and Quick Attack to get in close,' Leaf says through their bond.

Armaldo sends in several pieces of rock which are quickly punched away by Riolu as it closes in on its opponent.

"Ah I see you are in synch with your Riolu's aura. No matter Armaldo Earthquake."

'Riolu jump and use Blaze Kick.'

The earthquake shakes the field though Riolu gets a good jump in. Riolu tries to land with its feet burning brightly.

"Ah just as I thought, Armaldo Iron Defense."

The burning kick hits though it just bounces off.

'Riolu Bullet Punch.'

With Riolu's fist making it dash, Nando quickly counters, "Armaldo use Protect."

The rapid fire punches just bounce off the barrier created by Armaldo. Seeing this Leaf quickly thinks, 'Okay Riolu, use Ice Punch on the floor around it.'

Riolu stops its barrage and starts charging its fist with a freezing one. It then starts pounding the floor around the barrier and it starts climbing higher and higher. It finally encloses around Armaldo making it trapped.

"Oh no Armaldo, use Metal Claw break out of it."

'Riolu use Rock Tomb.'

While Armaldo is busy scraping away at the ice surrounding it, rocks come out and land on top of the entire structure. The rock smashes the ice and squishes Armaldo making it unable to make a move.

'Riolu Focus Punch.'

Riolu instantly gathers strength to his hand and delivers a devastating blow to Armaldo sending it flying. As soon as Armaldo lands it faints.

"Armaldo is unable to battle. The winner is Riolu and Leaf."

"What a fine job you did Armaldo return. Congratulations Leaf." With that he walks out of the stadium.

"Alright Riolu, you did it. I bet you really impressed brother. Alright return."

She starts heading out of the stadium as well.

With Ash and Lyra…

"Well time to go. I got to meet up with everyone. See you." With that Red kisses Lyra and heads towards the exit.

Lyra still in a daze starts thinking, 'Oh it is true. I am falling for him.'

* * *

><p>"Well it seems everybody is advancing just fine," says Rui.<p>

"Now it's our turn Red, better not disappoint," says Wes.

"Oh I won't disappoint," says Red.

"Try not to be too hard on your next opponent," says Leaf.

"Actually it's the trainer I'm worried about. Hey Rui I have a question for you."

"Um… ok Red what is it?" she asks kind of confused.

"Well my next opponent is the famed empath Anabel. Like you, she can feel the hearts of her Pokemon. Is it possible she can use that to find out about her opponent?"

"Well, I myself can't, but maybe she can. I can only feel the hearts of Pokemon. Sorry Red."

"No matter. Leaf we're heading out. Let's go."

"Well Rui might as well watch. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Hey guys let's watch the final battle for today," says Dawn.<p>

"Who's battling?" asks Max.

"Well apparently it's Anabel vs. Red," says May. "We haven't seen Anabel in a while so might as well."

"Yeah, maybe I could use some of these strategies against Ritchie tomorrow," says Max. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Red and Anabel enter the stadium from their respective sides. Anabel looks up to her opponent only to realize it was… 'Ash? Is that you?'<p>

Anabel, not aware she said that telepathically, sent that thought over to Red. His only thoughts were 'O shoot.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh no. Anabel has confirmed the identity of Ash. With everyone in the stadium, will the secret be finally revealed to confirm everyone's suspicions? Actually in all honesty I was planning for it to happen this way. Well I know this was kind of rushed but I finished the chapter thanks to having tons of free time today. Thanks for reading. Please Review.<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Wow, I actually feel so proud of this story right now. I got more reviews and suggestions than I would have thought when I first made this. Anyways I shall do the prequel sometime in the future at an undisclosed date cause frankly an Orre timeline fitting both Wes and Michael will be pretty challenging (But I shall manage). For those of you requesting a 6 on 6 full battles, in any tournament the full battles only come towards the end so it won't happen for a while. As always thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p><em>Last time…<em>

_Red and Anabel enter the stadium from their respective sides. Anabel looks up to her opponent only to realize it was… 'Ash? Is that you?' _

_Anabel, not aware she said that telepathically, sent that thought over to Red. His only thoughts were 'O shoot.'_

* * *

><p>'It is you Ash isn't it?' she asks now communicating directly towards Red.<p>

'Maybe I am, maybe I'm not. You'll find your answers by battling me miss,' was his reply. On the inside he was panicking. "She's going to say something either way. Question is how am I going to resolve this? O well time to battle.'

"This will be a 3 on 3 battle with substitutions. Trainers pick your Pokemon."

"Go my friend, Alakazam," calls out Anabel.

"Tauros, time to fight," says Red.

"Battle begin."

'If this really is Ash then there should be some similarities to last time right?' reasoned Anabel.

'Alakazam Psychic.'

"Nice try Anabel. I know about your empathy abilities," says Red. "Alright, Tauros use Double Team, cattle formation."

The psychic energy glows around Alakazam and is aimed at Tauros only for it to multiply into a huge cattle of Tauros. The Tauros lined up into 6x5 rows.

'Whoa, a whole cattle of Tauros. It looks like cattle drive,' thinks Anabel.

* * *

><p>Up in the stands…<p>

"I count thirty Tauros. The same number Ash used to have," says Max.

"Well maybe we have to relive one of the moments," says Brock.

'And that means reliving the sad memories,' thinks May with a faltering expression.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle…<p>

"Now Tauros, Stampede!" yells out Red.

All the Tauros start stampeding towards Alakazam with Double-Edge. Alakazam tries to fight back, but is overwhelmed by the sheer force of numbers from the cattle drive.

'This is bad Alakazam will be trampled if this keeps up. Alakazam use Psychic on yourself to float above them.'

Alakazam barely manages to get out of the fierce cattle drive, but is severely weakened from taking that many hits.

'Now Alakazam analyze which Tauros is the real one.'

Alakazam starts determining which Tauros it is when it's interrupted by a command.

"Tauros use Thunder."

All thirty Tauros line up and use Thunder making thirty different electrical attacks skyward, leaving Alakazam no room to dodge so it gets hit with even more damage knocking it right out of the sky.

"I must say your Tauros is really something else Red," Anabel says, "but this isn't the end. Alakazam use Recover."

'Hm… going to leave yourself open are you.' "Tauros use Zen Headbutt." Again the Tauros speed in towards an unprotected Alakazam.

'Alakazam teleport to the other side of the stadium.'

"Not so fast Tauros Earthquake."

In the middle of the dash, the original Tauros stops and creates an Earthquake getting rid of the clones, but it makes Alakazam stumble before it can disappear.

'Alakazam we need to end this soon. Use Focus Punch. Ready on my command.'

"Tauros just wait for a second."

'He's just leaving it in the middle of the field? Oh well all the more easier. Alakazam, fire off a Psybeam then Teleport behind its back for your Focus Punch.'

A multi-colored beam is launched towards Tauros while Alakazam disappears from view. Tauros still waits for the command of his trainer.

"Tauros use Iron Tail and sweep your backside."

Tauros seemingly ignores the Psybeam completely and flicks its tail behind him right as Focus Punch was about to be delivered. The impact sends Alakazam flying into the stadium wall collapsing.

"Alakazam is unable to battle. Tauros is the winner."

* * *

><p>With the Orre trainers…<p>

"You see brother knows what he's doing," said Leaf.

"As usual Red is always a step ahead of the opponent," says Michael.

"He certainly prepares for any situation doesn't he," says Rui.

* * *

><p>Back to the field…<p>

Anabel sends out her Metagross, while Ash sends out his Lucario.

"The battle will be Metagross vs. Lucario. Begin."

"I'll be a gentleman and actually call out my attacks instead of telepathically. Lucario rapid fire Aura Sphere."

'Metagross use Psychic to redirect them.'

Almost instantly hundreds of Aura Spheres are hurled off by the quick Lucario. Metagross 's eyes glow blue and intercepts most of them only for more to keep hitting it making it lose control.

"You see Lucario is the best one there is currently. It beats the Champion Cynthia's for sure," calls out Red. "It can't be stopped by conventional means." 'Lucario are you ready yet?' 'My warm ups are done master.' "Alright Lucario use a rapid fire Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, and Dragon Pulse into the air now." At once Lucario's hands blur as several orbs of different colors are projected into the sky.

'What is he planning?' 'Metagross use Earthquake to interrupt them.'

At once the ground starts shaking making Lucario stop its process and making it jump towards to the sky.

"Now Lucario Psychic, aim towards the attacks launched to the sky." All of the spheres in the sky halt their journey upward and freeze into place.

'With that many of them they could knock out Metagross easily. Metagross use Hyper Beam now.'

"Lucario intercept with Flash Cannon. While you're doing that release the meteors."

Lucario sends in a silver beam that interrupts the Hyper Beam. At the same time he sends all of the attacks and launches them like meteors.

'Metagross use Protect.'

A green dome surrounds Metagross that protects it from the falling Aura Sphere, Shadow Ball, Dragon Pulse meteors, though it couldn't hold it forever. After a while Metagross's shield breaks and its pelted with the rest of the attacks raining above it. Metagross easily faints after that amount of power.

"Metagross is unable to continue. Lucario wins."

"Well done my friend, return," says Anabel.

"Lucario, are you ready to continue?" 'Always Master.'

"Hey Red," calls out Anabel. "How can your Lucario maintain that meteor attack along with firing off a Flash Cannon?"

"It's like I said. Never underestimate Lucario. But I'll explain anyways. We originally designed this move after the idea of Draco Meteor. Well, Lucario isn't a Dragon type but the idea of releasing several attacks to rain down on the opponent was something I wanted to add to Lucario's expertise. We practiced firing off several Aura Spheres until it could fire off so many within a couple seconds. Then we mixed it up by making it do that while creating different spheres like Dragon Pulse and Shadow Ball so as to give better coverage with typing. We then had it so they were sent way above into the clouds. Lucario's job was to keep it controlled with Psychic which took months of work. Then like Draco Meteor, all of them are released, raining down upon the opponent. With that amount of fire power, it could crush through any sort of defense given time," Red explained while the whole crowd just got another reason why Red was just so powerful with his Pokemon.

"After that kind of thinking, I'm sure you have even more secrets up your sleeves right?" asks Anabel.

"Well that would be telling. Let's continue the battle if you don't mind?" says Ash

"Alright Espeon, my friend, go."

"This will be Espeon vs. Lucario. Begin."

'Espeon be careful. Use Quick Attack.' With a quick burst of speed, Espeon dashes in and out towards Lucario.

"Lucario, I know you're probably tired, even if you won't agree, so let's just use Dark Pulse on the ground."

Lucario sends a dark, spiraling attack towards the ground causing debris to awaken everywhere. It also had the effect of blowing up the ground where Espeon was running pushing it back.

"Alright Lucario use ExtremeSpeed."

'Espeon get ready. Follow Lucario's movements and use Psychic.'

After analyzing the movements of Lucario, Espeon halts it and throws him upward. Lucario just allows it to not seemingly struggling.

"Lucario you can stop faking and use Shadow Ball. Finish this."

Lucario lets go of Espeon's control rather quickly and fires off a Shadow Ball right at Espeon.

'I don't know how he broke free, but this isn't the end. Espeon use Signal Beam.'

The colorful beam is sent towards the Shadow Ball and meet up in a collision of power, though it's proven useless as the Shadow breaks through and knocks out Espeon.

"Espeon is unable to continue. This match goes to Red and his Lucario."

"Return Espeon, you did great."

"Lucario return and thank you. "Looking towards his opponent Red says, "That was a good battle Salon Maiden Anabel."

"Indeed it was Red, or should I say Ash."

With those words she left the stadium, leaving the whole stadium in turmoil.

'And she had to say it didn't she,' thinks Red.

All around the stadium, people were calling out for him. The famed trainer of Pallet Town has finally returned. Red, or now Ash, doesn't want to face everyone yet and takes out his Garchomp and makes a hasty retreat from the vicinity of the stadium.

With Ash's former friends…

"So it was him," said Max "I guess he really did give that battle I've waited for."

"Do you think he'll forgive us?" asks May.

"I don't know May, he's a changed guy," says Brock.

"He's changed for the better, no thanks to you," says Leaf overhearing the conversation and joining it. "It was all because you had to abandon your friend, who's saved your lives if you recall."

"We know and we're sorry about that. Speaking of which are you really Ash's sister?" asks Misty.

"Of course I am!" she says rather indignantly. "It's just that brother has always cared for people's feelings and he respected my wish to not be known. If you really wanted to know, you could have asked Gary or Professor Oak."

"Wait Gary knew about this?" they asked obviously surprised.

"Of course he did, but then again, they had that whole rivalry going on at the time," she said.

"Well then what's your name?" May asks.

"My name is Leaf, but if you meant my real name then it's Amelia Ketchum or Amy for short."

"Well then Amy would Ash ever forgive us?" asks Dawn.

"I don't have the answer to that and I doubt anyone does," she said. With those words she left.

"Well at least we know one thing," says Brock.

"What is it?" says Max.

"The place he went was to Orre which explains why nobody has seen him for quite some time. The changes in his looks and personality are proof of his time there."

'Just how heartless are we? We sent our friend towards the most dangerous region of them all to fend for himself and with his sister. What kind of people are we?' thinks May with tears coming out her eyes.

* * *

><p>"You know now that the truth is out, you're going to have to make a decision about if you're going to confront your friends," says Lyra.<p>

"I just don't know Lyra, I just don't know what to do," says Ash.

"Well no matter what you do you'll make the right decision Ash."

"Thank you Lyra, for just being here for me." They gently hold each other in a loving embrace looking at the sky together.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: So what will Ash do? Well only time will tell. Next chapter will show Wes vs. Morrison and Max vs. Richie. I'm going to be honest with you. Now that I've finally understood why some authors take a long time to update. I myself might slow down on updates. First off, I need to think of the storyline and how it will progress. Secondly, I'm busier with school and can't always type because I have to work on other things. That does not mean that I quit or anything, it just means it won't be as fast as it was going. If there's a hiatus I will tell you, but for now none of this shall affect the story. Thank you and please review the story.<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Well I was kind of delayed on doing this because of school and I lost some of my inspiration for a while but now I'm back with a new chapter so please enjoy. Btw I know some of you were wondering why Ash was already revealed, well the tournament only has about three more rounds left so the revelation was about mid-story.**

* * *

><p>"Just go for the complete victory Wes."<p>

Wes just nods with a slight smirk and heads to the battle field.

* * *

><p>"This battle will be between Morrison of Hoenn and Wes of Orre. Trainers please choose your Pokemon."<p>

"Alright I choose you Swampert," says the red headed trainer.

"Go Skarmory," says Wes.

"Trainers, begin."

"Skarmory use Spikes," says Wes.

"Since I take it your one of Ash's friends, I can't underestimate you. Alright Swampert Hydro Pump."

Spikes have scattered around the opponent's side of the field, while Skarmory is hit by a vicious torrent of water.

Wes, not even blinking, goes into his next command, "Use Spikes again."

"So you're not much of talker huh?" asks Morrison. "Oh well, Swampert use Focus Punch."

Again the field is littered with more spikes, but Swampert rises to release a devastating blow towards Skarmory's beak causing it to takes some serious damage.

"Skarmory use Brave Bird."

"Swampert use Hydro Pump. Give it everything you got."

Swampert releases another torrent of water at Skarmory, while Skarmory is cloaked with a blue aura around it. Skarmory charges in and tears through the Hydro Pump knocking Swampert away.

"Come on Swampert. We won't be defeated like that. Use Ice Beam, aim for the wings."

"Skarmory use Roost."

Skarmory lands down recovering its health, only for a blue beam to freeze its wings effectively shutting them down.

"Swampert Hydro Pump."

Another Hydro Pump is released at an immobile Skarmory taking it down.

"Skarmory is unable to battle. Swampert wins."

"Return." 'You did your job Skarmory. It won't be in vain.' "Heracross let's go."

"Swampert let's go for another win. Use Ice Punch."

"Heracross use Megahorn into Brick Break now."

Swampert jumps up and aims downward with an icy fist. Heracross unleashes its Megahorn on Swampert's stomach by successfully dodging Swampert's Ice Punch. Swampert is thrown into the air because of this, while Heracross flies above it and punches it back down making a huge crater in the ground.

"Swampert is unable to battle. Heracross is the victor."

"Swampert return. You did great. Alright go Metagross."

"Heracross return. Go Tyranitar."

Metagross and Tyranitar emerge onto the field, but Metagross receives some pain from the spikes.

Morrison asks Wes, "Why would you switch out into something with a type disadvantage?" Wes keeps a blank look. "If that's how it's going to be then fine. Metagross use Agility into Meteor Mash."

Metagross's body speeds up and quickly speeds towards Tyranitar.

"Tyranitar hold it in place."

Tyranitar holds out its hand and stops Metagross's arm from colliding with it.

"Tyranitar use Thunder."

The Thunder is sent directly towards Metagross frying it and causing it to be paralyzed.

"We won't give in. Metagross use Bullet Punch."

Metagross quickly retaliates with a number of punches at Tyranitar, which seemed unfazed by it all.

"Tyranitar finish this with Night Slash."

Tyranitar quickly slashes Metagross. After a couple of seconds, Metagross collapses from the critical hit.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins."

"No Metagross return. It's up to you. Gliscor let's go."

"Tyranitar use Blizzard."

"Gliscor fly up-," until he was interrupted by Wes, who says, "Keep following it."

The huge blizzard trails down Gliscor who tries to dodge, but eventually falls prey to the attack. Gliscor falls to the ground after the hit.

"Tyranitar use Ice Punch."

"Gliscor come on get up. Use Iron Tail."

Gliscor finally manages to control its descent, and uses the gravity to power up its Iron Tail. Tyranitar waits while charging its Ice Punch. Gliscor finally manages to get towards the arena and smacks Tyranitar viciously on the head, but Tyranitar punches Gliscor with a direct hit knocking it towards the stadium bleachers.

"Gliscor get up, use Earthquake."

"Tyranitar Blizzard."

The last attempt by Gliscor manages to score a hit onto Tyranitar, but it soon faints from the vicious Blizzard attack.

"Gliscor is unable to battle. This match goes to Tyranitar and Wes."

Wes silently recalls his Pokemon, and leaves the stadium without saying a word.

* * *

><p>"Ah wait to go Wes," says Rui while she pecks his cheek.<p>

"Where are the others?" he asks.

"They decided to go watch the battle between Richie and Max."

* * *

><p>"Come on Zippo Flame Charge."<p>

The massive Charizard bursts with fire and quickly hits Max's Sceptile.

"Come on Sceptile use Thunder Punch."

Sceptile's fists crackle with electricity and punches Charizard square in the chest.

"For those of you just joining us," says the announcer, "these two trainers are giving it their all in this exciting match. Richie has already taken out Max's Mightyena with his Butterfree."

"Come on Zippo use Overheat," calls out Richie.

"Sceptile dodge it."

The massive fire stream is dealt towards Sceptile, who dodges it but getting burnt on its knees.

"Zippo Fire Punch."

With the speed from the Flame Charge, the Charizard quickly releases a fiery punch at Sceptile causing it to faint.

"Sceptile is unable to battle. Charizard wins."

"Sceptile return," says Max. He then turns his head towards Richie, "I can see why you're one of the top trainers in Kanto, but I need to win so I can challenge Ash later. Let's go Gallade."

"You're not the only one aiming for that chance. I thought you'd recognize all of his rivals want a rematch ever since Red's performances in this tournament," Richie replies.

* * *

><p>Somewhere in the stands, a raven-haired trainer starts to groan. "Dang it, I'm going to have to battle how many people? I've had too many rivals across the years," Ash says.<p>

"Well think of it this way. You only have to battle some because the others are going to be eliminated," says Lyra.

"And you can thank us later for getting rid of your weaker rivals," says Michael.

"Yeah," was his reply.

* * *

><p>Back to the battle…<p>

"Gallade use Swords Dance now."

"Zippo use Flamethrower."

Zippo releases a flamethrower at the dancing Gallade, only for the Fighting types scythe-like arms tear it into shreds.

"There's no way we're going to lose now Gallade. Teleport into Thunder Punch."

"Zippo use Protect."

Gallade teleports right behind Charizard only for a barrier to get in the way.

"Gallade wait for it and use Stone Edge."

"Charizard use Steel Wing."

The barrier falls and sharp stones are launched towards Charizard, who makes its wings glows, and tries to deflect them only for them to overwhelm it.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Gallade wins."

"Return Zippo. Let's go Happy."

The Butterfree returns and graces the field once more.

"Happy use Quiver Dance."

With a few shakes of its wings, Butterfree's speed and special stats are improved.

"Gallade use Shadow Sneak."

"That won't work if we're not near the ground. Happy fly up and use Sleep Powder."

Gallade follows Butterfree by the shadows, but it can't strike down its opponent. When it looks up, blue powder emerges everywhere causing it to fall asleep.

"Oh no Gallade!" Max cries out.

"Happy use Bug Buzz finish this."

Butterfree unleashes a vibrating sound that affects Gallade and causing it to fall faint in its sleep.

"Gallade is unable to battle. The winners are Butterfree and its trainer Richie."

"Good match Richie," says Max as he returns his Gallade.

"It sure was," he replies while returning his Butterfree.

* * *

><p><strong>The TV in the lobby is turned on.<strong>

**_Well it looks like the conclusion of round three is done. There's only two more rounds until the finals of each division, so now we're heading into a full battle format. Trainers will now compete into full six-on-six matches. The pairings for the next round is as follows. _**

**_In Block A:_**

**_Red (or Ash) vs. Harrison_**

**_Tyson vs. Paul _**

**_In Block B:_**

**_Wes vs. Lyra_**

**_Lance vs. Conway_**

**_In Block C:_**

**_Michael vs. Richie._**

**_Drake (of the Orange crew) vs. Champion Cynthia_**

**_In Block D:_**

**_Leaf (or Amelia) vs. Emily (OC)_**

**_Gary vs. Sean (OC)_**

"Looks like I'm battling Harrison again," says Red.

"So I'm battling your girlfriend Red," says Wes. Red chooses to ignore him, but that gives an idea. 'Guess I know what I'm going to ask her later tonight.'

"Richie huh, the guy who beat Max," inquires Michael.

"That just leaves me with this nobody!" complains Leaf. "Emily was just more a recent tournament winner. How come all you got were the veterans?" she asked.

"Luck of the draw sister. Luck of the draw."

* * *

><p>"One more step until I battle Amy, just one more step," says Gary to himself.<p>

* * *

><p>"So I'm battling the head of the Orre crew," says Lyra. "I need to win this to impress him."<p>

She was heading on her way, when Red comes out of nowhere to kiss her.

"Hey Lyra," he says.

"Oh hey Ash."

"Well," he says kind of stumbling, "we've been spending so much time together and I was wondering. Would you be my girlfriend?"

Lyra jumps up and immediately kisses him.

"Of course I would," she says.

'Finally,' they both think to themselves.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Okay this feels like my worst chapter so I'll take the criticism now. This chapter kind of was a letdown but I got through it, and hopefully this chapter will lead up to a better one next time. Alright any questions please PM me or send in a review. Until next time. <strong>

**P.S. Since I felt so bad about this chapter updates will be slower so hopefully I can make a better chaper overall. I hope you won't be upset about this.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Well here's the next chapter. Hopefully it won't be as bad as the last one, if so then I might have to go on hiatus until I can get back into having better chapter builds.**

* * *

><p>"Come on Leaf you can do better than that."<p>

On top of a wide, open green hill near the stadium grounds can be seen the pair of a brother and sister training. Though, this type of training was more unconventional.

As Leaf dodged another Aura Sphere from her brother, she tried to at least land one blow on him. This was getting more tedious every minute as her brother wouldn't stop being relentless.

"I will land a blow on you if it's the last thing I do," she cried out.

"In a couple more years maybe sis, just keep trying," he replies.

After those words, Red started firing off even more making Leaf unable to dodge the onslaught. She did, however, launch an Aura Sphere at her brother that was inches away from his body. Her celebration stopped once she realized her brother blocked it with his left hand shield.

"You did a good job sis," he said. "Why don't you just train your Pokemon for a while? I'm going to move on with my training."

"Aw… but I'm wanted to watch," she begs.

"Fine but stay at a distance." Red then turns towards the open field and calls out his Pokemon.

"Infernape let's begin."

Minutes later you can see an intense sparring match between the Aura Guardian and the Pokemon.

* * *

><p>"Now then the semifinals of the A Block division will now commence. This will be a 6 on 6 Pokemon battle. Each trainer is allowed substitutions. Trainers please pick your Pokemon."<p>

Harrison and Red finger their Pokemon.

"This battle between Harrison of Hoenn against Red of Orre shall now commence. Trainers begin."

"I see you've changed Ash, by the way what's with the whole disguise?" asks Harrison.

"Who says it's a disguise? When you've done the things that I've done after I left, you can tell there are some differences." After that he sends out Unfezant.

"I can see that especially with that Unova Pokemon. I choose you Manectric."

"Unfezant use Aerial Ace," Red says.

"Manectric use Thunderbolt," counters Harrison.

"I don't think so, Unfezant use Air Slash."

As Unfezant charges in with Aerial Ace, it throws an Air Slash that nullifies the electricity and rams Manectric.

"Manectric use Thunderbolt."

"Unfezant use Detect."

"Manectric turn Thunderbolt into Shock Wave."

As the bird dodges the arc of electricity, said electricity follows after it til finally the Detect wears off and is struck in the back from the Shock Wave.

"Nice play, but it won't be enough. Unfezant use Sky Attack."

The bird charges in with its body emitting a silver-like aura and charges in.

"Manectric use Spark, charge at it now!"

The electric dog starts gathering electricity and leaps up high to attack Unfezant in the air. The result is a massive explosion where smoke starts covering up the two Pokemon. When the smoke disappears, both Pokemon are seen fainted on the ground.

"Both Pokemon are unable to continue. Trainers please switch your Pokemon."

"Manectric return," Harrison says. Facing towards Red he asks, "How can your Unfezant make Manectric faint? I know Sky Attack is the most powerful Flying type move but still against a resisted type, it shouldn't have tied against Spark."

As Red returns his Unfezant he answers, "Sky Attack increases the chance of a critical hit and along the fact my Unfezant's ability is Super Luck, it grants me more chances of a critical hit. Anyways I choose you Meganium."

"Alright then I choose you Weavile."

"I choose you Meganium."

"You choose your Meganium again with the type disadvantage, just like last time. You're not going to beat my Weavile though. Weavile start with a Quick Attack and Ice Shard."

Just like that Weavile quickly launches several pieces of ice, while moving extremely fast around Meganium.

"Meganium use Reflect."

A light blue barrier is brought up around Meganium making the damage seem like nothing.

"Weavile Ice Beam. Aim at its feet."

"Meganium unfreeze yourself with Aromatherapy."

The ice starts to form around Meganium, but disappears altogether right after.

"Meganium follow up with Vine Whip."

"Weavile dodge with Quick Attack."

With insane amounts of speed, Weavile dodges the Vine Whip and is facing Meganium's backside.

"Weavile Ice Punch."

The icy fist is brought down on Meganium causing a heavy blow, but Reflect is still up letting it take the hit.

"Meganium use Sunny Day."

A huge beam of sunlight is called forth and illuminates the sky.

"Weavile use Brick Break."

"Meganium use Razor Leaf and Vine Whip."

As Weavile moves, it's forced to cut down the approaching leaves letting its guard down allowing Vine Whip to grab ahold of it.

"Weavile you got to escape!" Harrison cries out.

"Not so fast. Meganium use Solar Beam."

The struggle for the escape was futile, because the vines would not let go. Weavile's doom was in place as the Solar Beam lands a direct hit."

"Weavile is unable to battle."

"And of course Ash does the unthinkable again and wins," sighs Harrison. "Well I'm not going to disappoint. Let's go Blaziken."

"Battle commence."

"Blaziken use Quick Attack."

"Meganium counter with another Solar Beam."

Blaziken easily dodges the approaching beam and keeps going.

"Blaziken finish this with Flamethrower."

"Meganium use Earthquake."

The fire Pokemon unleashes a huge flame while the earth starts shaking. Blaziken instead jumps up high and follows through with a Blaze Kick attack that knocks out Meganium.

"Meganium return."

"Blaziken return."

Each trainer waits a moment to decide their Pokemon.

"Alright come on out Swellow," calls out Red.

"Go Hypno."

"Swellow attack with Steel Wing."

"Hypno use Psychic, make it crash to the ground."

Swellow is halted in its place and hits the floor with some heavy damage.

"Swellow U-Turn."

Swellow frees itself and slams into Hypno making it stumble a bit, and Swellow is returned to its Pokeball. In exchange, Red chooses his Heracross.

"Heracross use Megahorn."

"Hypno use Hypnosis."

While using its pendulum, Hypno makes Heracross fall asleep.

"Heracross use Sleep Talk."

Heracross's horn starts glowing again and smashes the unsuspecting Hypno for the knockout.

"Hypno is unable to continue. We will now take a five minute break since Harrison has lost three of his Pokemon."

Each trainer heads to their locker room.

* * *

><p><em>With Red<em>

'I'm doing fine. I have to win this rematch if I want to get to the semifinals and meet up with everyone. Though I'm not sure who to root for later. Should I root for my Wes or my girlfriend? Guess I'll have to be neutral for that. Michael should be able to pull off a victory along with Amelia, so I guess it's just time to focus on the battle at hand,' he thinks to himself.

"Harrison has gotten stronger Pikachu hasn't he?" he asks his partner. Pikachu responds with a nod of its head. "You ready to battle then?" 'Pika Pikachu' "That's good to hear buddy," he says as they head back to the stadium.

* * *

><p><em>With Harrison<em>

"Ash has surely gotten stronger, but I know I can win. We've gone through our own training, and we will pull of a victory." With those thoughts in his head, he heads back onto the field.

* * *

><p>"This match between Red and Harrison shall now continue."<p>

"Come on out Swellow."

"Let's go Steelix."

"Swellow dive in with Aerial Ace."

"Steelix grab it with Bind."

As the bird Pokemon lands a blow on Steelix's body, the giant Steel type Pokemon takes it with ease and crushes said bird.

"Steelix use Ice Fang."

"Swellow get yourself out of there. Use Hidden Power."

Steelix's fangs turn ice cold. It takes a bite on Swellow, but quickly releases as the orbs surrounding Swellow's body start pelting it continuously making it let go.

"Swellow quickly use Quick Attack to speed up a U-Turn."

"Steelix stop it. Use Screech."

Swellow starts to charge in, but falls right out of the sky from hearing the huge blast of noise.

"Swellow turn your fall into a Roost."

Swellow lands and starts restoring its health.

"Come on Steelix, use Stone Edge."

Rocks start to take form as they are delivered to Swellow.

"Swellow use Double Team."

The multiple copies of the birds take in all the hits. The real Swellow is nowhere to be seen.

"Swellow use U-Turn."

The bird swoops down from Steelix's backside and charges in for another attack.

"Steelix counter with Sandstorm."

The blades on Steelix's body start to gyrate and whips up a huge sandstorm that knocks Swellow back.

"Come on Swellow we got to end this. Use Hidden Power."

"Steelix use Stone Edge once more."

The two attacks are sent and collide for a massive explosion, which results in both Pokemon being hit with the recoil of the impact. As the smoke clears, Swellow is trying to get up, but immediately falls, while Steelix slowly gets up.

"Swellow is unable to battle. Steelix is the victor."

"Return Swellow, you did a good job."

"Alright Steelix way to go, let's keep it up," encourages Harrison.

'Hm… Let's see. He only has Blaziken, Steelix, and an unknown Pokemon. Well first let's take out the Steelix.' "Let's go Heracross."

"Come on Steelix use Stone Edge."

"Heracross dodge into Brick Break."

As more rocks come out from the tired iron snake, Heracross easily avoids them and slams Steelix very hard on its back. Steelix unable to take anymore faints.

"Steelix is unable to continue. The winner is Heracross."

"Alright then Steelix return. Come back out Blaziken."

"Heracross use Brick Break."

"Blaziken jump up."

The bug Pokemon brings up its fist again only for the opponent to be stories above him.

"Blaziken use Blaze Kick."

"Heracross dodge."

"Follow up with Flamethrower," Harrison quickly commands.

As the bug Pokemon dodges the flaming feet, its backside is struck down from a huge flame. The bug falls and crashes into the ground with swirls in its eyes.

"Heracross is unable to continue. Blaziken is the victor."

"Nice job Heracross, return. Let's go Charizard."

As Charizard's eyes meet Blaziken's there's one of recognition.

"I see you want to have that rematch then," says Harrison.

"Of course, it's the pride of our Pokemon after all," says Red. "Anyways Charizard fly up."

"Blaziken jump up."

Both Pokemon take to the air.

"Charizard use Flamethrower, and then charge in with Wing Attack."

"Blaziken counter with your own Flamethrower then prepare a ThunderPunch."

The two flames burst out and collide into a huge fireball in the sky. Charizard doesn't seem to take notice and flies right through the flames and hits Blaziken, only for an electrical fist knocking it towards the ground.

"Blaziken descend back down."

Blaziken immediately lands as Charizard is still trying to rebalance.

"Charizard use Roost."

"Quickly now Blaziken use Fire Blast."

"I don't think so. Charizard use Fire Blast as well."

As the kanji like fire collide once more, both Pokemon are pushed back from the strength of the attacks.

"Blaziken come on. Use High Jump Kick."

"Now's your chance Charizard use Heat Wave."

As the fiery chicken jumps up to deliver one of its most powerful attacks, Charizard's Heat Wave forces it backwards in the air making High Jump Kick useless. The recoil from High Jump Kick makes Blaziken faint.

"Blaziken is unable to battle. Charizard wins. Harrison please pick your final Pokemon."

"Nice job Blaziken return. Come on out Medicham."

"Charizard, Flamethrower."

"Medicham dodge and use Psychic on Charizard. Hold it in place."

Medicham easily sidesteps the oncoming flame. Its eyes turn blue and Charizard's body is completely shut down.

"Medicham finish this off with ThunderPunch."

Medicham delivers the final blows to Charizard who is too exhausted from its previous match to struggle against it. It eventually falls.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Medicham wins. Red please send out your final Pokemon."

"Pikachu let's do it." 'Pika Pika Pikachu'

"Medicham use Meditate."

"Pikachu use Quick Attack and Agility, time to blur."

While Medicham is busy preparing its strength, Pikachu starts speeding around the field.

"Medicham use Hidden Power, aim in all directions."

"Pikachu instant blur, use Double Team."

As the orbs are sent out across the field, more and more Pikachu replace the destroyed copies. They keep moving at insane speeds that you can barely see one of them, let alone try and find the real one.

"Medicham use Calm Mind. Focus on Pikachu."

"Pikachu use Thunderbolt."

The clones of Pikachu send a Thunderbolt right at Medicham.

"Medicham dodge with Detect."

Medicham avoids all the attacks miraculously aimed from all sides.

"Pikachu use Surf."

All the illusions disappear, and on top of a giant wave is Pikachu on its surfboard.

"Medicham use ThunderPunch on the wave."

"Pikachu use Grass Knot."

Medicham's fist is prepared to hit the oncoming wave, but it trips in mid-step and is hit by the giant wave.

"Pikachu finish it off with a Thunderbolt."

The rodent fires off another Thunderbolt at the soaked Medicham. It faints right on the spot.

"Medicham is unable to battle. Pikachu is the victor. The winner moving on to the finals of Block A is Red."

As the audience bursts into applause, the two trainers recall their Pokemon and shake hands.

"We have got to get together some time," says Harrison.

"Agreed," says Red.

They both head out the stadium exits, proud over the match.

Well with Red he was smiling until he sees his former friends coming up to him.

"Hey Ash? Can we talk to you?

**Author's Notes: Wow the full battles take so much time to write. Anyways I hoped you enjoyed the battle, and yes I left the chapter on a cliffhanger (sort of). Anyways please let me know if this chapter was better with your reviews. By the way, I need to ask you to vote on something. Well I'm just going to do it by reviews but I need to know who you want to win these matches:**

**Wes vs. Lyra**

**Tyson vs. Paul**

**These matchups I just don't know who should win (even though it seems more likely that Wes would win for the first matchup) but you never know. Thank you and see you next time.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: I will say this now. The confrontation is not how I would have liked. I just couldn't write how I wanted it to be, but I hope it satisfies you. To the poll answer: well I'm just going to skip it next chapter since the vote was a tie. The votes negated themselves, so I'm just going to leave it and decide for myself how it will go with the story. Finally, I apologize for the slow update (even though I said to expect it). I had a bunch of tests, and my teachers were piling down workloads because of Thanksgiving break. Well enough of that please enjoy the chapter.**

* * *

><p>"Ash can we talk to you?"<p>

Inside his head, he's having a huge internal conflict. 'Should I after all that's happened? Well if I'm finally going to have some resolve and finally be at peace then I'm going to have to.' "Lead the way."

The gang walks in an awkward silence until they reach a clearing not far from where Ash trained earlier.

"So Ash-," Brock says until he's quickly interrupted.

"My name's Red. It's been like that for years now. I'll let it go just this once though."

"We wanted to ask for forgiveness about way back when," says Misty.

Suddenly Ash's eyes glow a menacing dark blue. His whole body was exhibiting wild, raw power until it was calmed down. "You think a mere apology will do the trick don't you? Do you have any idea the pain you caused me, not to mention the fact that you rejected me after a month when I even begged for forgiveness?"

"Ash please," says a tearful May.

"I went through so many hardships because of you. I fell, and I only had my sis to help me up. You were actually the ones that made Amy decide to follow me. She saw my pain, and she helped me through it. That and she didn't want to see your faces after what you did. So I ask this: Why do you ask for forgiveness now when you flat out rejected it before hand?"

"We're sorry. We were young and scared and you were their number one target," says Max.

"Does that give you the right to abandon your friend? I sacrificed my life for you guys, and I would have done it gladly if we were still friends. Did that even occur to you?"

"We know that now Ash, we've seen the things we did to you were wrong, and that's why we wanted to apologize," says Brock.

"Again I ask, why an apology now? Surely you could have found me before hand."

"We thought you disappeared," says Dawn. "There was never news about your whereabouts. Now we know that you're Red, we've finally sought you out."

"Well then I accept your apology," says Ash.

"So we're all friends again?" May asks while the rest of the group starts getting hopeful.

"You guys hurt me pretty bad. I don't know if I can. We shall see." He walks out of there without another word.

The gang starts getting sad until Brock says, "Well at least we're forgiven. The first step is always the hardest." The others can't help but smile wistfully at these wise words of wisdom.

* * *

><p>"So I heard you got ambushed by your friends. Did you finally get some peace?" asks Leaf.<p>

"I think I have. I'm just not sure if I can be friends with them," replies Red.

"Well that's good to hear," says his girlfriend. The three of them were in Red's room just relaxing. Well, Lyra was resting on her boyfriend's lap. "It's not right for someone to lock it all away as long as you have."

"Yeah, I feel as if a burden has finally lifted," he admits. He turns his head towards his sister. "Well you're battle is coming up. You want some last minute training?"

"Nah, my Pokemon are just relaxing after their workout so they should be fine." She faces Lyra and says, "Well aren't you nervous? You're battling the Orre champion. He can give even my brother hear a run for his money."

"Well then I'll give it my all like I always do."

"I know you will," her boyfriend says while just relaxing fondly feeling finally at true peace with his inner self. It was for these moments that you live your life for.

* * *

><p>"Hey Gary!" calls out Max.<p>

"Yeah, what's up?" he asks.

"Well I've been kind of wondering. The reason we never recognized Ash was because of his looks and his little sis. How come we've never actually seen her?" he asks. This garners the attention of the others and starts making them wonder.

"Oh you mean little Amy. She used to be awfully shy before, and she used to live with her father," he replies.

"Wait her father!" the whole group yells shocked. That was until Misty responds, "Their father's alive?"

"Oh you mean the reason why you never hear about him. Well they kind of divorced, so they split the kids. Ash went with his mom, while Amy went to the dad. Around the time of the whole incident with Ash leaving, well the dad died so she came back to live with her mother and brother."

"And how come Ash has never told us this?"

"Well for him it's kind of like a taboo. It was actually like that for the rest of Pallet, because Mrs. Ketchum was always such a nice person, and then the divorce. Well they didn't want the respect for Mrs. Ketchum to be gone. For Ash well, I actually don't know thought you could probably take a guess." After that little speech, he starts heading over to the stadium.

"Wait, where are you going?" asks Misty.

"I'm going to see Amy's battle, what about you?"

"Well then we'll join you." And so they head to the stadium entrance.

* * *

><p>"It's time Leaf," Rui says to her. The whole Orre gang was together along with Lyra.<p>

"I know. I'm going to wipe the floor with my opponent, but I bet the rest of you can't say that huh," she replies.

"Well I'm battling Richie so of course it's going to be a little harder," says Michael.

"Well I'm battling with Red's girl over there so I think it would be harder," says Wes while Lyra just shrugs.

"Well that aside, Leaf time to battle," says her older brother.

"Of course."

* * *

><p>Both girls line up to their respective corners.<p>

"The semifinal match for the Block D tournament shall now commence. This will be a full battle between Emily of Kanto and Leaf of Orre. Both trainers are allowed substitutions. Trainers please pick your Pokemon."

"Actually Leaf I've got a question for you," says Emily.

"Sure, what's up?" she replies.

"Considering your age, one would think you shouldn't even be in this tournament, but obviously you've got the talent to get this far. I remember seeing your info and said you didn't even have a license until a few weeks before this prestigious tournament began. Tell me then, how could you've been selected for this if you weren't even officially registered until the tournament began?" she asks.

The whole crowd starts pondering this through, understanding truly how young Leaf actually is compared to the other competitors.

"That's easy. I've been a trainer before I became ten," she replies rather easily.

"But people aren't allowed to become actual trainers before ten."

"Well it's never been against the law of any region for a younger child to have their own Pokemon. My brother took up the chance and began training me, as soon as I got my very first one," she says. "I'm actually the prodigy of the Orre trainers as each of them took to training me. I am the result of a combination of masters," she said quite proudly.

'Guess that answers how she became so good,' Emily thinks to herself. "Alright then, let's start the match then. I choose you Eelektross."

"You've been to Unova I see. Brother has only been there for a short while, but I know how to defeat it. Let's go Ninetales."

"Battle commence."

"Ninetales use Nasty Plot."

"Eelektross use Rain Dance and follow it up with Thunder."

"Ninetales counter with Sunny Day." (A/N: sorry not doing Hidden Ability Drought).

As soon as the rain started settling in, the tremendous electrical power is sent towards Ninetales. However, a sun appears and takes the place of the rain, while also making Thunder easy to sidestep.

'Maybe she is a prodigy.' "Eelektross Wild Charge."

"Ninetales use Fire Blast aim lower."

As the electric eel charges in with bolts of electricity covering itself, the kitsune releases the kanji like fire. The angle of it though makes it hit both the ground and Eelektross. The result being that the ground underneath it is broken, and Eelektross takes in a huge amount of recoil.

"Eelektross we're not going down yet. Use Crunch."

"Ninetales wait for it."

The eel gets up and jumps into an assault aiming to bite on the fox. Though Ninetales and her trainer had other ideas.

"Ninetales use Confuse Ray; follow up with a quick Dig."

The kitsune tilts her head so its eyes are facing the eel's. A glowing power envelops Eelektross as it was about to bite down only for it to lose track of where it was going and take a huge bite of the earth. Ninetales gets out of the dirt pretty easily and whacks the dazed Eelektross making it faint.

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Ninetales is the winner."

"Ok return Eelektross. Now then I choose you Blastoise."

"Ninetales Return."

Ninetales rushes in on the Blastoise and whacks it hard on the unsuspecting turtle while her trainer just realized what happened.

"Oh you used the attack Return. I always miss that, but not anymore. Blastoise use Hydro Pump.

"Ninetales quickly use the last of the sunlight. Full power Solar Beam."

The two attacks clash in the center of the stadium. The attacks seem evenly matched until the sunlight gives up and the beam starts to falter. The torrent of water hits Ninetales leaving it panting and severely soaked.

"Ninetales come on you can do it. Try a Quick Attack."

Shrugging off the water, Ninetales bursts into quick speed heading towards the turtle.

"Blastoise use Surf."

"Come on Ninetales leap into a Confuse Ray once more.

A huge surge of water is sent towards the fox. Ninetales dodges by using the momentum of the Quick Attack to jump and uses its hypnotic eyes again and causes Blastoise to become confused.

"Blastoise you got to shake it off," cries out Emily.

Blastoise, still confused, starts setting up its cannons. Afterwards, it releases a Hydro Cannon on Ninetales blasting it all the way to the stadium wall.

"Ninetales is unable to battle. Blastoise wins."

'Wow brother was right. Sometimes confusion can lead to the confused Pokemon winning by sheer luck. Something he knows all about,' thinks Leaf to herself.

Both trainers recall their Pokemon, for Emily it was to get rid of the confusion.

"I choose you Pichu," calls out Leaf.

"I choose you Exeggutor," says Emily.

The small mouse and coconut-like Pokemon take the field.

"You know it was probably a bad idea to send out a Pichu. A Raichu wouldn't be able to defeat my Exeggutor."

"I don't know why you people always underestimate my Pichu. Granted it's not as good as my brother's Pikachu, but Pichu here always comes out on top," says Leaf taking pride in her little mouse.

"Whatever then," Emily says with a shrug.

"Oh you'll regret underestimating my little Pichu," Leaf states. "Pichu use Thunder Wave."

An electrical wave is sent by the mouse and paralyzes the grass- type in place; however the mouse doesn't seem to take any electrical recoil.

"As you can see clearly, my Pichu is special. Any electrical attack will not cause any backlash on itself," says Leaf.

"Sure sure," says Emily. "Exeggutor use Leech Seed."

"Pichu use Substitute."

The seed misses its target and a duplicate of the mouse appear.

'Just like how brother does it.' "Pichu use Double Team."

The little mouse starts multiplying into several mice, making it look like a large colony of rodents.

"Exeggutor get rid of them with Leaf Storm."

"Pichu use Echoed Voice."

A fury of leaves is sent out to eliminate all of the other copies, but a chorus sounds out and counters the leaves and halts them to the ground. The singing keeps getting stronger, until it finally starts pushing back the Exeggutor.

"Exeggutor use Sleep Powder, enough playing around."

"Pichu Rain Dance."

A cloud of blue powder emerges from the Grass type Pokemon, but a huge thundering rain storm washes it away making it useless.

"You should never underestimate your opponent. I know the counters to many strategies, so let's see if you still think you can beat my Pichu," boasts out Leaf. "Pichu time for your Quick Attack. Use the Double Team combination like Pika's.

Just like Red's Pikachu, Leaf's Pichu uses the clones and the Quick Attack to make an even more confusing illusion. They move in and out and Emily and her Exeggutor can't keep up with it anymore.

"Exeggutor use Trick Room," she finally commands.

The illusive field move slows Pichu down and starts to make Exeggutor faster.

"You see I was actually prepared for your brother if I had to face him, just looks like I had to reveal this out sooner than I hoped," boasts Emily. Leaf's just responds with a grumble.

"Exeggutor finish this with Leaf Storm"

"Pichu Light Screen quickly."

The onslaught of leaves is sent out again, but just in time an orange barrier appears before Pichu taking in most of the impact.

"Pichu use Reversal." 'I need to call out the move faster if I want it to land,' Leaf thinks quickly.

"Exeggutor use Wood Hammer."

Pichu's tired body starts charging power into its tiny fist, ready to unleash just one more attack. Exeggutor uses its Wood Hammer to smash Pichu, and the two attacks collide. Due to exhaustion Pichu is sent flying. It abruptly lands on the floor hard.

"Pichu is unable to battle. Exeggutor is the winner."

"Oh no Pichu," Leaf cries out. "Return and thank you."

Emily just says, "You see your Pichu isn't that special. I plan to do that to your brother no matter how many counters he can think of, I will beat him."

"It's rude to think you've already won the battle before the match is over you know," says Leaf. "That is a principle I will not allow disrespect towards; it's something I will not allow to be broken. Alright let's go Alakazam."

"Exeggutor use Energy Ball."

"Alakazam Shadow Ball."

The two orbs clash for just a brief moment. The struggle, if you could call it that, was decided in a second as the shadowy blob tears through the green one and smashed Exeggutor down hard.

"Last minute ditch," whispers Emily. "Exeggutor use Explosion."

"How careless of you, Alakazam use Protect."

The Grass type Pokemon does a suicidal move and explodes, yet nothing came of it as the protection that Alakazam concocted easily stopped the attack.

"Exeggutor is unable to battle. Alakazam wins."

"Fine Exeggutor return; let's go Blastoise."

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump."

"Alakazam be a dear and redirect it and follow it up with an Energy Ball."

The jets of water are blasted out of the turtle's cannons, only for them to be sent back. Alakazam also unleashes an Energy Ball that pushes back Blastoise.

"I expected as much. Blastoise use Mirror Coat."

The water type absorbs the damage it just took, and it would have released double that if it had not been for the next command.

"Alakazam use Disable."

The Mirror Coat became halted in midway, and Blastoise taking in the damage became for nothing.

"Blastoise it's time for our special move. Use Hyper Beam and Hydro Cannon."

Out of one of Blastoise's cannons is a huge orb of water which is launched, while the other cannon releases a devastatingly orange beam. The drawback of the attacks leaves Blastoise unable to move. Alakazam however, faces it unflinchingly.

"Alakazam use Teleport and follow it up with Charge Beam."

Right at the last second Alakazam disappears. It reappears right behind the turtle and blasts it with continuous electrical damage. Blastoise being unable to move at all after that last attack falls prey and is eventually knocked out.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Alakazam is the victor. Since Emily has lost three Pokemon, we shall have a short break."

Both trainers return their Pokemon and head back to the locker rooms.

* * *

><p><em>With Leaf<em>…

"Man!" she cried out. "That could have gone so much better."

Her brother appears around the corner. "You know you should try to relax. You're winning and it looks like you're going to move on."

"Well yeah, but brother she actually found a counter to your illusion method. I thought I could use it, but then it turned into a disaster, and Pichu lost," she said miserably.

"Sister, we're in the Top 16 right now. Of course they're bound to be good trainers. This whole competition was full of them."

"Well yeah, I guess."

"Well come on then. You're supposed to be our prodigy girl right, sister. Then let's see you win out there. You made one mistake, it's fine. Your Alakazam made up for it in the long run, so just trust in your instincts and you'll be fine."

"Yes brother, you're right."

"Well go and get them then." With that he walks away.

"Just like brother to always know when I need him. Well then I'm not going to disappoint. I won't disappoint you brother or the others."

* * *

><p><em>Back to the field…<em>

"Trainers we shall now commence again. Please begin."

"I choose you Gengar," calls out Leaf.

"Come on out Kingdra," says Emily.

"Gengar into the shadows."

The mischievous Ghost type disappears into the darkness with a smirk adorning its features.

"Kingdra use Dragon Dance."

Kingdra starts moving back and forth. Its speed and offense increase, though it doesn't seem to help since Gengar is still hiding.

"Gengar use Thunderbolt."

Out of nowhere a Thunderbolt appears, though Kingdra manages to dodge thanks to the Dragon Dance.

"Gengar use Confuse Ray."

The ghost Pokemon appears directly in front of Kingdra and makes it dizzy.

"Kingdra come on use Outrage."

Kingdra tries to ram into Gengar, but it slips into the shadows on the floor, and Kingdra rams the ground hard. It takes in severe amounts of damage.

"Gengar use Hypnosis."

Gengar appears in front of Kingdra again and lulls the already dizzy Pokemon into a deep sleep.

"Kingdra you got to wake up!" Emily cries out.

"Gengar use Nightmare then follow it up with Dream Eater."

Gengar sends a vicious nightmare at Kingdra greatly agitating it, and then Gengar starts to feast upon its dream. Kingdra wakes up after looking very alarmed and angry.

"Kingdra use Draco Meteor."

Out of Kingdra's nose is the devastating dragon move. Several meteors fly down and hit Gengar who is unable to avoid it in time.

"Gengar I know you're still fine. Finish this with Night Shade."

A dark beam is produced and hits Kingdra pushing it back until it smashes into the arena wall.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Gengar wins."

"Return Kingdra. I choose you Glalie."

"For the record, I don't plan on losing any Pokemon anymore, so expect a really bad outcome," says Leaf.

"That won't happen if I can help it. Glalie use Ice Beam."

"Gengar use Shadow Ball."

The shadowy blob and the freezing cold beam collide and they negate each other out.

"Glalie use Ice Shard."

Several pieces of ice are launched and hits Gengar rather quickly.

"Gengar attack with Focus Blast."

A concentrated blue orb of energy is hurled to Glalie.

"Glalie dodge and quickly follow it up with Crunch."

The orb misses its mark, while Glalie takes a huge chomp on Gengar.

"I'm sorry Gengar. Use Destiny Bond."

After being hit with another Crunch, Gengar faints but drags along Glalie with it.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers please call in your next Pokemon."

"Return!" both trainers call out.

"I choose you Alakazam," says Leaf.

"I choose you Nidoqueen," calls out Emily.

"You might have taken down Gengar, but this match is over. You're Nidoqueen can't stop my Alakazam even if there wasn't a type disadvantage," says Leaf.

"I won't lose. Nidoqueen fire off an Ice Beam."

"Alakazam end this now. Dodge and use Psychic."

Alakazam shifts over and uses its telekinetic abilities to hold down Nidoqueen. It then extends its arms and pushes forward, sending Nidoqueen back smashing into the wall. It easily faints with that one hit.

"Nidoqueen is unable to battle. The winner is Leaf and her Alakazam."

"I told you," Leaf said as she returned her Alakazam. "My Alakazam was meant to battle out the strongest of my friend's Pokemon and hold its own ground. You're not on their level yet."

She walks away to go celebrate her victory.

* * *

><p>"Way to go sis," says Red. "I knew you were just being too hard on yourself."<p>

"Yeah your Alakazam definitely strong," comments Lyra. "If it's meant to only last against your brother and the others, then I'm starting to get a little nervous over my own battle with Wes."

"Oh don't worry. You'll do fine," reassures her boyfriend.

"Yeah you're a champion in your own right, right?" asks Leaf.

"Yeah, so I guess I'm just overreacting," says Lyra.

"Well not really. There's a reason Wes is the leader of our group. Even if we can beat him, he still holds more victories over me and Michael still," says Red.

"Wait are you trying to discourage me or encourage me?" she asks accusingly.

"I'm just saying you'll really enjoy the battle, right Wes?" says Red as Wes along with Michael and Rui enter the room.

Wes just nods his head.

"Oh stop the silent act please Wes," begs Rui. Turning her head to Leaf and Lyra, she says, "Well wait to go on your victory Leaf. And Lyra, just try to enjoy the battle. Alright?"

"Glad we're still friends even though we're rivals against each other now," she responds back.

"Well a rival can only make you stronger after all," says Michael. "Anyways I just wanted to congratulate Leaf on her victory. I saw your Alakazam's performance. Excellent as usual Leaf."

"Well we'll all be watching your battle tomorrow, so give us a performance," says Red.

Both trainers face each other and nod their agreement.

**Author's Notes: Well now this chapter was pretty long for my standards, so I'm kind of tired. So what do you think of both the confrontation and the little insight of the "secret" for why nobody knows who Amy Ketchum is. Well please let me know what you think by your reviews. They always encourage me to make better chapters. Until next time.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: So sorry I haven't updated in a long time; well if you didn't already get my message, well story progress will be shorter 'til the holidays. I don't know how many times I may need to repeat this, but I truly do feel sorry. No hiatuses though, just really varying update schedules. I do hope that this longer chapter makes up for it though, cause I am tired.**

* * *

><p>The roar of the crowd can be heard from the stadium as both trainers walk in.<p>

"This is a match you've all been waiting for. The champion of Orre Wes vs. the League Champion of Johto winner Lyra. Let's get this battle underway!" announces the announcer to even more wild cheers from the crowd. Though out of the Orre gang, they were missing Michael as he was getting prepared for his own battle.

"Let's see what you got Lyra," says Wes.

"Oh you'll be surprised," she replies back.

"This battle between Wes of Orre and Lyra of Johto shall now commence. This will be a six-on-six match with substitutions allowed. Trainers begin!"

"Alright let's go Tyranitar," says Wes.

"I choose you Lanturn," she replies back. "Come on Lanturn Hydro Pump."

"Tyranitar you know what to do."

A furious torrent of water is hurled at the bulky rock-type but out of nowhere a wall of sand blocks the attack.

"I think you already know this, but this is Tyranitar's ability Sand Stream. Quite the defense if you can control it," Wes comments. "Tyranitar use Stone Edge."

"Lanturn use Surf."

The sharp edged rocks take off as a huge wave starts to crash over them. Tyranitar's Sand Stream blocks off most of the damage though.

"Lanturn flood the field."

Wave upon waves of water start being formed and the field starts to become a water staged field.

"Tyranitar Rock Tomb on the ground quickly."

Huge rocks start forming and making a small ring around the rock monster and creating a small patch of land to use.

"Lanturn use Hydro Pump on those rocks if you would please."

Out of the depths of the water another torrent of water is released. It starts soaking the rocks a fair bit, and had a little added effect of weathering some of it as well.

"The stage is set Lanturn. Discharge!"

"Tyranitar use Protect."

The electrical attack becomes amplified through the water and starts climbing upon the soaked island that Tyranitar is standing on, but a green dome appears around it, allowing the rock lizard to stand just a little more. Meanwhile, Lanturn starts regaining a massive amount of HP through its Volt Absorb ability.

"This is it Lanturn. Finish it off with another Discharge."

"Tyranitar use Toxic on the water."

Another wild storm of electricity is sent shocking Tyranitar to its core. However, it manages to throw up a poisonous substance that starts polluting the stage of water. Lanturn starts to try and swim away only for it to eventually be backed into a corner.

"Tyranitar end this with Blizzard."

A huge snow storm is unleashed as it freezes the water. Lanturn tries to get out but ends up being frozen in polluted water slowly choking itself.

"Lanturn you got to get out of there. Signal Beam."

"It is finished. Tyranitar break open the ice."

Tyranitar's claws become an extension of itself as it uses Shadow Claw to tear open the icy field. Drifting out of the hole comes out a fainted Lanturn.

"Lanturn is unable to battle. Tyranitar wins."

"Oh no Lanturn!" cries out Lyra. "Return." "Hitmonchan let's go."

* * *

><p>"That was kind of harsh wasn't it?" Leaf asks.<p>

"It's a part of him; you can't change a person's upbringing completely," Red says.

"I just wished he would stop using these kinds of ideas though," says Rui. "It makes him seem more criminal— even if he used to be one. I mean he's a celebrated hero now, there's no need for that."

* * *

><p>'I did not expect him to be so cruel in that last attack. And to think Lanturn was already fully restored by the time he did. A one- hit KO strategy that worked only because I set it up. I got to think about the rest of the battles better.' "Hitmonchan use Mach Punch."<p>

A quick punch to the face and Tyranitar becomes knocked out.

Wes just starts smirking. "Tyranitar return. Show them Espeon." The psychic cat appears gracefully with its master. "This is the first half of my set of twins, the pride and joys of my team. Think you can beat her?"

'He's just trying to intimidate me.' Lyra muses. "Well then I'll just have to take it down like the others then. Hitmonchan Agility."

"Espeon finish it with one shot. Psychic into Psybeam."

While the fighting-type gains speed, Espeon just uses its psychic prowess and stops it rather easily. Hitmonchan's struggle provides fruitless as a multi-colored beam strikes it down knocking it out in one hit.

"Hitmonchan is unable to battle. Espeon wins."

"Return Hitmonchan." Lyra stares at Wes for a moment only to see his smirk is still plastered on his face. Other than that no other indication from Wes is shown. 'Is he really that strong? Well then I'll just have to get rid of that smirk now don't I?' "Absol let's go."

"Espeon return—," says Wes only to be interrupted.

"Absol use Pursuit."

As the all too familiar red beam of light is shot out of the Pokeball, Absol rushes in and slams the opponent. Espeon seems to be phased just a little bit before finally being consumed by the capture device.

"Good plan I must admit, but that barely made my Espeon flinch. However, here's my Espeon's twin. Come on out Umbreon."

The moonlight Pokemon takes the stages as it stares down its opponent judging whether it was worth its time.

"Umbreon use Curse."

The Pokemon's eyes start glowing making it look more intimidating than before.

"Absol use Swords Dance."

The other dark-type also increases its stat with a wild bladed dance.

"Umbreon use Confuse Ray."

The midnight Pokemon's eyes flash with a bright light. Absol instantly becomes dazed. Absol starts smashing its head on the floor at twice the impact from his recently used Swords Dance.

"Absol retur—," Lyra tries to retriever her Pokemon only for Wes to counter with, "Mean Look."

Umbreon's eyes again start to intensify just as the beam of light ensnares Absol. Problem being the light disappears, still leaving out the confused Absol.

"Umbreon start using Curse, max it out."

'This is bad; he's trying to setup on me.' "Absol break free of this confusion and use Night Slash."

After hearing her trainer, the dog snaps out of it and does a sliding-like slash, almost like a quick draw, and pushes back Umbreon. Umbreon manages to land on its feet, but is relatively surprised by the hit.

'Super Luck along with a high-critical hit ratio move. It's a good idea; however Umbreon's better than that.' "Umbreon just wait."

'He's baiting me obviously, but I have to go on the offensive.' "Absol use Superpower."

'Here it comes,' Wes thinks to himself as he times out the attack.

"Alright Umbreon use Payback."

With the supercharged attack from Absol coming in, Umbreon holds its feet locked into place. As soon as the freight train-like attack comes in, Umbreon bends its head hitting Absol underneath its head sending it flying off. Umbreon however is pushed back from the recoil of the attack. Absol barely manages to land on its feet.

"Absol Stone Edge."

"Umbreon Shadow Ball."

The dark orbs meet the sharp-edged rocks and collide in the middle. The rocks, however, pierce through the attack. The hit on Umbreon though was severely weakened making the attack do little damage.

'He slowed down the attack to minimize the damage. His skill is amazing, but I won't be defeated.' "Absol use X-Scissor."

"Umbreon Sand Attack."

As the bladed dog strikes down, a bunch of sand is kicked at it ruining its line of sight. It lightly grazes Umbreon, but that's all that was necessary for Wes to end it.

"Umbreon finish it with another Payback."

Umbreon smashes into Absol again this time sending into the stadium walls with swirls in its eyes.

"Absol is unable to battle, Umbreon wins. We shall now have an extended break, so as to find the endings of several other matches that have just now finished," says to the announcer to the crowds as a TV screen starts showing some of the final moments in a couple of the battles. Meanwhile, Wes and Lyra head to their own rooms to watch.

(A/N: This will allow me time to show some of the other battles, that way next chapter I can just skip to the next section of the tourney instead of stuck on the same round.)

* * *

><p><em>Gary<em>_ vs. Sean_

"What an amazing match so far folks," announces the announcer to the crowds. On the field are the last two Pokemon:Gary's Blastoise vs. Sean's Venasaur.

"Venasaur use Razor Leaf," cries out Sean.

"Blastoise use Ice Beam," saysGary.

The beam of ice easily takes out the leaves, and since Venasaur is too tired to move, it gets struck down ending the match.

"Venasaur is unable to battle. Blastoise wins. The winner of this semi-final match of the Bock D division is Gary of Pallet Town."

* * *

><p><em>Screen switches to Tyson vs. Paul<em>

"Electivire Thunder!" yells out Paul.

"Meowth counter with a Thunderbolt," says Tyson.

The electrical attacks halt each other (A/N: think of Pikachu vs. Meowth in the Hoenn League tournament with Ash, Thunderbolt somehow negated a Thunder from an electric type; it says a lot).

The famed cowboy hat wearing Meowth starts showing signs of fatigue after the last attack.

"Electivire finish this with ThunderPunch."

"Meowth dodge with Double Team."

The punch slides smoothly as the Meowth multiplies into five counterparts.

"Meowth use Slash to end this."

"Electivire Protect."

The tired cat gathers some of its remaining strength to strike, but is easily blocked and bounced off leaving Electivire a prime opportunity to attack.

"Brick Break."

A fist comes upon the stylish cat and sends him crashing into the floor leaving a small crater around it.

"Meowth is unable to battle. Electivire wins. This match goes to Paul of Veilstone City."

* * *

><p><em>Michael vs. Richie<em>

"Sparky use Thunder Wave into Agility." The Pikachu starts speeding around making it harder for Michael's Ursaring to hit it also effectively slowing it down as well.

"Ursaring use Earthquake." The massive shaking makes Richie's Pikachu aim for the air where Ursaring can see it.

"Ursaring finish it off with Façade." Though Ursaring is paralyzed, it uses the status infliction power move along with its ability Guts allows a one-shot victory over the Pikachu.

"Pikachu is unable to continue. The winner is Michael of Orre."

(note that the champions Lance and Cynthia won their matches as well)

* * *

><p><em>Return back to the stadium <em>

The two trainers head back to the arena inspired by the victories of their friends.

Since Wes was winning he decides to call out his Pokemon first. "Let's go Metagross."

"A Metagross huh, then I choose Rapidash."

"Metagross Earthquake."

"Rapidash Bounce up into Flame Wheel."

The fire stallion jumps up quite gracefully and the flames on its back starts to consume its entire flame until it reaches the point of a burning sphere ready to smash into the Metagross.

"Metagross Iron Defense."

The whole metallic body of this giant supercomputer starts turning a dark metallic color, coating it with a second layer of steel.

"Rapidash keep going with a Flamethrower."

The flames start spinning out of control as the flaming sphere keeps moving onto the large target. (A/N: same move Chimchar did in the gym battle with Fantina did, it was the variation of the counter shield but more offensive) Metagross takes a huge hit, and is pushed all the way back to where Wes is standing by. Though Metagross's body can be seen being lit up by a huge flame afterwards.

'She used one of Red's ideas huh, not to mention that Metagross is now burned.' "Metagross use Agility into Meteor Mash."

Metagross pulls up its four legs above its head and starts accelerating towards the fire horse. The front right leg begins to smash the horse until…

"Rapidash use Fire Blast."

The familiar five shaped kanji symbol emerges and blasts Metagross into the sky. It faints upon landing.

"Metagross is unable to continue. Rapidash is the winner."

Silently Wes recalls his Pokemon and sends back in his Espeon.

"Rapidash Will-o-Wisp."

The blue shaped fire ball is sent towards the Espeon, which easily dodges it only for another flame to come from behind. This time Espeon uses Protect to save itself from being burned.

"Espeon Shadow Ball."

And the shadowy blobs are hurled at an incredible rate only for Rapidash to bounce out of the way.

"Rapidash use Flamethrower in the air."

"Espeon use Shadow Ball once more."

The Shadow Ball and Flamethrower collide negating each other out. Though it looks like both Pokemon begin to head towards each other, never mind the smoke.

"Rapidash Agility followed by Megahorn."

"Espeon use Swift followed by Psychic to dodge."

The flaming stallion rushes in at an incredible pace as its horns begin to shine. Then it begins to see bright, shining stars following it through the smokescreen and has to use its horns to get rid of them, thus allowing Espeon to Psychic itself above the scenery for a better vantage point.

"Espeon follow with another Swift."

As another set of stars pour out and take flight directly towards Rapidash, Lyra follows with another combination.

"Rapidash use Agility and Bounce, then follow it up with another Megahorn."

Using the extra burst of speed, the flaming stallion jumps up high at an incredible rate, jumping higher than Espeon was. Upon gravity taking effect, Rapidash's horn glows again poised and ready to strike only for Espeon to use Psybeam pushing it back down to the ground.

"Espeon no more holding back, use Psychic and Psybeam."

'Wait he was holding back and Rapidash is already taking a beating. How am I going to get out of this? Wait I know,' Lyra quickly forms her next idea. 'This better work,' she desperately hopes. "Rapidash use Megahorn to tear through the Psychic field and setup another Flame Wheel.

Since Megahorn is a bug- type move the control that Psychic would normally have is cut, almost as if the horn is piercing through a psychic field of energy. The Psybeam, however, still is fired. Rapidash quickly forms a giant flaming wheel once more and charges into the multicolored beam. The result wasn't pretty.

"Rapidash!" Lyra cries out as soon as she sees her Rapidash being pushed back into the stadium wall. Result being Rapidash loses.

"Rapidash is unable to battle. Espeon wins."

"Rapidash return," she says with a sigh. 'I've never felt so overmatched before, even that one time against Leaf way back when. I'm down 4:2 and two of them include his Johto Eeveelutions. What am I going to do?' She then turns to the crowd seeing her boyfriend among her giving an encouraging look. Taking it to heart she remembers, 'That's right. He'd never give up, and neither will I. This is our chance to shine.' "Let's go Dragonite."

"Espeon use Morning Sun."

"Dragonite, stop it with Rain Dance."

Espeon's body begins to radiate brilliantly, but then the rain comes pouring in lowering the glow. Espeon's wounds didn't seem to recover as much as they could have.

"Espeon return." The beam of light returns the fox, and in its place, Wes calls in his Flygon.

"Did you really have to switch out?" Lyra asks kind of annoyed by the situation.

"I never try to disrespect the pride by switching for an advantage, but for my Espeon and Umbreon, I'd do anything to keep them safe. Enough talk, Flygon use Dragon Claw."

'Didn't mean to touch a nerve, but okay.' "Dragonite use Dragon Dance to dodge."

The sand dragon rushes in quite quickly, but Dragonite does a quick vertical dodge, avoiding all of the attack.

"Dragonite follow it up with Hurricane."

A massive wind is felt as the mighty storm kicks up. Using the power of the rain, Dragonite unleashes a devastating Hurricane attack straight at Flygon.

"Flygon Sandstorm and Sand Tomb."

As the giant hurricane comes colliding in, a giant sand cyclone blocks the hit. While the sand kicks up, Flygon disappears into the sandstorm using its visor-like eyes to see through the storm.

"Dragonite, chase after with and use another Rain Dance to calm the sandstorm."

The orange dragon rushes in as another set of rain clouds hits the field, rinsing away all traces of the previous sandstorm.

"Flygon Stone Edge."

"Dragonite Extreme Speed, get behind it."

As soon as Flygon releases a fury of rocks, its rammed from its backside by the larger dragon.

"Flygon use Dragon Pulse."

"Dragonite Outrage." 'Let's just hope Dragonite can control himself,' Lyra desperately pleas.

The sand dragon unleashes a greenish orb at Dragonite, though Dragonite easily shrugs it off and goes berserk on Flygon. It continuously rams into it, clawing, punching, etc. were used to pummel Flygon.

"Flygon Sandstorm, time to evade."

A large sandstorm consumes them both as Flygon easily zips in and out of the funnel while avoiding the enraged dragon.

'The sandstorm should be enough for Dragonite to lose its abilities, unless Lyra makes it use that move twice,' thinks Wes.

"Dragonite use Hyper Beam."

The all-powerful orange beam tears through and the two Pokemon are out of the Sandstorm. The Hyper Beam did hit Flygon as its left wings seems to be struggling to hang

"Follow it up with another Hyper Beam."

'And she did it,' Wes thinks while sighing. "Flygon use Stone Edge."

Due to the effect of Outrage, the recharge moves need not to recharge, but what they gain in speed, they lose in power. After the Outrage ends, the Pokemon is virtually sitting duck, but the result is so worth it. Even if the second beam wasn't nearly as strong as the first, it still tears through the rocks and easily knocks out Flygon who couldn't dodge because of its broken wing.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Dragonite wins."

"Flygon return. Let's go Umbreon."

"Dragonite, return," Lyra calls off almost immediately. "Let's go Meganium."

'Hmm, she let off the confusion and bringing in her ace. Let's see if it's improved from our dear Leaf's battle,' Wes ponders. "Umbreon use Secret Power."

"Meganium use Substitute followed by Toxic."

'She loves to do that, doesn't she,' sighs Wes.

The black eon evolution starts dashing off to ram into the grass-type only to hit a doll and be hit by a Toxic sludge.

"Now your Umbreon's poisoned and my Substitute saves me the trouble," Lyra prattles a bit. "Meganium, return." After seeing Wes's expression, probably for continuously switching the brunette answers, "Well I'm already down, and if you want a good battle I have to play smart. Come on back out Dragonite."

Wes just shows an impassive face after that, though he seemed a little bit peeved still. "Well your Dragonite won't leave this field with another victory. Umbreon get ready."

"Dragonite dive in with a Dragon Claw."

The large orange dragon starts soaring towards Umbreon with its claws extended outward, but before the moment of impact, Wes calls out his next plan.

"Umbreon now! Sand Attack followed by a Toxic."

The black fox turns around and sweeps it feet and launches sand into Dragonite's eyes. Before the sand hits, a purple ooze is unleashed onto the sand, and the poison dirt mixture starts to severely burn the dragon's eyes out.

* * *

><p>"You see. That was being harsh. He could have just used Sand Attack and then just hit Dragonite, but now Dragonite's going to be hurt even crueler way than just attacking it," Leaf complained.<p>

"Wes does what he needs to do," Red replies back. "Wes knows Lyra is a tough opponent, so he's going all out. Anything wrong with that?"

Leaf just sighs.

'Well Wes I may agree with Amy there, but I know you and Ash have your reasons,' was Rui's thought.

* * *

><p>"Dragonite come on use Hurricane, Umbreon's getting weaker."<p>

'Hmm… she thinks the Toxic is going to strain us?' "Umbreon quickly use Heal Bell followed by Moonlight."

A hurricane kicks in as Dragonite sends multiple Hurricanes hoping to hit the dark-type now with the loss of its vision. The next thing people realize is a bell chime ringing around Umbreon and Wes and a moon hanging over the fox's head. The hurricane doesn't even seem to faze the two.

"Come on Dragonite, start listening to the chime."

The dragon seems to perk up its ears towards the bell, and it recovers some of its eye sight because the Toxic is now gone, but it's still hurts it.

"Dragonite use Waterfall and wash your eyes."

While Umbreon and its team is healed of status Umbreon its health, Dragonite creates a Waterfall and rushes through it cleansing off any of the remainder dirt. All in all, both Pokemon seem prime and ready now.

"Dragonite use Draco Meteor."

"Umbreon Dig."

The dragon Pokemon starts building power from its very core and shoots out several meteors that rain on the field. Umbreon quickly hides, but the vibration of being hit quickly draws it out of the ground and back into the field, only for it to be hit by the last chunks of meteors.

"Umbreon use Shadow Ball. We're finishing this."

A furious amount of shadowy blobs are dealt out at an extremely fast rate.

"Dragonite, fly up and send in some Dragon Pulse," Lyra quickly counters.

Now the dragon soars up high and sends in some greenish orbs to counter the dark ones. The resulting collision pushes both Pokemon back.

"Dragonite, finish this with Extreme Speed."

"Umbreon charge in with Secret Power."

Both Pokemon make their way for one last collision, but both Pokemon knock each other out. Dragonite faints because of the bulk of Umbreon increased the damage upon impact, while Umbreon couldn't last one last powerful hit from the mighty dragon.

"Umbreon and Dragonite are unable to battle. Trainers please recall and select your next Pokemon."

"Return Dragonite, you did a good job. Meganium the rest is up to you."

"Umbreon you did great. Espeon, win for your brother."

The two Pokemon come out, but Meganium seems a little startled. The Espeon in front of her is way stronger than Leaf's and Meganium mainly only won due to lack of actual battle practice on Leaf's Espeon's part.

"Meganium use Frenzy Plant."

"Already calling out your ace move?" asks Wes. "Anyways Espeon Psychic. Show them your real power."

The devastatingly large vines extend out as if an extension of Meganium's own body. The vines seem to get close to Espeon before half of them start glowing blue. The blue outlined ones being controlled by Espeon's Psychic start whacking back the rest of the plants. Both Pokemon seem to take a lot of exhaustion out of using it though.

"Espeon fire off rapid Signal Beams. End this."

"Meganium try and form a Light Screen quickly," Lyra calls out.

Try as it might, Meganium could only but up a tiny resistance after using the intense Frenzy Plant. The tiny barrier breaks as it becomes bombarded by Espeon's Signal Beam. It soon collapses out of being too tired.

"Meganium is no longer able to continue. The winner of the match and the semi-finals match is Wes and his Espeon!"

"Return," say both trainers. They look towards one another and nod, then they exit the stadium knowing there just going to applaud the others with the rest of them.

* * *

><p>"Well congratulations are in order," says Lyra. "Congrats you guys for all making it to the quarter finals. And also thank you Wes for your battle, though I would like to know what was your last Pokemon was."<p>

"Secret," he replies.

"Well Lyra, beautiful job with your Dragonite and Rapidash I must say," says Red.

"Ah thanks Ash, I actually got the idea about Rapidash from you," she replies back. "Though I didn't realize you already did the offensive counter shield already. I was just trying something new."

"Well the TV is about to announce who you guys are up against, so you might want to pay attention," says Rui.

**_Well after that last match we now have the results for the finals to the division rounds._**

**_Block A:_**

**_Red vs. Paul_**

**_Block B:_**

**_Wes vs. Lance_**

**_Block C._**

**_Michael vs. Cynthia_**

**_Block D: _**

**_Leaf vs. Gary_**

**_Trainers please begin preparations for your next round battle. Thank you._**

"Well it looks like I'm in the battle for my life," says Michael. "Battling arguably the strongest trainer out there. I can't wait."

"Finally, a rematch with Paul. Didn't expect it, I must admit, I thought Tyson would win, but it doesn't matter," says Ash.

"Yeah because we all know how the last battle was. You barely winning," teased Lyra.

"I'm glad you have so much confidence in me," he replies. "Anyways didn't you say that he's changed a bit?"

"Well that's what the others said. They said he became a better person, but since you don't believe them, I guess you'll just have to find out," Lyra says.

"Well that's all fine, but I'm in a dilemma," cries out Amy. "Gary actually knows about us, and I bet he's going to want answers. Should I offer them?"

"He's going to find out either way. Set it on your terms." The others all around her agreed.

"So the two champions of Orre against an Elite 4 champ. Better not disappoint us Michael," says Wes.

"Oh it's on."

* * *

><p>"Finally my chance to battle her," says Gary. 'Though I wonder what answers I may find."<p>

* * *

><p>"Wait, it's going to be Ash vs. Paul?" asks Dawn.<p>

"It looks like it," says Brock. 'I wonder how Ash reacts to this then.'

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Finally finished this chapter. Any questions on the battle PM or leave a review and I hope I can explain it if you didn't understand parts of it. Thanks for all those who review and until next time, please review and leave a comment. Thanks.<strong>

**P.S: I do realize that the plot itself isn't that big, but my original intention for the fanfic was to create a scene where I could depict some of the greatest ideas for battling I could think of. If you were wondering questions on why the plot seems kind of weird, there's your answer. I am trying to get a good plot going on the prequel, because I can actually visualize how I want the plot (mostly). If it becomes a big hassle I'll rework it later, but from my reviews from earlier, I don't think it's too major. Unless I'm wrong...**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Well here it is, the battle you've all been waiting for: Ash vs. Paul. This actually took a lot of effort to try and make, so I had to slow my own progress just to get more inspiration. Hopefully it lives up to your expectations.**

* * *

><p>"Well Red, looks like you're going to have it easy today," comments Michael as they were walking towards the stadium for Red's battle (the others were already there). It was actually at this moment they were walking past his going to be opponent. The purple haired trainer seemed quite annoyed but decided to listen anyways.<p>

"Eh, he's strong and he's always been a great rival, but still he won't win," Red answers back.

That seemed to really piss off the other trainer, and so he decided to interrupt.

"So Ash, or is it Red now? You really think you'll be able to beat me so easily?" he asks.

"Oh, I'm not being cocky or saying that or insulting you, I mean you recently beat Brandon and the Unova League did you not?"

"Oh so you heard about that. Hmm… your persona says you've changed. You're not that annoying kid way back in Sinnoh. What happened to shut your annoying self-up?

"Change happened." With those words, Red and Michael head towards the stadium...

* * *

><p>"Here it is folks, the finals for Block A. The champion for this division moves on the semifinals of the tournament. Let the battle commence."<p>

"Okay Paul, prove to me if you're still a challenging opponent will ya'. Alright, Floatzel I choose you."

"Confident as ever still. Ursaring stand by for battle."

"Floatzel start off with an Aqua Jet."

"Ursaring knock it down with Hammer Arm."

"Floatzel ascend and Ice Punch."

The sea weasel starts the battle with a burst of water surrounding it. Instead of attacking Ursaring, it curves straight up after passing it with its hands turning icy cold because the giant grizzly missed its attack.

"Ursaring Focus Blast."

A blue colored orb is launched at the water stream flowing from its opponent, only for it to turn into a layer of ice blocking the hit.

"Floatzel Ice Aqua Jet."

Curving back around, the sea weasel aims directly at the bear with a glint in its eyes.

"Ursaring Hammer Arm."

The giant bear makes its hands glow again as it once again tries to knock the Ice Aqua Jet down. However, the speed of Floatzel's attack lets it slip by the massive arms and score a critical hit into Ursaring's stomach.

'So he's made an automatic form of his Ice Aqua Jet,' Paul muses over. Meanwhile, several members in the audience were thinking the same thing. "Ursaring get up and use Thrash."

"Floatzel stall it with Water Pulse, back away."

The giant grizzly instantly becomes berserk charges towards its prey, but Floatzel jumps up and unleashes a blue orb that turns instantly into a crashing wave. The bear seems to just tear through it, and manages to get in close to Floatzel.

"Hyper Beam," Paul instantly orders.

"Floatzel use Sonic Boom at its feet and get behind it with Agility."

With its temper being still unleashed to its Thrash attack, it manages to create an intense beam of orange light. Floatzel starts swinging its tails, and the Sonic Boom starts messing up Ursaring's balance. Even still the attack manages to get a good hit on Floatzel, but it doesn't stop the sea weasel from getting in behind it.

"Floatzel Ice Punch."

"Ursaring turn around and use Hammer Arm!"

Floatzel deals a devastating Ice Punch on Ursaring with a smirk. Though, with the last bit of endurance and adrenaline from Thrash, Ursaring grabs Floatzel and smashes it into the ground. Upon doing that it collapses from the strain. Floatzel barely manages to get up on its knees from that surprising attack, but withstands it all the same.

"Ursaring is unable to battle. Floatzel is the winner."

"Humph… seems as though you really did get better Ash," Paul begrudgingly admits as he returns his Ursaring.

"Oh, you've barely seen anything yet," Red replies.

"Still cocky as ever, well then let's wipe that smirk from your face. Drapion time for battle."

"Floatzel here's your rematch from Lily of the Valley. Let's do it. Charge a Razor Wind and do another Aqua Jet."

'Tch…just like last time.' "Drapion Cross Poison."

The giant poison 'X' is launched but is easily avoided by Floatzel and re-aims itself towards the poison type.

"Drapion intercept."

"Paul, when are you going to learn? Floatzel release the Razor Wind."

Drapion tries to grip the water Pokemon with its long arm claw, but because Floatzel unleashed the Razor Wind, instead of as an attack, the extra wind made Floatzel slip past the poison type.

"So things have truly changed with you then. All the better then. Drapion Pin Missile, rapid fire attack.

"Floatzel absorb it with a Whirlpool."

Instantly bright missiles soar towards the air at rapid fire pace into a Whirlpool acting as a shield. Floatzel can only stop the attack with its 'shield' while Drapion is still able to keep moving.

"Keep it up. Jump and also launch Cross Poison."

"Floatzel stand your ground. Anchor your tails to the floor. After the Whirlpool breaks use a Water Gun."

The sea weasel begins planting its rotary-like tails to the ground and braces itself for its shield to fall. Once the scorpion is in range, it unleashes a Cross Poison, easily shattering the Whirlpool. Floatzel, however, is unable to fire off a Water Gun as the poison type sends in another barrage of Pin Missiles. Floatzel braces itself, but can't withstand the close ranged assault and succumbs to the damage.

"Floatzel is unable to battle. The winner is Drapion."

"One down, five to go."

Red just rolls his eyes as he returns his Pokemon. "Let's go Scrafty. Alright use Hi Jump Kick."

"Tch… Drapion dodge and use Toxic Spikes."

The giant scorpion dodges the attack and launches a purple orb into the sky which scatters into the field as spikes. Scrafty, however, doesn't crash.

"Scrafty change the momentum into a Rock Climb."

As soon as it smashes into the floor, a giant plate of the earth rises with Drapion landing. Scrafty is poisoned though due to the Toxic Spikes.

"Scrafty now get after it with Drain Punch."

"Drapion use Venoshock."

With Scrafty closing its hands aiming for the strike, a giant, purple ooze is launched. The ooze however didn't do that much and the fighting type delivers a nasty blow, knocking Drapion off its perch at the top of the Rock Climb. Scrafty's energy heals significantly, while Drapion faints.

"Drapion is unable to battle. Scrafty wins."

Paul starts getting really annoyed, "How could that Venoshock do nothing especially since Scrafty was poisoned, unless…"

"That's right my Scrafty has the Shed Skin ability. The poison wore off as soon as it touched."

Paul just returns his Drapion and calls out his ace Torterra.

"So it'll be your Torterra this time. Scrafty use Bulk Up."

"Torterra use Frenzy Plant."

The thick vines quickly start whipping the fighting type while it remains concentrating. When Scrafty is finally done, it breaks free by using a quick Brick Break on the vines.

"Scrafty now use Ice Punch quickly."

"Torterra use Crunch."

As the icy fist starts forming, Scrafty tries to hit the giant continent Pokemon, but the grass type bites down on the hand that actually had the Ice Punch effectively shutting it down.

"Torterra Giga Drain."

The giant roots appear on Torterra's body as it drains the remaining health from Scrafty.

"Scrafty get out of there," Red tries to call out but it was too late.

"Torterra throw it up and finish this with a Hyper Beam."

Scrafty unable to free itself from its bind suddenly gets launched into the air without warning and is slammed hard to the other side of the arena as a brilliant orange beam knocks it way out of there.

"Scrafty is unable to battle. Torterra wins."

"Scrafty return. Come on out Donphan."

The armor Pokemon comes out onto field but is also affected by the Toxic Spikes.

"You chose a Pokemon with a poor typing against my Torterra huh. What are you trying to pull?" questions Paul.

"You'll see," Red calmly answers. "Donphan Rapid Spin."

The ground type Pokemon begins clearing the field of the littering Toxic Spikes with a giant spin, kind of like a vacuum.

"Either way your Donphan is still doomed as it was from the start. Torterra another Frenzy Plant."

"It's just like you to start with the most powerful attacks Paul. Donphan use Rollout."

As the giant continent Pokemon unleashes another barrage of thick vines, Donphan instead of getting hit by them, rolls right on them like a ramp and shoots towards the skies.

"Now Donphan while he's recharging, Hidden Power and follow it up with a Hyper Beam."

While still in the air, white bubble looking objects start forming around the ground type. They become released and start pelting the immobile Torterra making it grunt upon the impact. Then as if that barrage wasn't enough, a giant orange beam is shot right afterwards that promptly pushes Torterra very far back. Donphan struggles to land from using the Hyper Beam, but still manages all the same. Torterra, however, struggles to even get its footing back.

"Now Torterra, Leaf Storm attack."

With a great rustling of its tree on its back, Torterra sends a storm of leaves that surrounds Donphan from its sides while being pelted from its front.

"Donphan another Rapid Spin into a Rollout."

Donphan begins to spin around negating the twister like leaves. It then uses the momentum to start another Rollout with even more speed.

"Torterra Giga Drain."

More vines come out of the continent Pokemon thus stopping the wheel that is Donphan from continuing its attack. As the plants start draining the remaining health out of Donphan, Red decides to finish this battle.

"This is your own fault Paul. Donphan Hyper Beam."

Now since Donphan is at a point-blank range and its mouth being uncovered, a sickly-bright orange beam shoots at out of its mouth causing a massive explosion to come out. Upon the result of the smog clearing out, Donphan is shown fainted immediately. Torterra, manages to gain a semblance of footing, before it too falls down.

"Torterra and Donphan are unable to battle. With both trainers having three Pokemon down, we shall continue after a short break."

Both trainers promptly recall their Pokemon and head back to their rooms to recollect their thoughts.

* * *

><p>"It's rather surprising that they're both tied don't you think," says Max.<p>

"It is kind of odd, because normally Paul would be leading at this point in the match," piques up Dawn.

"To think Donphan managed to at least tie against one of Paul's ace Pokemon even with the disadvantage," says Brock. "It seems all of Ash's Pokemon are close to their peaks in strength."

"Well then who do you think will win?" asks May.

"As of right now, I would say Ash. Normally Paul would be able to tear every little detail about Ash's strategy and destroy it, but as you can see it didn't happen," says Brock. "

"The way a person battles should give a hint to the way a person is after all, and it seems Ash's isn't worried one bit," says Misty.

* * *

><p>"Let the battle now continue!"<p>

"Come on out Glalie."

"Froslass stand by for battle."

The announcer and the crowd watch amazed at the evolutionary battle that will take place.

"Two ice types, but this match is mine. Froslass Hail."

"You do realize that my Glalie recovers health in the hailstorm due to its ability. Whatever, Glalie use Shadow Ball."

A shadowy sphere is emitted from Glalie's mouth. The attack seemingly hits, but just passes on right through.

"You forgot my own ability Snow Cloak. Even if you receive health, there's no point if you can't dish anything back out. Froslass fire off your own Shadow Ball.

Now with the tables turned, the attack which Glalie just fired is received instead as damage. Tauntingly Froslass moves in and out of the snowstorm showing off to its brethren the skills of a ghost type Pokemon.

"Glalie use the hail as cover. Use Sheer Cold."

"Froslass prepare a Destiny Bond if it hits."

As the giant wave of subzero ice starts spreading across the field, Froslass using her abilities as a ghost type, ties her spirit to that of Glalie's just before the arctic wave hits. Being struck down, due to some pretty lucky accuracy, Froslass faints on the spot bringing down Glalie. The hail surrounding the field though has now ended.

"Both Froslass and Glalie are unable to battle. Please choose another Pokemon."

"Return Glalie/ Froslass," their trainers call out.

"Alright Infernape let's end this now."

"So it's gotten even stronger; it still won't beat us. Let's go Magmortar."

Both Pokemon enter the field, but the fire ape seems to be more upbeat than usual.

"We'll knock you out before you can even use your Blaze ability. Magmortar use Rock Tomb."

"I doubt we'll even need Blaze, but if you do trigger it this match is ours. Infernape use Mach Punch."

Before the giant boulders could even get close to hit, the fire monkey leaps out and throws a severely fast punch onto the blast Pokemon pushing it very far back from its starting position.

"We're not going to be beaten that quickly. Magmortar Flamethrower then follow it up with Thunderbolt."

"This shall be too easy. Infernape Counter Shield."

"This technique, I already know about it. Magmortar use Rock Tomb again."

"Oh Infernape's Counter Shield is very special. Do it now."

Infernape easily dodges the flame and electricity. It starts up its Flame Wheel with its Flamethrower being its whip-like shields. Unlike Lyra's Rapidash, the flames are larger and give a better coverage of sweeping projectiles. As Magmortar dishes out another Rock Tomb, the flame whips smash the rock; the rock becomes superheated and implodes itself into lava.

"Magmortar stop it with Psychic."

Magmortar tries to control the rapidly approaching wheel of death (flames) with its psychic abilities. It however becomes apparent that it can't handle the Counter Shield, and ultimately succumbs to being hit by several large flame whips before being run over by the Flame Wheel.

"Magmortar get up now!"

"Infernape finish this with another Mach Punch."

As the blast Pokemon struggles to take a knee, Infernape instantly appears in front of it and delivers a terrifying blow to the gut making it sure Magmortar stays down for good.

"Magmortar is unable to battle. Infernape is the winner."

"Magmortar return. Electivire finish this."

'So it's appeared.' "Infernape we're finishing this. Use Mach Punch into a Flamethrower."

"Electivire block it with Brick Break and then follow it up with Thunder."

Infernape instantly appears before the electric type and punches, only for it to be swept aside by Electivire's Brick Break. The Flamethrower, though, pushes Electivire back before it can use Thunder.

'It's better than I thought, and it was a tough opponent to beat already.' "Infernape use Dig."

"Electivire use Thunder Punch on the ground."

"Infernape dig faster."

As the electric type tries to spark the underground, the electricity can't reach far enough to where Infernape is.

"Just like last time. Infernape use Flare Blitz."

"Electivire Protect."

A heat source can be detected far below showing signs of burning reaching the top. The heat starts to gradually build across the stadium floor. After that, a giant inferno sears the entire stage and reaches almost to the stadium's height. However, Electivire's Protect, easily shrugs it off with an ample radius to move around.

"Was that supposed to do anything?" taunts Paul.

Red just smirks and says, "Do it."

While the raging fire is still going on, Infernape digs underneath Electivire within its own dome of protection, and easily punches it on the surprised Pokemon. Though after that Flare Blitz, Infernape seems to have lost quite a lot of health from the recoil.

"As you can see, the Flare Blitz was just a distraction; you fell for it," says Red as the Protect starts fading away.

"Tricky as ever huh. Well it won't do any good. Electivire Thunder."

"Infernape use Dig once more."

As the electricity soars through the air, the ape easily avoids the hit.

"Electivire Protect."

Paul somehow knowing the timing on when the Dig will strike calls out to Electivire, who just manages to make a barrier that pushes back the fire type.

"Electivire grab it."

The coils around Electivire's body wrap up the fire type shut.

"Finish it off with Thunder."

"Infernape use Flare Blitz."

Having contact with the Pokemon, an electrical attack does more damage than just indirectly. Therefore, Electivire's attack becomes an amped up version. Infernape responds by turning its entire body on fire, creating the infamous "Air Lens." The heat basically tears down the electricity around it, or it would have. The Flare Blitz worked to a degree, but since the electrical attack was amplified, it did manage to do some damage to the fire type.

"Electivire Brick Break."

Electivire swings one of its arms and easily makes a critical blow on Infernape who's still trapped.

"Guess your Electivire was tougher than I first thought. Well, you're not going to win the match, because Infernape will now become your undoing."

"It won't. Electivire Thunder."

"Infernape Flamethrower."

Instead of the usual collision, the electricity and fire sail past each other; both Pokemon getting hit. After that, they're both on their knees.

"Infernape Mach Punch."

"Electivire Thunder Punch."

Again instead of canceling each other out, they both hit their intended target. Then both Pokemon fall down to the floor. Infernape and Electivire slowly get up, but in the end Infernape falls down.

"Infernape is unable to battle. Electivire wins."

"Didn't expect that. Infernape Return. Finish this Gliscor."

As soon as the bat appears, Electivire gives a smirk before promptly fainting on the spot.

"It appears Electivire is unable to battle. The winner of the Block A division is Red!"

"Electivire return." Turning towards Red he says, "That was a good battle." Not even bothering to explain his actions he just turns around and leaves. Shrugging Red leaves as well.

* * *

><p>"Beat him with just five Pokemon Red," comments Michael as they both head out. "I thought you said he was a tougher opponent. You know like to actually do damage with your final Pokemon."<p>

"Lucky for me Infernape has certain issues with that trainer, otherwise I'd be down to my last," Red replies back.

"Well then since none of our matches are happening soon, so let's head back then. Leaf should be done with her training, and I have no idea where Wes was."

"Well then let's go."

* * *

><p>"Great job with your battle Ash," says Lyra as she pulls her boyfriend into a hug.<p>

"Thanks but where were you?"

"Sorry brother but I pulled your girlfriend away to help me with training," says Leaf.

"Then where were you Wes?" asks Michael.

"Personal preparation," he replies. "Speaking of which, shouldn't you be preparing the most considering you're battling Cynthia."

"Well, think of it this way. If I beat her, then she's not as great as everyone thinks. If she wins, then I'll just be like a scout for y'all."

"And this has to do with training how?" asks Rui.

"It doesn't, but seeing as Ash had his battle, well… you can get a lot of ideas from him that's for sure."

Ash just deadpans. "Your training was just watching me battle." Turning his head towards his sister he asks, "Well we have some time, so Leaf we're heading back for personal training. Lyra, you want to come with?"

With a nod from her, the siblings and Lyra head out.

"How much Aura training do they actually need?" Michael asks.

The Orre couple just shrugs at the question.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Finally finished this. Actually I had more ideas, but this should do. I wanted to get this done by Christmas, that's why. Anyways please let me know what you think of the battle, since you guys seemed so excited over this battle. If it disappointed you, then I'll just redo the chapter since I think you guys deserved to have an epic battle between Ash and Paul. Thanks for reading. Please review and have a Merry Christmas.<strong>

**P.S.: If there any random sentences/ incorrect sentences then just PM me to delete them, because I changed the chapter's plot a bit and I might have missed something. Like I said, I wanted to post by Christmas which meant a lower beta checking. Thanks.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Well I know that I haven't updated as fast as usual, but like all other great authors before me, I'll blame it on something else. Okay actually I had like ZERO inspiration, so the battle couldn't be envisioned in my head like usual. Next, I've been too busy reading other fanfics and doing schoolwork. Lastly, I blame it on Pokemon Online. It's so amazing! Curse you for distracting me from typing this! Well enough with the ranting hope the battle is good enough for you.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>Did you bring him with you?"

"Of course brother; his Pokeball is right here."

"Personally I never thought him or you would make it this far. I know you're more than capable, but you're still the youngest trainer and he still is the other Kanto prodigy, even if he mostly does just research now a days. Anyways do us proud Amy."

"I'll make this battle worthwhile."

* * *

><p>"I still never thought those two would meet up in the end of the division," comments May.<p>

"I'm still surprised that Gary made it this far since he hasn't been doing any serious battling until now. Guess he's still in top shape," says Dawn.

"Yeah, but look who he's facing. It's Ash's younger sister. Not to mention the youngest trainer to compete in this competition. I don't think anyone thought she'd get this far," says Max.

"Well then who do you think will win?" asks Misty.

"I don't know, but I know it's going to be a big battle so let's go."

* * *

><p>"So Ash you never told us who you think would wins," comments Michael.<p>

"As much I hate to admit it, but Amy is probably going to face her first career loss today. She'll manage alright against him, but her Pokemon don't have the raw experience to handle him. Luckily though she's carrying an ace with her."

"Wait, but you're okay with that? I thought you wanted to register het under your team."

"Personally I think she's better suited for use under her team."

"Well do you think it'll change anything?" asks Rui.

"It just depends on Amy."

_Scene_

"Ladies and gentlemen, we shall now begin the Block D division finals. Here before us now are the two prodigy trainers. Standing on this corner, we have the prodigy of Pallet, Gary Oak. Facing him is our youngest trainer competing and also making it to the quarter-finals is Leaf of Orre."

"Well let's begin. Starmie let's go," Leaf calls out first.

"Kingdra, let's go."

"Starmie begin with Surf."

"Kingdra dodge with Dragon Dance."

Kingdra easily avoids the wave while boosting its physical prowess along with its speed.

"Starmie Hydro Pump."

"Kingdra use Dragon Pulse."

A huge blast of water is sent out from the star-shaped Pokemon. In return, the seahorse counters with launching a greenish orb from its mouth (?) right back. The two seem to clash back and forth resulting in an explosion.

'Time for our special move.' "Alright Starmie use Hydro Pump again followed by a Thunderbolt."

"You and your brother with electrocuted water," Gary sighs. "Kingdra dodge with another Dragon Dance."

'He fell for it.' "Starmie you know what to do."

As the torrent of conducted water is sent, Kingdra avoids it only for it to follow after it.

'Okay, even if it can do that the endurance to keep up the amount of water should tire it out.' "Kingdra use Double Team."

"Starmie split it."

As clones and clones of the seahorse begin to emerge, the Hydro Pump begins to branch out into a 'V' and keep dividing. It was an endless stream of water that kept splitting, like a web that keeps expanding. The system of water easily bypasses through all of the Double Team copies of Kingdra and even manages to hit Kingdra really hard.

'Since when could any trainer do that?' Gary ponders. "Okay let me guess; your using a combination of Hydro Pump along with Thunderbolt, then you used Psychic to branch out your attacks, right?"

"Right in one, Professor. Or is it Prof. Assistant? Anyways, since Starmie has access to all these moves why not do something with them. There's a reason I made it to the quarter-finals even if I am the youngest."

As the crowd looks amazed at the display, Gary just asks again. "Ash taught you this didn't he," he deadpanned while smacking his face with his hand.

"Maybe," she added cutely. "Anyways Starmie finish this with Blizzard."

'I really need to find out what happened,' he thinks to himself. "Kingdra Dive."

A huge snowstorm covers the field in snow as Kingdra dives underwater. After using all these attacks, Starmie seems really tired as both trainers can see. Kingdra, while not being frozen underwater, is still stuck underneath.

"Starmie use Recover."

"Now I get your strategy," says Gary. "You're Pokemon are stronger than most granted, but there still not at the strength to beat most professional trainers. So you always use some form of a strategy or combination, whether they may be simple or complex, to make up for it. Since your Starmie is tired then my point is correct. Kingdra crack the ice with Dragon Pulse."

Kingdra easily gets out of its confinement.

"It doesn't mean you'll win. Starmie begin another Hydro Pump."

"Kingdra use Waterfall."

Kingdra easily begins to charge through the Hydro Pump only for it to stop once it hears Leaf's voice again.

"Keep going and use Ice Beam."

To the shock of the crowd, Starmie freezes its own Hydro Pump. Though instead of just dropping due to gravity, the now frozen water shaped log begins to start smashing against Kingdra who tries to break through it.

"Psychic control over frozen water too. Yup, Ash was definitely responsible for this. Kingdra use Outrage."

"Starmie use Psychic."

Starmie puts up the effort to subdue the enraged seahorse, only for it to gradually lose its hold on it.

"Kingdra charge into it now."

"Hold it back Starmie. Use the hydroelectric combo again."

Try as it might, Starmie could not pull of its famous combo again before Kingdra rams it into the wall.

"Starmie is unable to battle. Kingdra is the winner."

"Starmie you did great. Return. Let's go Gengar."

"Kingdra use Rest now. Restore your strength."

"Gengar use Nightmare and Dream Eater. Avenge Starmie please."

As Kingdra falls asleep, a shadow comes out of Gengar and attacks Kingdra. Then Gengar begins to drain the remaining health knocking it out in its sleep.

"Kingdra is unable to battle. Gengar is the winner."

"Kingdra return." 'What did you two do when y'all left?' he questioned himself. "Umbreon I choose you." 'Umbre, Umbreon'

"Gengar use Substitute."

"Umbreon use Mean Look."

A scary, mystical eye makes itself known as Gengar hides itself under a decoy.

'Now why would he use Mean Look? He can't use Toxic because of Gengar being a Poison type, but then what's his goal?' "Gengar use Focus Punch."

"Umbreon dodge and use Hidden Power."

As Gengar swoops in with a blue colored fist, Umbreon jumps up and several orbs around its body pelt Gengar.

'As I suspected, her Pokemon can't keep up with mine.' "Umbreon use Dark Pulse."

"Gengar, into the shadows and follow up with a Toxic."

"Umbreon Double Team followed by Dark Pulse and Shadow Ball."

As Gengar appears from the shadows and releases a poisonous sludge, Umbreon dodges by using the shadows splitting and surrounds Gengar. It then releases two of its most devastating attacks as Gengar tries to delve down into the shadows once more only finding it can't. Gengar takes in the hits and faints.

"Gengar is unable to battle. Umbreon is the winner"

"Gengar return." Leaf then asks Gary. "How'd you stop Gengar from hiding again?"

He responds back, "Your up against the Moonlight Pokemon. Isn't it kind of self-explanatory?"

She sighs. "I guess so. Fine Ninetales let's go."

"Umbreon Hidden Power followed by a Shadow Ball."

'Got to remember his is more offensive than most, though it seems its defenses are still high like the usual Umbreon.' "Ninetales take it head on. Use Will-o-wisp with Extrasensory."

As the mystical blue fire surrounds around Ninetales, it turns into yet again another Counter Shield that easily blocks off the enemy's attacks (the shield is in the alignment as are Stone Edge and Hidden Power would be before being launched).

Leaf says, "I actually got this idea from brother's battle with Fantina, who was able to copy it without moves that could be used with it. How do you like it?"

Gary just sighs. 'Again she does something no trainer her age should be able to do.' "Umbreon disrupt the flow with Psychic."

'Perfect,' Leaf thinks to herself. As the Psychic slowly makes the Counter Shield stop, Ninetales is consumed within its flames. After a while its eyes start flashing, and it emerges quite beautifully out of the flames looking sharper and more elegant than before.

"You do realize that Will-o-wisp won't activate your ability since your already a Fire type right?" trailed off Gary.

"Indeed, but you didn't see what you thought you saw. Ninetales Flamethrower."

A stronger, brighter flame than what normally would come out shot out of the vixen's mouth.

"Umbreon dodge and follow it up with Dark Pulse."

As the twisted, dark spiral is hurled from Umbreon's mouth, the attacks are immediately blocked by the vicious flame. Gary then turns to Ninetales and sees its eyes glowing blue.

"Ninetales do it, Flame Web."

Just like Starmie's extreme hydroelectric attack, Ninetales's flame creates a branching system of flames. The fire this time though, is actually constant because of the Flash Fire boost, so Ninetales doesn't tire out from using too much of its power.

"Umbreon use Dig." Gary then turns his head towards Leaf. "You still activated Flash Fire, by using the fire around Ninetales as a distraction. Ninetales probably used another fire move, which would go unnoticed while being consumed in flames."

"Indeed, but how are you going to stop it?" she replies back.

Umbreon dives down, but true to her words, one of the flames branches itself into the hole and burns Umbreon from underground. Umbreon rises back onto the arena heavily scorched and fainted.

"Umbreon is unable to battle. Ninetales is the victor."

"Umbreon you did a good job. Golem I choose you!"

"Ninetales begin Counter Shield and prep a Solar Beam."

"Golem back to back Earthquake followed by Magnitude."

The crossed ellipse Counter Shield forms itself around Ninetales. The ground itself, however, starts violently shaking at a random interval as the constant Earthquake and the varied Magnitude cause it to become unpredictable. Ninetales decides to jump up gathering as much of the light's rays as it can.

"Golem use Stone Edge, followed by Rock Blast." 'This should work,' he mutters.

"Ninetales disengage Counter Shield."

As soon as the vixen let's go the Counter Shield, the Extrasensory around the Will-o-wisp manipulate it to absorb each stone that was sent out. At the same time, Ninetales's Counter Shield recreates itself blocking the remainder of the Rock Blast.

"Will-o-wisp can be duplicated, and her brother was saying you'd be a good challenge. Shouldn't the great Professor's grandson know this," Leaf taunts at him.

"Golem use Rollout."

"Ninetales use Solar Beam."

As Golem curls itself into the ball and rolls at a speed one would think contradictory to its nature, the beam of light collides with it causing a great explosion. Though, through the explosion Golem looks relatively unharmed, instead of sent flying like most would think. Golem easily collides with Ninetales, but the kitsune brushes off some of the impact with its Counter Shield.

"Ninetales no!" cries out Leaf. 'He used, I think Stone Edge to disrupt the Solar Beam and absorb the hit. And it looks like Ninetales seems really hurt. "Come on prep another Solar Beam."

"Golem Rock Blast followed by Earthquake."

"Ninetales use Flame Web once more."

The Flame Web easily takes down the Rock Blast and smashes Golem hard into the stadium arena, but able to live it for being a Rock type. The earthquake though disrupts the Flame Web, but Ninetales pulls up another one even though it looks quite bruised. It seems the injuries it has sustained didn't have any lasting effect.

"I know that should have made Ninetales, so why didn't it…" trails off Gary. "But wait, what happened to the Solar Beam," he mutters to himself. 'That's it; it just gathered the energy, which in turn restored some of Ninetales's health. By the very usage of Solar Beam, it has to gather energy in the first place. Huh clever.' "Golem use Dig."

"That's exactly what happened with Umbreon. Chase it down."

As the flames once more surge after the opponent underground, a bunch of rocks intercept it dispersing that part of the 'web.'

"Your brother was correct in you being a challenge then," she says.

"Golem, you know what to do."

As the Rock type punches the kitsune from underground, the Counter Shield and the Flame Web is disintegrated. Ninetales, however, recovers itself with the sun's energy. Golem just sighs, and then smirks before turning absolute white.

"Ninetales get out of there!" cried out Leaf.

"Golem use Explosion."

The bright light immediately turns into the infamous Explosion knocking out both Pokemon on the spot.

"Both Golem and Ninetales are unable to battle. Both trainers have lost their third Pokemon, so we shall have our break."

Both trainers head back to their locker rooms after they recall their wounded Pokemon.

_Scene_

Ash just looks at his sister without any sign of an expression. He then smiles, making Amy perk up.

"You're doing fine kiddo. Much better than I would have thought."

"Thanks brother, but still he's going to find out about…" she trails off.

Ash just sighed. "Look Amy, when we left, I had a feeling we would have to tell him eventually, so don't worry about it." Leaf immediately brightens after that, her stress gone until Ash says, "But Gary is still a tough opponent. He already has deciphered most of your top strategies, which I thought you were going to save for later years."

"Well yeah, but I wanted to win also. I wasn't going to be able to keep up like he said without them; all except for this guy," she says as she takes out the Pokeball that Ash gave her earlier.

"Well you're making us proud sis, but don't get too confident out there. Gary probably can tell what Pokemon's inside just on sight." Ash leaves leaving Amy to ponder.

* * *

><p>"Well do you think she now has a chance?" asks Michael.<p>

"She's always had a chance, I just really didn't expect her to use them," replies Ash as both Gary and Amy return to the field.

"You know what I meant."

"Yeah I know."

"Do you think I have a chance against Cynthia?"

"In all honesty, I'm fairly sure your main team can easily take down hers, except for her Garchomp."

"Okay then, maybe I should just watch and copy some ideas."

"You do realize most of them came from us right," Red says.

"…"

* * *

><p>As both trainers step up to the arena, there thoughts started to weigh heavily.<p>

'I need to find out the truth. Knowing Ash he'll make me have to win first. Well there's a reason I was his main rival.' "Okay Electivire let's go!"

Leaf starts staring intently at the ball in her hand. 'It's time.' "Come on out my friend."

As the Motor Pokemon lands on the field with a 'thud,' a brilliant bird flies out of the other end and swoops down. As it starts to become clear, a majestic Pidgeot takes the field.

'Wait, that can't be. That's the Guardian of the Viridian Forest,' Gary thinks in shock. 'Therefore that's Ash's. Since when did he give it to her?'

Similar thoughts could be found across certain parts of the stadium; either they knew about this Pidgeot and her original trainer, or they remember passing Viridian Forest and coming across this majestic bird that was immune to capture.

"I see that you recognize her huh. Luckily, Pidgeot likes to obey my commands more than brother's. Personally, I think it only does it because I like to give her more food. How are you going to face the great Guardian of Viridian?"

"That Pidgeot may be special, but Electivire still has the advantage. Electivire use Thunderpunch."

"Pidgeot fly up."

The electrically charged fist misses as Pidgeot soars to the sky with such speed.

"Pidgeot accel to mach speed."

The giant bird starts gaining even more top speed as it begins using its Agility and Quick Attack to gain momentum.

"Electivire shoot it down with Thunderbolt."

"Pidgeot use Aerial Ace followed by Steel Wing."

As another arc of electricity sails towards the bird, the bird in question starts diving towards the source with its wings glowing metallic silver. Leaf immediately calls out another command before the collision, "Now spin."

The bird's body starts rotating its body making onlookers see a giant screw colliding into the Thunderbolt. Instead of getting hit however, the electricity starts swirling around it. Pidgeot then rams into the shocked Electivire right into the stomach. Electivire starts to pant, but gets up by standing on its knee.

"But how is that possible?" asked Gary in shock.

"Pidgeot over here gathered the electricity by swirling into a screw, making the attack more like a drill. It uses the natural wind from its insanely high speed and Steel Wing to manipulate the electricity to surround the body instead of attaching. By making her spin, it made the attack work, otherwise it would have just rammed into it. I think only brother's Swellow is purely immune to electricity as a bird. So this is the next best thing. I call it the Thunder Driver," Leaf explains.

'Again, how does she know this? She was brilliant, yes, but even still. This should be beyond her to know how to do all of this. Well, I'm still not going to lose.' "Electivire get ready."

"Pidgeot we still need you for later. Use U-turn."

As the bird sails in to ram into the Motor Pokemon once more, it begins its stance ready to counter.

"Now Electivire use IcePunch."

Right before the bird makes the first contact, a fist of ice punches in the gut, sending it straight back into the Pokeball hurt (since U-turn just needs to have contact).

"Okay Pidgeot you did great. Get some rest for later. Flygon let's go."

"Electivire Ice Punch on the ground."

"Flygon use Fire Blast."

"Electivire Protect."

As a giant ice column begins rising, a giant star shaped flame appears to melt it down. This was thwarted as a giant green dome surrounds the Electric type and the ice berg.

"Flygon, charge in with Steel Wing."

"Electivire grab it."

Flygon takes off with wings glowing brilliant silver. Electivire, however, intercepts with its coils.

"Flygon use Fire Blast."

"Electivire smash it into the ice pillar."

Before the flame could come out, the coils launch Flygon straight through the ice causing several shards to pierce it.

"Flygon get up!" Leaf cried. "Try an Earthquake."

"Electivire rise onto the ice."

As the ground starts to shake violently, the remaining ice platform stands strong as Electivire steadies himself on it.

"Flygon use Draco Meteor."

"Electivire Protect."

As the hundreds of meteors are impacted onto the giant green barrier, Flygon seems to have disappeared.

'Now where could it be? It can't be in the air since there's Draco Meteor,' mused Gary. 'Then it must be underground and that attack was a distraction.' "Electivire trust me on this. Use Ice Punch directly below you."

Confused by his trainer's actions, he shrugs and punches the ground right as Flygon appears to attack. The icy fist easily gets a clean hit and knocks out Flygon.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Electivire wins."

"Darn I thought we had that. Flygon return." Leaf then sighs. 'I hope they can handle this,' she thinks to herself. "Pidgeot time for your return."

"Electivire knock it out before it can setup. Use ThunderPunch and Thunderbolt."

As a bolt of electricity flows out of Electivire's body, the Thunderpunch becomes more intensified as the electricity flows to through its hands as well. The bolt is easily dodged, but Electivire manages to get a clean hit on Pidgeot.

"Pidgeot use Roost. Then begin mach formation."

"Electivire stop it now!"

Pidgeot lands down and starts preening its feathers, restoring back some of the damage. The electricity seems to hit, but since Pidgeot lost its electric typing, it shrugs it off while restoring more health. It then flaps its wings and takes off into the sky once more.

'Here it comes,' Gary sighs. "Electivire prepare for it. We need to strike now or else it'll setup their signature attack. Use Electro Ball."

A brilliant yellow orb is launched from Electivire's hands that begin crackling with electricity; however, Leaf easily anticipates such an action.

"Dodge and begin increase in speeds."

By using its signature combination of Quick Attack and Agility, the bird begins to blur easily getting out of range of the electric sphere.

"Electivire sweep the air now with Thunderbolt. We can't let it do it!"

"Pidgeot use Thunder Driver."

Electricity begins attacking everywhere across the air, though Pidgeot loops itself around and charges in streaks of air swirling around it spinning wildly. It then absorbs the electricity and charges in at super-fast speeds.

"Electivire Protect."

"Pidgeot use Double Team."

Electivire begins using its hands and holds up a giant green barrier, but its opponent begins splitting itself into more versions of itself, all under the conditions of Thunder Driver. Each one dives in smashing into the barrier. Electivire starts to strain under the pressure, and as another one smashes in the green surrounding him shatters like glass. The final and real Pidgeot smashes into Electivire with another layer of purple surrounding him, Giga Impact. Both of these attacks combined easily finishes of Electivire as it smashes into the wall behind them with a blur of speed.

"Electivire is unable to battle. Pidgeot is the winner."

"Return Electivire." 'That truly is Ash's Pidgeot. What to do, what to do?' "Scizor let's go."

"Pidgeot use Roost."

'Of course since like her other Pokemon, Pidgeot needs to rest. Granted Pidgeot is definitely stronger to be able to pull it off, but that just opens up my chance.' "Scizor use Swords Dance into Bullet Punch."

As Pidgeot lands once more, Scizor begins to gather more strength and instantly disappears right behind Pidgeot and launches a blur of attacks at it.

"Pidgeot get out of there."

'Oh no you don't.' "Scizor use Quick Attack into Metal Claw."

Scizor immediately catches up to the tired bird, and slams its claws onto the bird's back, making a large crater in the middle of the field.

"Pidgeot is unable to battle. Scizor wins"

"Pidgeot thank you, return. Brother is proud of you and so am I." 'Well it's time for my last Pokemon.' "Riolu come on out." 'I'm ready mistress,' it immediately responds upon landing.

"Scizor use Aerial Ace."

'Riolu activate your Aura sight.' 'Yes master.'

The bug comes charging in, but Riolu can easily perceive where the attack will hit as its eyes begin to start glowing an intense blue. Riolu starts making its feet burn and hits Scizor with its Blaze Kick.

'So it has Aura sight, how interesting. Maybe their aura users then,' Gary thinks to himself. "Scizor Agility followed by X- Scissor."

'Riolu use Screech followed by one more Blaze Kick' 'As you wish mistress.'

As the bug once more speeds in, it halts clutching itself as a violent scream is let out. Immediately after that, it gets kicked with another intense flame and faints on the spot.

"Scizor is unable to battle. Riolu wins."

"Scizor return." 'Okay, this might be harder to battle against. Since their obviously communicating through Aura I can't get the forewarning of an attack. If their aura is this good then maybe it has Aura Sphere. There's been any one recorded Riolu with that skill, but I wouldn't put it past them anymore. "Blastoise time to finish this!"

The giant tortoise takes the field with a large 'Thud.' It immediately dispatches its cannons and prepares for the fight.

'Riolu use Nasty Plot followed by Aura Sphere.'

Riolu's mind begins to start thinking as the Aura in its hands begins to take shape. The aura starts growing larger and larger until it becomes a full-fledged Aura Sphere.

'So it does have it.' "Blastoise begin with a Hydro Pump. Aim in a myriad of directions."

'Riolu, it's just like practice. Anticipate the attack and dodge. Okay fire the Aura Sphere then use Copycat.'

Riolu using its Aura sight, easily dodges the random assortment of blasts of water and launches the Aura Sphere, which Blastoise anticipates and blocks the hit by hiding in its shell for a second, then immediately switching back into firing its cannons. Riolu under the effects of Nasty Plot launches jets of water from both of its hands holding off the water.

'Good a stalemate.' "Blastoise keep them still, and send an Ice Beam."

While the torrents of water are keeping both Pokemon from moving, ice is shot from Blastoise's mouth and pushes back Riolu who is unable to dodge it.

'Riolu get up and fire off back to back Aura Spheres.'

Granted Riolu can use Aura Spheres, it's still not as powerful as the original Riolu who could. It still packs quite a punch as a fury of Aura Spheres begins pushing Blastoise back.

"Blastoise use Hydro Pump once more."

'Riolu dodge and wait til the last second to use ThunderPunch.'

Riolu starts dodging the dangerous torrents of water and manages to get behind Blastoise. It then starts pumping electricity into its fist, but right before it could Gary calls out to his Blastoise.

"Rapid Spin."

The sudden movement throws off Riolu, pushing it to the other side of the field.

"Split cannons. Hydro Pump and Flash Cannon."

Both attacks are launched. The usual torrent of water on the right and a silver one on the left.

'Force Palm to block.'

Riolu starts pushing power into its palms and opens them up. It then begins beating back the water, while slowly moving forward.

"Change the velocity. Use Hydro Cannon."

Again the sudden speed of change throws off Riolu as it begins being pushed back. '

Riolu use Endure.'

Riolu embraces itself and takes in the hit, somehow managing to remain standing.

'Start confusing it by coming towards it with Aura Sphere.'

Riolu starts spamming its Aura Spheres on either sides of the immobile Blastiose.

'Now get behind it and finish this with Reversal.'

"Blastoise they're planning something big. Use Iron Defense and then you know what to do."

Riolu begins to charge its fist with all of its pains it has endured and unleashes it on Blastoise, who begins hiding in its shell turning it into a bright silver glossy coat over it. The moment of impact happens, but instead of delivering the final blow, Riolu is on the receiving end of twice the damage it just used instantly knocking it out.

"Riolu is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner. Moving on the semi-finals and our Block D champion is Gary Oak!"

Both trainers return their Pokemon, but they turn to each other.

"It used Counter didn't it."

"Indeed."

Leaf sighs, "Well I guess I owe you an explanation with brother. Come on let's go."

They head off the stadium grounds. They later find Red, and thus the explanation is shared to the Professor.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile…<em>

"I can't believe he was right," sighs Michael. "Beat most of her team and had four Pokemon to spare, and now I'm done to my last one. Cynthia's Garchomp is truly formidable."

"Well what's it going to be Michael? Can you overcome my Garchomp or not? You managed to beat the rest of my Pokemon, but let's see what your last Pokemon shall be," says Cynthia.

'Again, down to my last Pokemon and it doesn't look like Garchomp has tired much. Maybe I should have trained a bit more.' "Okay then I choose you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Three cheers for Pidgeot's return! Anyways, this battle may look like Amy's Pokemon are totally OP (even if she did lose), but what do you expect. Growing up with three of the finest trainer's in the world. Why else would she be a prodigy? (Actually I just went all out on her since she's not going to be appearing in any more battles).**

**I will not be showing the battle of Michael vs. Cynthia; I just threw it in there, but you should be able to figure out who wins.**

**Until next time, rate and review.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Wow this took a long time to do. I just frankly don't have as much time as I used to. Now with most of my typing going towards my Speech class, I don't have that many chances to type or am in the mood to. Hope you enjoy the chapter though.**

* * *

><p>It took a long time to explain everything to Gary, but luckily after Ash told Gary about their Aura abilities, which he already suspected he had, he pulled out a pair of gloves and a crystallized flower to make it easier for him.<p>

"These are the gloves of Sir Aaron. Luckily, I was able to find them. The center of the gloves is lined with an Aura Crystal which makes the abilities of Aura easier to use. I managed to get them from the Tree of Beginning after we left first, so we could train ourselves to get better first. I don't need them anymore, but it helps Amy here with them. Anyways I'll just show a demonstration with them."

He then begins to charge Aura into his hands, and an Aura Sphere quickly emerges.

"It makes it much faster as an Aura user to have one of these so I got it. Not like there are many Aura users today. Anyways watch closely."

The sphere of Aura touches the flower, and thenthe Ketchum siblings along with Gary are sent into the world of memories.

* * *

><p><em>Several minutes later…<em>

"Wow that was convenient," Gary muttered.

"Well I hope your satisfied, but I got to go watch Wes's battle. It's not every day you see a battle like this you know."

Ash and Amy take their leave, while Gary is left there to ponder.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen. The final round of the Block B division shall now commence. In this corner stands the legend of Orre himself, Wes! On the other side, we have our champion of Johto and final Elite 4 member of Kanto, Lance! Trainers please begin."<p>

"Alright let's start off with Aerodactyl," Lance calls out.

"You're going to be taken off that pedestal today Lance. I won't let another Orre battler fall today." With that Wes throws out his Flygon.

"Tch… you think you're so special. Aerodactyl start off with a Stealth Rock followed by an Aerial Ace."

Taking off like a fighter jet, Aerodactyl takes off dropping Stealth Rocks like bombs swerving in towards Flygon.

'He commands his Pokemon like a general.' Wes's face shows a glimmer of a smirk forming. 'My kind of person, but he's not as good as he thinks.' "Flygon charge in with your own Aerial Ace but with a Steel Wing as well."

Taking off as well with streaks of wind forming around it, Flygon charges straight towards his opponent with its wings shimmering steel.

"Aerodactyl convert it into a Giga Impact."

Using its increased speed, it converts the Aerial Ace into a swirling purple, otherwise known as Giga Impact. Wes on the other hand grins even more after that.

"Reinforce your wings with a second Steel Wing and tilt 45º to your left."

Flygon understanding the order slants its body so that its left wing is pointing downward while the right wing becomes parallel to Aerodactyl's body. As soon as the collision hits, instead of Aerodactyl pushing back Flygon, Flygon reflects it back with its metallic like wings like a tennis racket driving a serve downward towards the ground. Aerodactyl flies up before it crashes to the ground though.

"Maybe you're not all talk, however you're still not beating me. Kanto is still one of the top regions around for a reason. While Sinnoh has Cynthia who's the strongest champion, as is her title, Kanto won't be pushed over. Aerodactyl fly up and use Tailwind and Agility."

The fossilized Pokemon immediately gains significant speed and is back into the sky with Flygon in a matter of seconds.

'Even with that combo, that was very quick.' "Flygon use Heat Wave, burn up that Tailwind."

The wind that was boosting Aerodactyl starts to become super-heated. Though, instead of slowing down Aerodactyl, it gave it a slight boost in speed but at the cost of taking in more strain.

"Aerodactyl use Sky Drop."

Immediately Aerodactyl grabs Flygon and takes them up towards the sky. The effects are that Flygon begins taking the heat from the burning Tailwind. After being let go, Flygon plummets into the ground unable to do anything.

'There's a flaw in this supposed after effect of being unable to move.' "Use the momentum to Dig!"

Flygon also starts to smirk along with its trainer and shoots straight into the ground without taking any conventional damage.

"Aerodactyl get down there and use Earthquake."

"Supposedly Levitate works underground, want to test that theory?" taunts Wes. "In the meantime Flygon use Giga Drain."

The ground shaking it doesn't seem to yield any affects as Flygon doesn't come out of its hole. All the while on the surface a light green glow can be seen by the audience as ground becomes emitting that color.

"So you're using Giga Drain as a version of Ingrain," says Lance. "But I'm a Dragon Master and I know the flaw in this. Aerodactyl use Fire Blast on the ground."

"Flygon take off."

Using its own Tailwind, Flygon emerges out of the whole before the fire could be released. It immediately swerves into the Aerodactyl and releases a fury of Dragon Pulses from above. The fury of attacks unleashed was enough to make Aerodactyl faint.

"Aerodactyl is unable to battle. Flygon is the winner."

Wes smirks and says, "And you call yourself a Dragon Master." 'Come on get infuriated.'

"Return… and I know what you're trying to do, but it won't work. Come on out Gyarados!"

In a dazzling light of stars, the red Gyarados takes the stage.

"So this is what Red was talking about. Flygon take the air and release Stone Edge."

"Gyarados use Dragon Dance followed by a Waterfall."

Hundreds of stones are released as a giant Waterfall screens Gyarados of any damage.

'This is definitely going to take more time. I may not be an Aura Reader, but I definitely don't need Rui to tell how powerful that thing is.' "Flygon initiate the plan. Use Double Team."

"Knock them out with Hydro Pump."

A torrent of water easily washes away the clones, but due to this Flygon seems to have vanished. That is until the familiar green glow starts to come from the ground, but it seems to have been centered on the area around Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Bounce."

Gyarados quickly rises to avoid any onslaught that may be launched. Good thing too since Flygon immediately rises from the ground and aims a ThunderPunch only for the enemy to be high above it.

"Do it."

Gyarados comes slamming down into Flygon with frozen like fangs jutting out instantly making Flygon faint upon contact.

"Flygon is unable to battle. Gyarados is the winner."

Wes silently recalls back his Flygon and sends out his Hitmontop. Hitmontop takes very little damage from Stealth Rock.

"Hitmontop start off with Rapid Spin."

Twisting its entire body, a rapid paced tornado starts sucking up all the littering rocks from everywhere, but that's not all. Hitmontop seems to be directing them away from the field and towards Gyarados.

"Gyarados use Bounce once more."

The red Gyarados goes high into the air shooting past the rocks.

"Kind of surprised by this tactic but no matter. Gyarados go down."

"Hitmontop ready your attack."

The red Gyarados starts to fall down above Hitmontop, but it gets ready for this waiting for his trainer's response.

"Just like we practiced. Use Triple Kick."

Using its feet in a rotated fashion, it catches the red Gyarados and starts bouncing it around its feet.

"Now use Counter."

Gyarados becomes hurled off of the Handstand Pokemon. The power of the attack is weakened due to absorbing some of the impact with its juggling technique of Triple Kick, but it delivers the necessary damage with little recoil for Hitmontop.

"So you reduced the damage by lowering the impact. Inventive, but thanks to that Gyarados is still here. Now use Rest."

The giant beast starts to fall asleep with the anime iconic snooze bubble.

"Hitmontop start using Bulk Up."

Since the other side is asleep, Hitmontop begins to increase its physical stats.

"Sleep Talk."

Gyarados immediately starts rushing in with a blue aura surrounding it, otherwise known as Waterfall. As soon as it hits, it tries to push Hitmontop towards the waterfall, but it barely does a thing to it.

"Hitmontop finish this with Stone Edge."

The incoming barrage easily takes down the great Lake of Rage's fierce Gyarados.

"Gyarados is unable to battle. Hitmontop wins."

"Return Gyarados. Let's go Haxorus."

"New Pokemon huh? Interesting. Hitmontop begin with another round of Stone Edge."

"Haxorus use Dual Chop."

Every last stone gets sliced to bits as soon as it comes into contact with Haxorus's hands.

"Hitmontop use Mach Punch."

"Haxorus dodge with Dragon Dance."

A red aura consumes Haxorus as it easily dodges the incoming punch.

"Follow it up with Dragon Claw."

"Hitmontop use Sucker Punch."

The giant dragon's claws start turning pitch white, but before it can complete the hit it is immediately assaulted into the stomach sending it flying away.

"Haxorus show them your Dragon Claw."

Haxorus immediately stands and delivers a quick slash across Hitmontop's face.

"Counter."

The problems that come with increasing the brute strength of an overwhelmingly powerful Pokemon is when the tides are reversed expect major results. Haxorus slams into the stadium wall making its own dent.

Wes just smirks after that.

"What no witty comment?" asks Lance.

The grin on Wes's face is all he needs to understand how pleased he is.

"Hitmontop finish this with a Mach Punch."

"Haxorus intercept with Dual Chop."

One swing of its arms instantly knocks away Hitmontop's fist as the other collides onto Hitmontop's pointy head. Hitmontop is slammed into the ground stuck.

"Haxorus use Hyper Beam."

The point blank orange beam instantly obliterates the ground around Hitmontop launching it all the way to the other side of the arena.

"Hitmontop is unable to battle. Haxorus is the winner."

"Return. I choose you Scizor."

"Haxorus assault it with an Outrage."

"Scizor Agility with Bullet Punch."

The giant dragon instantly becomes berserk as it launches itself at Scizor. Scizor just starts speeding around it, delivering quick punches while avoiding any harm.

"Haxorus use Hyper Beam back to back."

"Scizor dodge in the air."

A giant orange beam starts to take form, but as it grows in power the color starts to change into a brilliant reddish hue (A/N: for those of you who don't watch the Japanese Pokemon right now Hyper Beam looks similar to the 4th and 5th generation games). This new intensity starts to release and even with all the air dodging that Scizor does, it still gets absorbed in the hit.

"Scizor charge through it with Steel Wing, Metal Claw, and Iron Defense."

Surrounding its body into several different forms of steel, it pierces through the giant beam and lands a direct blow to Haxorus's stomach. The oncoming collision causes a smokescreen to appear. As soon as a wind blows it away, Haxorus is down and out while Scizor seems to be panting quite hard. Its claws start clutching its stomach very tightly.

"Haxorus is unable to battle. Scizor wins. We shall now have a brief intermission."

Both trainers head back to their locker rooms to prepare.

* * *

><p>"You seem to be doing fine out there," comments Rui as she kisses her boyfriend.<p>

"Still wish you could be out there with me just like old times though," he sighs. "You're skill of aura reading would be nice right now."

"Oh come on quit complaining about that. At least you're winning and probable will maintain the lead. Michael got completely destroyed as soon as that Garchomp entered the stage," she replies back.

"Yeah but that's his fault for underestimating his opponent."

"Aren't you doing the same thing to Lance?"

"…"

"See."

"Well he's all just hype. He's not that strong compared to the three of us. Even little Amy would be able to take down maybe three of his Pokemon."

She just kisses him again and says, "Look, we made a deal you wouldn't lose yet so you're not going to lose got it?"

"Of course I do."

"Well then good luck." With that she delivers a quick peck on the cheeks and leaves.

Wes just mutters to himself, "Who'd have thought that I'd be in this situation seeing as all the things I did as back then. Well, time to get back into the battle."

* * *

><p>Both trainers head back to the stage. They both seem cooler than they were, as if their anxieties went away during their breaks.<p>

"Truly the Orre champion is no slouch, but you're still not going to win."

"Feeling confident are we?" he replies back rhetorically.

"So you're better than I thought, but you can't underestimate me either. Let's go Salamence."

"Metagross let's go."

"Salamence start off with a Flamethrower."

"First stage Metagross. Psychic."

A wave of psychic energy starts ensnaring the field. The flame freezes in midair suspended by the strange energy.

"Second stage. Psychic once more."

This time, however, the super computer's eyes glow blue once more, but instead of another psychic field, Salamence instead freezes in midair.

"Third stage. Psychic finale."

Now the suspended Salamence gets dragged into the strange psychic warped area and starts to feel the effects strain its body. The psychic energy drags it into its own flame that consume it. Then the now burnt dragon is suddenly dropped as the psychic field disappears instantaneously.

"The specialty arena of a Psychic type Pokemon. Most people don't even realize the differences between the first two variations of Psychic. So hopefully people in the audience might have learned something," says Wes.

"Tch… Ok fine then, Salamence take to the air."

"Wait for it."

Salamence takes to the sky hoping for a chance to actually strike, but Wes and his Pokemon are always a step ahead.

"Gravity."

Again, Salamence is shut down into the ground quite hard.

"Salamence use an Earthquake then."

"Metagross intensify the gravity now."

The familiar blue energy that is Psychic consumes Salamence and stops it from shaking the ground. Salamence can barely stand anymore."

"Pathetic. Even little Amy's Pokemon can survive through this. Metagross end this with a Meteor Mash."

"Salamence use Flamethrower."

Metagross rushes towards Salamence and is about to deliver the finishing blow before it's pushed back with a fierce flame. The flame itself starts to change color as it starts to burn even hotter than before.

'Of course Salamence's can make their flames more intense, but it had to be against Metagross. Hmm…' "Metagross take off the Gravity."

As soon as the gravity lifts, Salamence starts stretching its wings getting ready for flight, and for once it's not intercepted like before.

"Enough playing around, Salamence back to back Flamethrower and Fire Blasts."

A constant flame jets out of Salamence's mouth with the occasional star shaped flame. Metagross doesn't even flinch at the incoming attack. Instead it disappears already knowing what its trainer was planning.

"Metagross Bullet Punch."

Now to everyone's shock, including Lance's own surprised look, Metagross immediately starts pummeling Salamence from its back.

"Now finish this with a Meteor Mash."

Salamence gets hit very hard on its back and makes a huge crater in the earth. Salamence easily faints after that.

"Salamence is unable to battle. Metagross is the victor."

As Lance recalls his Pokemon he sees Wes just smirking. Noticing Lance looking at him he says, "Just because you and Cynthia are the best champions of the main regions means absolutely nothing. There's always a trainer from somewhere else that can easily knock you off your pedestal. You both are both powerful, but don't get ahead of yourselves. It's a lack of recognition for all the lesser regions that makes you think you're suddenly the best. A trainer can come out of nowehere and give you a run for your money. I know a couple of trainers in Orre right now that think you're a joke."

Lance looks surprised but Wes interrupts him again, "You know Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town." Seeing a nod he continues. "He came out of nowhere into Orre, known as Red, and knocked some of the finest trainers you would have ever known easily. Little Amy, known as Leaf, was taking down trainers twice her size when she was still nine. If you want to be at the top then recognize that there is somebody that is always better. All of us from Orre are going to show that by one of us winning this and gaining some recognition for the so-called 'lesser regions' like our home, Fiore, Almia, and the rest of them."

Wes breathes out and then says, "Now that my little rant is over, please continue the match." 'Wow that was long. And to think that I used to be the silent one,' ponders Wes.

"Okay then, let's go Garchomp." "Earthquake!"

"Metagross use Magnet Rise."

Garchomp whacks the ground with its tail and the ground starts shaking at an incredible rate. However, Metagross is suspended in the air with all of its arms on its head.

"Garchomp attack it with Fire Fang."

"Metagross use Giga Impact."

"Change your attack Garchomp and fly out of there."

The jet Pokemon speeds out of the incoming attack which Metagross unleashes. Unfortunately since Metagross couldn't land the hit, it took the recharge time as a waste.

"Garchomp Swords Dance into Dragon Claw."

The Dragon type's arms start to extend and deal devastating blows onto the unprotected Metagross.

"Garchomp finish this with Brick Break."

Garchomp's arm starts to be lifted and then crush the metallic giant.

"Metagross is unable to battle. Garchomp is the winner."

"Return Metagross. Come on back Scizor."

"Garchomp begin in a pursuit. Use Fire Fang."

"Scizor dodge with Agility."

The jet Pokemon soars straight at it only for Scizor to appear directly behind it and away from the dragon.

"Okay Scizor Double Hit."

Using its new speed and following the wind it gets a double strike against Garchomp.

"Garchomp follow in with Fire Fang and Dragon Claw."

Mouth ablaze and arm glowing, the dragon chases off towards Scizor, but flagging down its opponent seems a lot harder as Scizor keeps reappearing in a new area with a rush of speed just as it goes for the hit

"Scizor go for the Hyper Beam."

The orange beam is shot out directly behind Garchomp as it gets knocked out of the sky. Seeing this Lance calls out, "Garchomp use Sandstorm followed by Rest."

A giant cyclone starts forming around Garchomp instead of the entire field. It then starts to fall asleep while the sandstorm makes sure it doesn't fall out of the sky.

"Scizor tear through that with Metal Claw."

Scizor rushes through the sandstorm, but as soon as it tries to land a hit Garchomp easily avoids it while still falling asleep.

"Sand Veil combined with Sleep Talk. You can't hit it with natural instincts plus its ability helping it."

'Things just got more difficult.' "Knock away the Sandstorm by using Silver Wind in the center."

Scizor immediately rushes in and starts spitting out silver blades of wind from its 'hands' all the while spinning in a counter rotation to the Sandstorm. The Sandstorm subsides and Garchomp is now awake fully healed.

"Garchomp start off with a Flamethrower then charge at it."

Scizor, somewhat dizzy from negation the Sandstorm, is hit by an intense flame from its side. After the hit, Garchomp is almost immediately at its side.

"Scizor/Garchomp use Bug Bite/Fire Fang!" both trainers yell out.

Both attacks hit home as Scizor gets a searing bite to its back while Garchomp gets struck in both wings thanks to Scizor's claws.

"Scizor use Double Hit."

"Garchomp counter it with Double Chop."

Both Pokemon begin to run into each other hacking away with their arms. Each hand strikes down only to be countered by the other as these dual attacking moves negate each other out. The Pokemon keep charging at each other in an endless midair melee. The two champions getting tired of wasting their Pokemon's energy like this call out their next move.

"Scizor get out of there with Agility and hurry up and use Roost."

"Garchomp don't give in. Fly up and wait in the center of the sky."

Both Pokemon immediately respond to their trainers call. They back away from each other with slight smirks and head in the opposite directions. Garchomp waits clear as day in the sky, while Scizor slowly regains its health by retracting its wings.

'Okay he's just waiting in the center then he must be doing it; better go in for a quicker assault then.' "Scizor rush at it with all your speed. Agility followed by a Quick Attack followed by a Bullet Punch."

"Garchomp Draco Meteor."

The dragon unleashes an orange orb that is directed skyward. Less than a second later Scizor rushes in and knocks Garchomp out for good. As soon as that is over meteors rain down on Scizor who's unable to dodge because of spending its time on taking out Garchomp. It succumbs to the damage, and both fall right out of the sky like a meteor with both of them crashing one after the other.

"Garchomp and Scizor are both unable to battle. Trainers please call out your next Pokemon."

"Return," they both reply. "Let's go Tyranitar/Dragonite!"

"Dragonite, start off with Agility then rush at it with Aqua Tail."

Dragonite immediately does a loop de loop and then charges at Tyranitar with a brilliant tail of water.

"Activate ability. Sand Stream."

The sandstorm comes out of nowhere and intercepts the would-be crushing blow.

"With Lyra we showed its defensive capabilities. Now it's time for the offense."

The sandstorm immediately changes shape into a funnel that ensnares Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Surf."

Immediately a wave of water surrounds Dragonite, but to no avail as the sand absorbs it rather well.

"It still has some of its defensive properties. Water can make sand into mud, but that's really hard to do depending how many layers of sand you got to go through. Tyranitar use Ice Beam."

'This better work.' "Dragonite use Waterfall."

Dragonite starts climbing out of the funnel with a giant Waterfall just as the Ice Beam misses. The water is used to push back the sand that was intercepting it from flying out. Now free Dragonite starts taking towards the sky.

"Now how are you going to take us down from the sky?" asks Lance.

"Rock Slide followed by Stone Edge."

Pockets of mini black holes give way into the sky and giant rocks coming out of nowhere start to try and hit Dragonite. Dragonite tries to avoid them, but the masses of Stone Edges that are being shot starts to limit the areas it can dodge towards.

"Enough of this. Dragonite use Dragon Rage."

A blue looking stereotypical Chinese dragon emerges out of Dragonite's mouth like a flame. It tears down through all the rocks in a matter of seconds.

"So you're like Cynthia who's only real guarantee at victory is with your ace Pokemon," Wes comments. "Tyranitar strike it down with Thunder."

"Dragonite use Safeguard and Light Screen and charge towards Tyranitar."

A mystic veil starts surrounding Dragonite followed by an orange wall of prisms that easily take in Thunder's damage.

"Go now with an Aerial Ace and a Flamethrower."

Now normally Flamethrower wouldn't hurt Tyranitar, but with the flame closing the distance with intense speed, both trainers know that this will hurt.

"Tyranitar block the flame with Rock Tomb; then strike it down with Ice Punch."

Instead of what was expected from either trainers, the attacks don't work as planned. As soon as the Rock Tomb blocks the flame, molten lava breaks out and massive amounts of debris push back both Pokemon.

"Dragonite, dive down for a Roost."

"Tyranitar use Stone Smash."

Dragonite starts restoring some of its health. Though it and his trainer start wondering what that last move was considering it's not one of the normal ones.

"This is one of my ultimate combination moves. I'll explain it later as soon as it does its job."

Massive amounts of stones start enveloping around Tyranitar's arms. The stones start to meld around and fuse as if it became an extension of the Rock monster's arms, which it now has become. Tyranitar does an insane leap, one that shouldn't be possible for a Pokemon of that stature and smashes its arms into Dragonite. Dragonite gets up and immediately takes off before it can get hit again.

"This is part one of the great attack. It combines Ancientpower and other rocks to meld it perfectly into Tyranitar. Ancientpower enhances Tyranitar's abilities to move in and take in hits as well as increasing damage output. Thus it can jump as high as was shown. I'm pretty impressed that your Dragonite took the hit so well, or is it because you used Roost to get rid of your flying weakness. Who knows, bud do you want to find out?"

'Dang, that was a pretty powerful blow. Then again he said that was part one of the attacks, so I better get some distance on him.' "Dragonite, get some distance from it."

'Big mistake.' "Tyranitar Stone Smash release."

Instantly the Ancientpower rolls off Tyranitar's arms while it leaps into the air. After which it launches all the rocks that were fused and Dragonite almost gets hit, but with a burst of speed manages to dodge all of them.

"The more I use this move, the more Tyranitar can take it. Ancientpower is a special move meaning you just fell for the trap. I did say this move was centered upon Ancientpower. Therefore you should know that it was going to be a projectile."

"Dragonite use Aqua Tail."

Immediately right after dodging it transitions in by lowering its body with its tail aimed downward. The tail with swirling water immediately crashes into Tyranitar who lost his stat boosts from the loss of the Ancientpower and is sent flying.

"Tyranitar use Iron Tail on the ground to land straight."

The Armor Pokemon swings its tail slowing its body down also reducing the damage from its landing.

"Dragonite use Dragon Rage then you know what to do."

"Tyranitar use your Stone Smash, break through it."

A giant blue dragon is released again, but Tyranitar easily breaks through it.

"Thunder Wave."

Immediately afterwards, Tyranitar turns around and sees Dragonite releasing yellow waves. Tyranitar falls onto one knee unable to move.

"Dragonite use Blizzard."

Now taking the advantage, Dragonite starts covering Tyranitar in a blanket of snow. Tyranitar still is unable to move though.

"Finish this off with Surf."

"Come on Tyranitar. Use your ability quickly."

With a giant roar, sand starts forming blocking the incoming wave and melting the snow around Tyranitar. Though the sand quickly gives away because of Tyranitar's paralysis.

"Okay then, Dragonite use Dragon Rush."

The Dragon Pokemon rams into the immobile Tyranitar and knocks it out."

"Tyranitar is unable to battle. Dragonite is the winner."

"Good job Tyranitar. Return." 'It's all up to you,' "Come on out Weavile."

"Interesting. Dragonite use Roost."

"Weavile Fake Out."

Dragonite descends down onto the ground, but it doesn't flinch from the clapping that Weavile made.

"You know that Dragonite has Inner Focus right?" asks Lance.

"False sense of security is your downfall. Weavile switch to an Ice Shard."

Thousands of many crystals of ice are shot out of Weavile's hands. Dragonite starts getting pushed back rather roughly until it has enough and uses Flamethrower melting them to vapor.

"Switch again into Ice Punch."

"Dodge with Agility."

Dragonite quickly soars away as Weavile comes from behind and chunks its fist into the ground where Dragonite was standing not two seconds ago. However, Weavile continues to pound on the ground making a large ice column.

"Weavile keep it up. Speed up the process with your own Agility."

In strategic locations, columns and more columns of ice start forming all around the stage.

"You're trying to intensify ranged attacks by redirecting the flow to another systematically," points out Lance. "It's just too bad that a Flamethrower will melt it all away. Do it Dragonite."

"You assume way too much. Weavile use Screech."

As soon as the fire was about to come out of Dragonite's mouth, it instantly stops and starts covering its ears from the horrible sound.

"Follow up with an Ice Punch."

Leaping directly behind Dragonite, Weavile smashes its hand into Dragonite's back towards one of the ice columns. The result being Dragonite taking extra damage from the broken ice and its wings are shut down.

"Dragonite use Extremespeed when it lands."

As soon as Weavile's feet touch the ground it gets tackled at an incredible speed.

"Weavile get up and use Swords Dance."

Weavile's claws start extending into extremely sharp points and starts pointing them towards Dragonite.

"Dragonite use Thunder Wave."

"Weavile dodge behind the ice column."

The electrical waves have no effect as Weavile hides itself.

'Multi-purpose ice columns,' mused Lance. "Must say I'm impressed with your strategy, but it won't be enough. Dragonite Fire Blast."

The kanji shaped fire forms and the whole arena is melted back into its starting shape. Upon the steam clearing, Weavile is nowhere to be found.

"Weavile Ice Punch."

Lance and Dragonite smirk, "Turn and use Fire Punch."

Dragonite instantly pivots around to face Weavile with its fist of fire. Weavile shocked at first just keeps rushing in. Both Pokemon collide, but Wes had a better idea."

"Blizzard."

While their fists are in a dead lock, a giant amount of snow and ice shoot out from Weavile's mouth. Dragonite unprepared for this takes the hit and promptly faints.

"Dragonite is no longer able to battle. Weavile is the winner."

As both trainers recall their Pokemon, Lance asks Wes a question, "Are there really more of you that could take down the Elite 4 of Kanto?"

"Who knows?"

With that both trainers head on their way.

* * *

><p>"Looks like I just won Michael," says Wes.<p>

"No need to brag about it," he says.

"Enough of your banter I want to know who's battling who next round," says Amy immediately followed by a nod from Rui and Ash.

"_**The finals for the Championship Tournament are starting up. With each division having its own winner, we can now move on to the true semi-finals. The trainers you see before you will be our contenders. For Block A we have Red. For Block B we have Wes. For block C we have the Cynthia. And lastly, for Block D moving on will be Gary Oak. Let's see who's going to be battling who.**_

_**(The names begin to shuffle.)**_

_**Ah, here we are. The first semi-final match will be between…"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Yes, we have a cliffhanger. Actually it's because I'm still debating the matchups. I did kind of feel bad for the battle though. Personally I think Wes would have wiped the floor with Lance, but then again Lance is also a Champion Elite 4 member so not too sure about it. There are some notes I want to bring up though:**

***I think at the rate I'm going that since I'm busier with school I'll get in at least a chapter a month instead of every two weeks or so since I don't have the time if you've noticed my last two updates were almost a month apart. Who knows?**

****Just realized that after I made this chapter that Wes only gets Scizor through the Japanese e-reader. It is possible, but to most readers who've played Colosseum that it isn't possible in the English. The reason that I had Scizor was I was looking through the list of obtainable Pokemon and it was listed (though through other means). Sorry for that.**

**Thank you readers and review. **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: It took a while but now I have another chapter. Then the time it took to give me inspiration for this chapter; it can be such a pain. Well hope you enjoy or will enjoy spring break wherever you are. Please enjoy the chapter guys.**

* * *

><p><strong>"<strong>_**Ah, here we are. The first semi-final match will be between… Red vs. Gary and Cynthia vs. Wes."**_

"Looks like Ash has an easy victory into the finals," comments Wes.

"Too bad for you you're not advancing into the finals for that rematch of yours huh Wes," says Michael.

"Dream on Michael. Just because you lost doesn't mean I will."

"Yeah but can you beat that Garchomp? That's the only deciding factor in your match."

Ash starts to head out. "Guys I'm going to go for a bit. Amy let's go."

The two Ketchum siblings walk out the room.

"Well don't worry about those two. Wes you still need to focus on your battle," says Rui.

"I know, I know."

* * *

><p>"So Ash you have any plans on what you're going to do for your battle?" asks Lyra.<p>

"It's Gary. He's still a good trainer, but he's spent too much time researching instead of battling, I'll be fine."

"Well that's not what I'm worried about. It's just that… Well what are you planning on doing as soon as this whole thing's over?"

"Meh. We'll see when the time comes. All I know is that Amy is probably going to start competing for real, and that I'll be traveling with her. You're welcome to join us you know."

"Oh okay…," her voice trailed off. "Anyways your battle is about to begin. You better hurry up."

"Well good luck big brother," said Amy as they headed out towards the stands."

Left alone Ash started wondering to himself a bit, 'Wonder how long it'll take to take him down with this team.' With that he walked towards the stadium.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the semi-finals shall now commence. Going through the A Block division is Orre's very own Red. His opponent shall be the victor of the D Block final. Going through many challenges including Red's own sister he's arrived here to be one of the top 4 competitors."<p>

Both trainers walk up and with a nod start to finger for one of their Pokeballs.

"Let's begin the match!"

"Alright let's go Noctowl."

"Dodrio let's go."

"Noctowl let's start things off with a Synchronoise."

A strange psychic emitted sound is let loose and Dodrio's three heads drop down as though the pain was physically affecting it.

'A move that damages those of the same type. Since they're both dual-types then it works better. Interesting way to start.' "Dodrio use Mirror Move."

The same psychic sound is let out of Dodrio's mouths and the two moves negate each other out.

"Dodrio Fly into the air."

Dodrio immediately jumps up and soars through the skies.

"You know Gary it never stops to amaze me that Dodrio defy gravity when it shouldn't. Anyways, Noctowl catch it with Extrasensory."

A spiral vortex of psychic energy shines out of Noctowl's eyes catching the jumping bird.

"You know the drill. Send it down."

Dodrio is quickly smashed into the earth. As soon as it tries to get up, an Air Slash is hurled and knocks it back down for good.

"Dodrio is unable to battle. Noctowl is the winner."

"Return Dodrio, you did a good job. That was pretty quick Ash, but I'm still not going to go down and out that quickly again. Nidoking let's go."

"Noctowl use Extrasensory."

"Nidoking use Megahorn."

The psychic vortex is hurled at Nidoking, but the Drill Pokemon tears through it with its horn.

"While it's busy Nidoking, attack with Thunderbolt."

"Noctowl land and use Roost."

The electrical attack hits home, but the effects become severely weakened as Noctowl descends and loses its Flying type.

"Nidoking use Ice Beam."

Out of Nidoking's mouth comes a familiar blue beam of frost as it hits the recovering bird. However, the attack seems to be focused on its two wings rather than attacking Noctowl itself. The ice forming over them glues the wings to its body, inhibiting it from flying.

'Gary knows that Roost will negate the Flying weakness, so he's trying to hinder me. Smart move but will it be enough?' "Noctowl use Extrasensory."

"Nidoking charge with another Megahorn and finish it off with a Hyper Beam."

The Extrasensory is again negated by Megahorn as the orange beam passes on through and finishes off Noctowl.

"Noctowl is unable to battle. Nidoking is the winner."

Gary starts to speak up as Red recalls his Pokemon. "You know I actually got the idea from your girlfriend about using Megahorn to break through Psychic type attacks."

"She is rather special," Red sighs back fondly. Getting his wits back together he snaps himself out of his temporary daze, "I choose you Squirtle."

Now upon Squirtle's entrance many were confused as to why someone like Red still hasn't evolved one of his Pokemon. Only those who've traveled with him actually know the reason behind it.

"I remember this Squirtle quite well. If I remember correctly it had shades right?" Gary asks. As if to prove his point Squirtle out of nowhere shows of his shades then re-hides them.

"I was always fond of using my non-fully evolved Pokemon because it's a testament to their own power that they can still compete. Squirtle start off with an Aqua Jet."

"Nidoking strike it down with Thunderbolt."

"I was hoping you'd do that. Squirtle use Rapid Spin."

The electrical attack starts wrapping itself around the Aqua Jet like a screw amplifying the attack. As soon as the attack lands, Nidoking endures the attack but is pushed really far back.

"How many Pokemon of yours are immune to electricity?" Gary asks.

"My starter was Pikachu. What do you think I'd do for training?" was Red's rhetorical response.

"Nidoking use Dragon Pulse."

"Okay Gary since I have the sudden urge to show off let's do it. Squirtle use Aqua Jet in place and add another Rapid Spin."

An aqua typhoon starts to emerge and completely shields Squirtle from harm.

"How is this showing off? Your Floatzel does the same thin—," was Gary's reaction until something happened. The typhoon started to speed up and several jets of water start bursting from all directions including towards Nidoking.

"Add in a Hydro Pump now."

The jets become even larger as the Hydro Pump starts fueling the attack. Nidoking completely unprepared takes the brunt of the attack and faints on the spot.

"Nidoking is unable to battle. Squirtle wins."

Now as Gary returns his Pokemon, the rest of the crowd looks out in awe as the pre-evolutionary Pokemon starts performing things that most of their own fully evolved Pokemon could only dream of.

"Before you even try this Gary with your Blastoise it won't work. The reason the jets of water are sporadic and random is because of the style that Squirtle uses Hydro Pump. Squirtle spins its body instead of blasting jets. The Aqua Jet typhoon is another form of Counter Shield like in Floatzel's case, on the other hand Squirtle can speed it up with Rapid Spin instead of forcing itself to spin. The Hydro Pump adds more water pressure and the spinning causes it to fly out in every direction."

"You know Ash, sometimes I wonder if you just played the dense kid on purpose."

"Who knows?"

Gary just shakes his head. "Since this Pokemon was able to match up to little Amy's Water Pokemon I think this will be the right choice. Let's go Kingdra."

"Squirtle let's set the stage. Rapid Spin while firing off an Ice Beam."

Nodding at his trainer's order, Squirtle begins spinning its body and launches itself straight at Kingdra. The ice shooting out at Kingdra starts to hinder its ability to dodge.

"Retaliate with a Dragon Pulse. Aim for its front."

"Squirtle adjust yourself. Take the impact with your shell."

Squirtle immediately stops its attack to instead flip itself trying to ram into the opponent with its shell. Kingdra releases the Dragon Pulse and pushes back to charging Squirtle. Squirtle easily lands on its feet absorbing most of the impact from its shell.

"Kingdra use Dragon Dance."

"Squirtle begin the Ice Prison."

Kingdra starts to begin gathering more power completely ignoring its opponent. Squirtle taking advantage of this starts using Rapid Spin and Ice Beam enclosing the two Pokemon in a circular dome of ice. This dome of ice completely blocks the trainers' view of their own Pokemon.

"The Ice Prison is a unique combination that I happen to love using. The ice usually wears off after one of the Pokemon faints. With Squirtle's ability to spin, the circular dome prevents the two trainers to see what is going on. It's the perfect counter to those who need to see the battle in order to react. It's the ultimate form of trust in your Pokemon to win the battle without help," says Red giving off his usual explanation. "If you want to cheat and use the TV screen be my guest. It's only really useful outdoors. For me, only the crowd should be able to watch, but sure do what you want."

"Who said I was going to cheat, but I got to hand it to you Red, you know how to impress. It's like the old you yet at the same time it isn't. This prison still doesn't stop us from issuing commands. Kingdra I trust you. Attack Squirtle with some more Dragon Pulses."

"Squirtle he's trying to destroy the ice. Destroy them all with Aqua Typhoon."

The attack that obliterated Nidoking does its job again as the crowd watches it destroy all of the Dragon Pulses and even starts pushing Kingdra back to a corner of the ice.

"Squirtle you know the drill."

As soon as Kingdra's back touches the ice, Squirtle immediately freezes it making it stuck to the wall.

"Okay Squirtle get rid of the rest of the prison."

Squirtle starts shooting a Scald that starts melting all of the ice. The only exception is the piece of ice that Kingdra is still stuck to.

Gary seeing this immediately knows how to act, "Kingdra use Outrage."

Kingdra's body starts building up with an intense attitude and breaks free from its confinement. It immediately begins charging into Squirtle.

"You know Gary, I probably could have ended the battle in that Ice Prison, but I was being lenient. Squirtle use Withdraw and then use Counter."

Squirtle exhausted from constructing and destroying its Ice Prison begins to hide in its shell to up its defenses. As soon as the two Pokemon collide, Squirtle gets pushed back at the same time as Kingdra with both Pokemon fainting.

"Kingdra and Squirtle are unable to continue. Since Gary is down to three Pokemon we shall take a short break."

Both trainers nod at each other and head out to their locker rooms.

* * *

><p><em>Meanwhile<em>

"Togekiss dodge and use Air Slash."

"I got to hand it to you Cynthia. You're better than most but it's no use against Espeon. Espeon jump on top of Togekiss."

Using a Quick Attack to jump, Espeon easily clambers onto to Togekiss's back.

"Togekiss shake it off!"

"You should have used Light Screen or something similar," Wes said while shaking his head. "Well this attack might be new to you so let's do it. Espeon use Override on Togekiss."

Espeon's eyes start glowing blue as the psychic energy freezes Togekiss.

"As soon as this attack works, any Pokemon that has contact with Espeon is doomed. Psychic abilities work best if in contact with the opponent, and since Espeon is riding Togekiss, there's nothing that you can do."

Cynthia could only look on as Espeon starts controlling Togekiss to descend into the earth while making Togekiss use Extremespeed. As soon as the two Pokemon are about to crash, Espeon leaps off while Togekiss becomes the center for a very large crater.

"Togekiss is unable to battle. Espeon wins."

Recalling back her second Pokemon Cynthia starts to finger for her third.

"You know I've always wanted a good challenge," she says.

"I'll be more than happy to give it then," Wes replies back.

* * *

><p><em>Back with Gary<em>

"It's amazing that Ash and the rest of the Orre trainers know how to utilize the fullest in each and every attack," he says after seeing Togekiss's defeat on his screen. "What should I do?" he questions himself as he heads out.

* * *

><p>Both trainers return and start to finger their respective Pokeballs.<p>

Red decides to make the first move, "Let's go Torkoal."

"Fine then; I choose you Arcanine."

"Torkoal we need to check the ability now. Use Flamethrower."

"Okay Arcanine use Extremespeed."

The flame dog quickly charges right through the flames coming out of it unscratched and a light fiery aura. Torkoal responds by using Iron Defense, hiding in its shell to take the force of the hit.

"People always think that trainers are stupid for using attacks to help the opponent. I say that scouting early in the battle could make all the difference in the long run. Since now I know your Arcanine has Flash Fire, I know how to counter it. Torkoal use Shell Smash into Body Slam."

"Arcanine dodge with a Dig."

Cracks start forming around Torkoal's shell. The now faster Torkoal leaps up into the air to crash on top of Arcanine, but the dog dives straight down into the earth.

Red just shakes his head. "Gary you should know by now that won't work. Torkoal convert it into an Earthquake."

"Arcanine get out of there!"

Just as Torkoal smashes the ground, Arcanine leaps up high into the air.

"Impressive, but it's not enough. Torkoal use Rapid Spin with Sludge Bomb."

Several globs of sludge are hurled all over the arena pelting Arcanine right after landing.

"Arcanine shake it off and then Heat Wave."

"Torkoal hide in your shell."

Arcanine gathering itself together launches an extremely hot wind that pushes Torkoal back.

"Finish this with an Extremespeed into Wild Charge."

Now with electricity covering its body and charging in at an incredible rate Arcanine smashes Torkoal back. As soon as Torkoal seems to get up a Flamethrower comes at it smashing it into the stadium wall.

"Torkoal is unable to battle. Arcanine is the winner."

"Return Torkoal." Looking at Gary Red comments, "Now I remember why I always wanted to beat you. You actually put up a good challenge. Well then I choose you Staraptor."

"Arcanine use your Fire Blast."

"Staraptor dodge and then fly up."

The kanji flamed attack passes on through as Staraptor immediately takes flight.

"Staraptor use Quick Attack into Aerial Ace."

'You know I always wondered why they said Aerial Ace could never miss when even beginner trainers knew how to dodge it,' Gary briefly wonders. "Arcanine dodge with Agility and then hit it with another Wild Charge."

"I thought by now that you would get all electrical attacks are virtually useless against my Flying types. Staraptor convert into a Brave Bird."

Staraptor closes in with immense speed, but Arcanine dodges. However, Staraptor loops itself around and shrouds itself with an intense blue flame to make a head-on collision against the electrical tackle from Arcanine. The resulting clash sends Arcanine flying making it land on the floor fainted. Staraptor rises out of the attack with barely a hint of recoil except for a light shock.

"Arcanine is unable to battle. Staraptor wins."

"Arcanine return. Let's go Rhyperior."

'A Rhyperior huh? This should be interesting.' "Staraptor use Quick Attack into Aerial Ace."

Staraptor charges in at a blistering speed. Gary, however, anticipated that quite well.

'He expects a Rock type move so let's change it up.' "Rhyperior use Ice Beam on the ground."

Smirking, Rhyperior creates a massive ice wall that Staraptor is about to smash into except only to find the bird and his trainer not worried in the slightest.

"I'll give you some credit. Most trainers would have fallen for that trick, but I'm not like most trainers. Staraptor spin with Steel Wing."

Staraptor starts kicking up even more speed by spinning its body into a drill-like formation. This very stance is the same formation as the Thunder Driver, just of course without the electricity flowing. Staraptor easily breaks through the wall of ice and starts flapping its wings to send the debris of ice right at Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior knock them back with Stone Edge."

Ice meets rock as the two attacks cancel each other out. Using this time Staraptor gets in behind Rhyperior.

"Now use Close Combat."

Now Staraptor starts beating up Rhyperior through of combination of attacks from its feet to its wings barraging Rhyperior.

"Rhyperior use Counter."

Rhyperior turns around and smashes Staraptor sending it flying away. Staraptor soon faints from exhaustion.

"Staraptor is unable to battle. Rhyperior wins."

"You did good Staraptor return." Turning towards Gary he asks, "So we're on even ground right now, but will you manage to win?" Not waiting for a response Red calls out another Pokemon. "Come on Bulbasaur let's go."

"One of your original members that still hasn't evolved not that I'd underestimate it. Rhyperior start off with a Stone Edge."

"Bulbasaur dodge and get in close."

The small Grass type starts avoiding the fierce rocks, but soon it has to resort in cutting them with Razor Leaf. It still manages to close in on Rhyperior though.

"Bulbasaur use Vine Whip on its arms."

The vines come out and start to restrain Rhyperior's arms. Rhyperior frantically tries swinging its tail against the vines, but Bulbasaur changes his position to prevent that.

"Bulbasaur might be able to restrain it from using its arms, but it can't prevent Rhyperior from still moving. Rhyperior use Megahorn."

"That's naïve of you Gary. Bulbasaur launch a Leech Seed."

The drill on the Rock type's head starts spinning very loudly. Rhyperior rushes towards Bulbasaur only for a seed to hit it in the stomach. The seed quickly started branching out into several vines draining away at Rhyperior's health.

"Bulbasaur finish this with a Solarbeam."

Solar power is charged into the green bulb on its back. The energy is then shot at the bound Pokemon and lands an easy knockout.

"Rhyperior is unable to battle. Bulbasaur wins."

Gary returns his Pokeball with a sigh. "I'm being beaten by pre-evolved Pokemon. I thought by now I'd be able to stop that, but I guess you're the exception Red. Well time for the finale. I choose you Blastoise."

"Bulbasaur use your Razor Leaf."

"Blastoise use Rapid Spin."

Dozens of razor sharp leaves are hurled at the tortoise, but the Rapid Spin breaks all of them to smithereens.

"Blastoise quickly use Ice Beam."

"Bulbasaur dodge with your vines."

A beam of ice is sent at the plant, but Bulbasaur lifts itself into the air with its vines letting the Ice Beam flow past the middle of the two vines.

"Bulbasaur launch a Solarbeam."

A beam of light is immediately shot out of Bulbasaur's bulb preventing any response from Gary to counter it. Blastoise takes the brunt of the hit and is pushed back a fair bit. Blastoise seems to be fine though. Bulbasaur retracts its vines and lands back onto the ground.

'He's always one step ahead of me. To think that I used to be able to be in his position before during the good old days. He used the altitude from his dodge to gather solar energy at a higher rate which means it's like using Sunny Day almost.' "Blastoise fire them one after the other: Hydro Pump, Flash Cannon, Ice Beam, and Hydro Cannon. We won't give them time to dodge."

'Damn this is unavoidable,' Red starts thinking. 'I can't dodge with Bulbasaur's vines with the speed that it's firing at. Therefore, I have to lighten each hit but the question is how.' "Bulbasaur stall out the attacks with some Razor Leafs and use Solarbeam."

Four different attacks come shooting out. From Blastoise's cannons comes out a Hydro Pump and a Flash Cannon pair. After those two have been shot Blastoise uses Hydro Cannon from both cannons and fires off its Ice Beam from its mouth at the same time. Bulbasaur starts sending a fury of Razor Leafs to try and slow them down but to no avail. Bulbasaur seeing how desperate the situation is fires off the Solar Beam early, but it was all for nothing as it takes in all four attacks. After that assault, Bulbasaur is seen fainted with heavy injuries.

"Bulbasaur is unable to battle. Blastoise is the winner."

"Return Bulbasaur," cries out Red. Facing towards Gary he whistles. "I didn't think your Blastoise had the coordination to fire off all those attacks at once. Well, it didn't completely." Both trainers turn towards Blastoise who's seen panting profusely entirely exhausted from those attacks. "Well Gary nice battle, but this match is mine. Muk let's go."

"Blastoise you need to get up. Try and fire off another Hydro Pump."

"Gary your Blastoise is impressive, but you already used your last resort tactic. Muk finish this with Sludge Bomb and Thunderbolt."

Muk hurls several globs of poison at Blastoise then instantly fries it with a quick Thunderbolt. Blastoise immediately drops down onto the ground.

"Blastoise is unable to battle. Muk wins. Moving onto the finals of this championship is Red of Orre."

Both trainers return their Pokemon.

"You know I never thought I'd get this far going into to all of this, but well it was worth it," Gary says. "You better win the next round Red."

"Naturally," was Red's response.

* * *

><p>"Both trainers' Pokemon are on their last stand, ladies and gentlemen. Who will be the victor of this semi-final match between our very own champion Cynthia or Orre's Wes?" the announcer cries out to everyone into the stadium. Everyone's breaths were held as Cynthia's Garchomp and Wes's Umbreon were about to wear themselves out.<p>

"You are an impressive trainer Wes," comments Cynthia.

"The same can be said of you Cynthia," Wes replies back.

"Garchomp finish this with a Dragon Claw."

"Umbreon use Faint Attack."

The two Pokemon collide for their final stand. Umbreon manages to land a clean hit on their opponent. Umbreon strikes Garchomp in the chest right as it gets hit in the back. Both Pokemon fall at the same time.

"Garchomp and Umbreon are both unable to battle. This match ends in a tie!"

A huge uproar comes over the entire audience. Nobody was expecting a tie, especially not in the semi-finals. Now who was going to continue on to the final battle? Surprisingly it's Wes who answers first.

"Hey Cynthia, why don't you advance to the finals?" Before she could respond though he cuts her off, "Aren't you this region's champ or not? I'm pretty sure the crowd would want it, and besides, I've got nothing to prove to Red." With a brief nod, he returns out of the stadium and leaves the arena to the shock of everyone present.

Finally the announcer breaks the news, "Yes, now we have our match up for the final round! It will be a clash between our very own champion Cynthia vs. Red!" Everyone in the stadium roars out in approval.

* * *

><p>"You gave up your spot Wes?" Michael asks as they meet up again.<p>

"I'm not that entirely surprised," says Rui. "Wes wouldn't lose, but he still wants Red to have his moment."

Wes just nods and says, "We've already proven what we have set out to do Michael. Now it's his turn to do the same."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Oh a major upset. The top two champions end in a draw. Well what would you expect from two champion level trainers who are on equal ground? Anyways the final battle will be between the cliché of Ash vs. Cynthia. I already know what team Ash is going to use so no suggestions. On to other things, Bulbasaur and Squirtle make their return at last!<strong>

**I also need some more inspiration, so could anyone PM me some other Pokemon fanfics out there, because I've read a lot of them already and I need some more for even more ideas.**

**With that said please review and see ya later guys!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any of its affiliations. I only own the OC's and the plot.**

**Reference: 'thought'/ 'Pokemon speak' "speech"**

**Author's Notes: Well this chapter just didn't want to end when I was typing it. Well here it is the battle between Cynthia and Ash! Enjoy people!**

* * *

><p>"So what are you planning big brother?"<p>

It was just the two of them alone together. It was during these moments that the trainer now known as Red reminisced on how he got to this point.

"Do you remember the talk on different types of trainers?" he asked.

"Which one? Their career path or their battling style?"

"I'm talking about their battling styles. They say that Cynthia is a strategic master and has a constant flow in battle. Her battle style shows adaptability along with natural intellect. She's just like you and Michael. It's just that her Pokemon are naturally stronger than most through her own training. Wes himself had a hard time beating her and even then he tied. I may have beaten Wes and Michael before, but currently Wes has more wins under his belt. I'm tied in my record with Michael. The best trainers of Orre and none of them could win. Her skill is as strong as ever."

Ash took a pause and thought for a bit. "That means there can be nothing held back. It's time to bring out the elites."

His sister then became puzzled, "But you've already used some of them and some of them lost already in this tournament."

He chuckled a bit. "If they already lost then it was because they weren't trying at their best. I've been waiting for the championships to unleash their potential."

Amy recalled her brother's earlier question. "Then what style are you going to use."

"Whatever is necessary for the win. Whether it is Counter Strategic, Constant Flow, or the reason I became a legend, Field Manipulation; I will win this battle not just for me but for you and the others."

"Glad to hear you're not going to hold anything back," the white haired trainer said as he walked in along with Michael and Rui.

Red stood up and looked around the room. "Well then it's time for me to get prepared." He walked out of the room on his own only the eyes of his friends following.

* * *

><p>He stood around six Pokemon. His team, his strongest lineup. All of them prepared for the battle at hand.<p>

"You guys ready?"

A roar could be heard from the field he was as he silent recalled each of his Pokemon.

* * *

><p>The two trainers emerge into the main arena to the roars of thousands of fans all over the place. This shall be the legendary battle for the ages. The Sinnoh Champion herself vs. the last remaining trainer of Orre, the trainer known as Red.<p>

"So I see that you've changed Ash. Is it truly necessary to still go by your moniker though?" the blonde haired champion asked.

The raven haired trainer in blue, contradictory to his name, answered back, "My name is Ash Ketchum of Pallet Town, but the trainer you face today is known as Red. He and I may be the same person, but we are different trainers. I shall show you why."

The referee finally starts his beginning words. "This final battle is a 6-on-6 Pokemon battle between the Champion herself Cynthia vs. the trainer hailing from the distant Orre Red. The only rule difference is that this will be a no rest battle meaning no break half way through. Alright, battle commence!"

"You're up first old friend," Red whispered before throwing out his first Pokemon. Snorlax appears in a flash of light.

"You chose your Snorlax. Interesting. Roserade battle dance." Cynthia pauses a moment for a brief scan.

She then speaks her mind, "I'd say you are finally at an even level as a trainer." Red remains composed while the rest of the crowd is in shock. "You're the greatest trainer in your respective field of battle as is the same as I am in my field. You're the greatest field manipulator around. Even when you went by the name Ash when you were a rookie it was still your forte."

"You do realize that wasn't the only reason I've gotten as far as I have don't you?"

"But of course. But enough chit-chat, Roserade, layer the field with Sleep Powder."

"Snorlax use Fire Punch on the ground."

Blue powder is hurled out of Roserade's arms as it covers the entire field, including some of the crowd who start to drift off. That is until an immense heat could be felt all over the arena waking everyone up and burning up the powder in the process along with making Roserade stagger from the immense pressure.

'Amazing, I've trained Roserade to resist heat like this from Fire type Pokemon, but she's still panting.' "Roserade use Rain Dance followed by Weather Ball."

A blue orb is hurled into the sky to calm down the heat, but it dried up before even working. The weather ball makes hits, but with a fiery blow instead of dousing water. Snorlax pays no heed to the attack, but it finally stops its constant pounding.

'It definitely has Thick Fat as its ability. The heat from its own creation and that Weather Ball did nothing to it.' "Roserade launch several Sludge Bombs."

"Snorlax use Body Slam."

The toxic sludge never reached its target as the Sleeping Pokemon jumps high into the air, contradictory to its humongous size, and gets ready to slam its opponent.

"Roserade get out of the way and use Extrasensory."

Leaping to the other side of the field, Roserade lands and starts focusing psychic energy. It catches the falling Snorlax, but the amount of energy to do it is quickly tiring it out.

"That was a good move Cynthia, but I'm afraid that it would only work with a Psychic type Pokemon. Snorlax's natural resistance to most special attacks prevent yours from fully working along with the fact that gravity is helping my Pokemon fall while you're trying to prevent that. I give Roserade another minute or so."

True to his words, Roserade later releases Snorlax from being too tired to lift it against gravity.

"Anyways Snorlax convert your fall into an Earthquake."

'He used a constant flow pattern that aided him into another field manipulation. He knew that there was no way to counter it with what I could do. He's combining a constant flow pattern of attacks along with his natural grace with field manipulation into a counter strategy. He's gotten better.' "Roserade use Sleep Powder as it lands."

The tremendous force of Snorlax dropping in midair causes the Earthquake to become more like a fissure. Parts of the arena split into several areas. Taking advantage of this time, Roserade layers Snorlax with another Sleep Powder causing it to fall asleep where it lies.

Red seems unworried. In fact he seems actually quite happy. "Snorlax are known to recover health during this time and I doubt that any attack you could hit could finish it off while it's asleep. What are you going to do?"

"Roserade layer the field with Spikes and Toxic Spikes."

Roserade launches several spikes from its bouquet-like arms.

"Now what are you going to do?" he repeats.

"Roserade use Sunny Day this time and launch several Solar Beams."

The field gets even hotter than before as the sun gets even brighter. Roserade takes advantage of this and starts the endless barrages of Solar Beams on Snorlax."

"Too late Snorlax is finally up. Hyper Beam into the empty ground."

Snorlax gets up and launches a Hyper Beam into the split crust that was made from the Earthquake. The sudden pressure causes lava to awaken and arise throughout the entire stadium where the cracks from the fissure were formed. The sudden eruption of lava burns Roserade as it suddenly ends up being surrounded by lava still bursting out.

"Cynthia, welcome to the Gates of the Inferno."

* * *

><p>Everyone in the crowd was shocked as lava was bursting out of every fissure in the ground making the lava look like fiery gates. It was a literal maze of fire at every turn.<p>

"I didn't think he would be this serious from the start," comments Wes.

"Can somebody tell me what just happened to the field out there?" asks Lyra still confused as to how everything turned into Hell for a lack of a better word.

"It is the Gates of the Inferno," says Michael solemnly.

"Okay then how did that happen?"

This time Leaf responds to save the stress from her friend. "It is one of brother's dire techniques. Even against Cynthia if it is setup right it can't be stopped. It starts by super heating the ground via Snorlax's Fire Punches thus creating pressure to get the magma agitated. Then the Body Slam and Earthquake combination opens up the earth and then the Hyper Beam makes it come spewing out."

"And why would he need to learn something like that?" she asks in an unbelieving tone of voice.

"You don't want to know," Leaf says solemnly.

It was then that Wes spoke up again. "I've only seen it in action three times now. It's only been used professionally twice including now and the other time…" his voice trailed off.

"He really is giving it everything he has from the start of the word go huh," says Rui.

* * *

><p>Cynthia could only watch in horror as the lava starts to seal off Roserade's escape routes. Even attacking the lava wasn't doing any good.<p>

"What are you going to do now? It only gets worse. The cracks in the earth will only cause more lava come pouring out."

'That was the perfect execution of a combo that can't be stopped once it's been started. There's only one thing I can do now.' "Roserade use Rain Dance before it seals you off. Pour everything you have into it."

The giant orb is lifted and rain starts emerging onto the field. This time the rain settles in instead of evaporating and starts dousing the flames. The cooled lava however, already trapped Roserade into a prison of sorts. It is completely surrounded by molten rock with the only escape from above, but that hope is dashed as Red calls out his next move.

"Snorlax send it packing Body Slam."

Snorlax jumps on top of Roserade affectively making it faint. The resulting slam also destroyed the molten rock surrounding them.

"Roserade is unable to battle. Snorlax is the winner."

Snorlax gets off of the Grass type as her trainer recalls it back into her Pokeball.

"Your plan has gone awry already. All your spikes have been decimated as soon as the lava hit the field. What are you going to do next?"

'That combo of his was unstoppable with the Pokemon I sent out. I won't be sealed off again.' "Togekiss battle dance."

'Snorlax is starting to get tired, but he's one of my elites for a reason.' "Snorlax use Ice Punch."

"Togekiss dodge and use Psychic on the field."

Snorlax sweeps its arms into the air, but almost lazily Togekiss dodges as it focuses on the molten rock on the field. It picks up every last bit and hurls it at Snorlax.

"Now that's impressive power Cynthia. Snorlax break them with Focus Punch."

All of the rocks get instantly destroyed, but Togekiss easily uses this time to get behind its opponent.

"Togekiss use Thunder Wave."

The electrical pulses freeze Snorlax's entire body making it unable to move.

"Togekiss finish this with consecutive Air Slashes."

Several orbs of wind are launched at the immobilized Snorlax. Snorlax being unable to do anything as the paralysis shuts it down along with flinching from its opponents attacks; it just stands there taking the pain. Eventually it has enough because it falls down unable to get back up.

"Snorlax is unable to battle. Togekiss wins."

"Return Snorlax. Excellent work as usual." Red starts to hum, thinking of what to send out next. 'I could go by the order of the strongest, but that wouldn't do any good for the next round. That and Pika would have a hard time against Garchomp anyways which she'll be saving for last. Yeah, let's go with this instead.' "I choose you Garchomp."

* * *

><p>"You know I've seen Ash riding Garchomp before, but I've never seen it battle," comments Max.<p>

"If that's Ash's old Gible then it must be one heck of a Pokemon now," says Dawn.

"It sure was a strong Pokemon of his," says Brock as he recalls their earlier adventures here in this very region.

* * *

><p>"Garchomp take off."<p>

A sonic boom could be felt as the Dragon type takes off into the sky. The wind starts pushing the two trainers backwards while letting their hair flow easily in the wind.

"Togekiss chase after it."

The two Pokemon zoom wildly in the air for a while. Garchomp's speed however is clearly on a whole other level. Togekiss just can't catch up to the aerial prowess of the dragon.

"Garchomp fire off some Dragon Pulses."

"Togekiss deflect them back with Steel Wing and then send in some more Air Slashes."

"Garchomp dodge and then use Draco Meteor."

Firing several blue greenish orbs from its mouth, Garchomp unleashes a string of deadly attacks at a quick pace. Togekiss matches it by deflecting every last one of them right back to its owner and sends its own wind orbs added to the mix. Garchomp avoids them and shoots out an orange beam into the sky.

"Togekiss use Psychic on the meteors."

"Garchomp you know what to do."

While Togekiss is busy with controlling the onslaught of meteors, Garchomp uses Dragon Rush and smashes it into the ground. The meteors now that the psychic energy was gone start its brutal rampage again striking Togekiss even more.

"Togekiss use Wish."

A shooting star passes by the now fading meteors but nothing else happened.

"Garchomp use Aerial Ace into Dragon Rush."

Garchomp speeds in to deliver the decisive hit, but Togekiss is already up into the air and dodges with Extremespeed.

"Garchomp, it's time to step it up a notch; use Dragon Pulse."

The greenish orb starts forming from its mouth and starts gradually getting bigger and bigger.

'He's going for it,' thought Cynthia. "Togekiss before it can react use Air Slash."

"Too late. Garchomp swallow it."

The effects were instantaneous. A flame like armor the same color as the Dragon Pulse covers Garchomp's entire body.

"Let's hit it. Garchomp use Dragon Rush."

Before anyone could react, Garchomp smashes into Togekiss emitting a loud wail of pain. Luckily for Cynthia and Togekiss, their Wish finally came true as it restored its health though the pain from that last attack has left its mark.

"I can't be sure if you planned that ahead of time or you were just lucky because your Togekiss would have fallen from that last attack," comments Red.

'That was sudden. I knew he was planning something, but this is insane. The power behind that attack still left that mark on Togekiss even after that Wish.' "Togekiss fire off some more Air Slashes and throw in some Aura Spheres."

"Garchomp charge in with another Dragon Rush and then follow it up with Draco Meteor."

Wind orbs and spheres full of aura were sent directly at Garchomp, but to no avail. The charging Garchomp couldn't be stopped as its dragon armor took in the brunt of the damage. It slams into Togekiss at high speeds. Before Togekiss could be sent flying from the impact, Garchomp did its favorite thing in the world, it chomped down on Togekiss. It centered even more power from its core before unleashing a full powered Draco Meteor along with Togekiss. As soon as the attack ends, Togekiss crashes at a high speed as a meteor, while Garchomp lands extremely tired. The 'swallow' technique's armor starts wearing off.

'Note to self, the endurance aspect of the armor needs to be improved,' thinks Red to himself.

Cynthia also takes note of Garchomp's stamina as she recalls her Togekiss. "Milotic battle dance."

"Garchomp use Rest."

'Judging on how he would start with it I got to confirm this,' Cynthia quickly assessed. "Milotic use Twister."

Milotic starts swinging its tail gathering a large funnel of wind and sends it right at the immobilized Garchomp. Garchomp however responds, with its eyes closed, by creating a large Sandstorm around itself completely blocking the attack.

'That Garchomp is using Sleep Talk, just like Lance's. Although it's still more powerful than his, yet not at my level even with that little boost.' "Milotic Hydro Pump and then follow it up with another Twister."

Milotic spits out a huge blast of water that is then sped up by the Twister. The Twister also gave the Hydro Pump another benefit as the Hydro Pump starts spinning making it even more powerful. Garchomp wakes up only to take the brunt of such an attack.

"Garchomp stand your grand and use Dragon Claw."

Garchomp holds its claws out in front of its body in an X-shaped formation and tries to slow down the hit. Garchomp still gets gradually pushed back not being able to do anything.

"Milotic finish this now."

"Garchomp you've done your best, but please give me just this one last thing. Draco Meteor if you will."

Garchomp adhering to the call of his trainer gathers the last of its reserves to fire off one last devastating attack before the Hydro Pump finally consumes it taking it out. The Draco Meteor that was released, albeit slightly weaker, was able to hit Milotic consecutively causing a great deal of damage.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. Milotic wins."

"Alright return Garchomp." 'Her title is well deserved. Even with the simplest of strategies, her Pokemon have the brute force to maximize the output. The only reason Snorlax had that first easy win is because she didn't expect it and Snorlax can take any of Roserade's attacks all day, but now… what should I do? I got it.' "Let's go Sceptile!"

'That Sceptile is fast, but does it have the power to match?' "Milotic use Hydro Pump followed by another Twister."

"Sceptile Agility and Quick Attack together followed by an Aerial Ace. Spin around the Hydro Pump and run into the twister."

In a blur Sceptile twists its body to miss the incoming water making it into the Twister almost spontaneously.

"Milotic Ice Beam on the Twister."

The whole Twister becomes instantly frozen causing Sceptile to halt in surprise. Milotic without its trainers command launches another Ice Beam knocking back Sceptile.

'How can she make a wind tangible like that?' thinks Red. 'It can't be formed by itself even with Ice Beam unless it was through that Hydro Pump. It had specks of water left over that she froze as its catalyst.' He then looks up at the hollow cylinder of ice. 'I can work with this.' "Sceptile speed in it again but run curved."

Nodding at its trainers command it jumps right back into the frozen Twister and starts running gaining even more speed as it runs almost like a roller coaster going upside-down and still moving forward. It then jumps out at a complete blur with its leaves glowing a bright green.

"Milotic smack it away with an Aqua Tail."

"Sceptile use Double Team."

Water starts swirling around Milotic's tale and smashes into Sceptile, only for it to split into two copies and then smacking it with consecutive Leaf Blades. After the hit, Sceptile's Double Team disappears as it moves back towards his trainer's side.

'That thing is too damn fast. I can't risk changing the field too much since he'll just abuse it.' "Milotic use Aqua Ring followed by a Recover."

A light blue pulsates across Milotic's body before an orange light fully restores Milotic.

"Oh well Sceptile blur again."

Using the infamous combination of speed along with Double Team it starts creating copies of itself moving at a quick pace running around Milotic.

"Milotic use Surf."

"Sceptile prep a Solar Beam."

Milotic starts riding a fearsome wave that demolishes all of the copies of Sceptile, but Sceptile easily sidesteps it and gathers energy into its yellow orbs on its back.

"Sceptile just keep blurring."

Sceptile again encircles Milotic running faster and faster. They start gathering more sunlight as a whole group readying a final blow.

'How am I going to eliminate the entire field without getting hit by that move? That's it, we won't.' "Alright Milotic use Light Screen."

'She's up to something.' "Sceptile fire some Energy Balls at it."

Green orbs coming from all directions meet up in the center to smash into Milotic's orange barrier; amazingly enough it took every hit with minor damage.

'That thing is bulky as heck.' "Sceptile release the Solar Beam."

Yellow beams of energy hit Milotic from all angles, this time causing serious amounts of damage to Milotic but not enough.

"Milotic use Mirror Coat."

All the energy beams redirect themselves at the source at double the speed. Sceptile's copies become destroyed while Sceptile flies into the air.

"Sceptile if you can hear me, gather as much sunlight as you can."

Sceptile, still dazed from that last attack, uses its altitude to garner as much of the sun's power as it can.

"Now use Synthesis."

Sceptile's entire body gets consumed in energy. The entire wear and tire damage from Sceptile's body starts fading away.

'Using Synthesis, he must be very desperate to use it in the open like that.' "Milotic fire off a Blizzard."

"Sceptile blur with Aerial Ace into a Dig and make it quick."

A huge snowstorm rages at the falling gecko only for it to miss as Sceptile in the blink of an eye disappears underground.

"Milotic use Recover once more."

'Sorry Wes but I'm going to have to steal your move.' "Sceptile use Giga Drain from underground."

Milotic's body once more replenishes itself back, but it gets quickly sapped as roots from underground start draining it away.

"Milotic float above the ground on a wave. Use Surf."

Now out of harm's reach Milotic's Recover and still going on Aqua Ring are slowly getting it back to full strength.

'This is getting us nowhere. I need to finish this otherwise it'll drag on forever.' "Sceptile jump up and use Aerial Ace into the sky."

Just as fast as Sceptile dropped into the ground it comes shooting right back up.

"Sceptile let's do an endless barrage, use Solar Beam in the air."

"Milotic counter with another Mirror Coat."

Sceptile using the sun's rays starts firing away with an endless stream of yellow energy at Milotic. Milotic just sits there taking the hit, not realizing this attack would prove absolutely fatal. Milotic as soon as it realizes this, uses up its remaining energy to launch it back at Sceptile quicker than the usual double speed. Milotic promptly crashes onto the floor. Sceptile, however, gets blasted away and lands with a thud.

"Both Pokemon are unable to battle. Trainers please choose your next Pokemon."

'I can't believe that Sceptile still lost against that Milotic. We had the advantage of speed and power, but it still took every hit. Cynthia truly is the greatest champion of the main regions and maybe all of them,' Red sighed as he recalled his Sceptile back.

Cynthia simply recalls her Pokemon and sends back another. "Battle dance Eelektross."

Red chuckles a bit. "Hey Pika this one's yours alright." Seeing Pikachu nod he says, "Alright then I choose you Pika."

The two electrical Pokemon look at each other and smirk. This was going to be fun.

"We'll start off easy. Pika use Thunder Armor."

A resounding crash of Thunder instantly strikes Pikachu before Cynthia could even reply. Pikachu's body starts turning a golden hue and metallic.

"Pika's my starter and my most powerful, but you're going to have to prove to me that you can bring out its full strength. Now Pika use Quick Attack."

An electrical glow starts trailing Pikachu as it quickly charges in at Eelektross almost as fast as Sceptile.

'That's a Quick Attack?" thinks Cynthia astonished. 'That's quite easily a Volt Tackle, but I don't see any recoil from the wear and tear.' "Eelektross use Acid Spray followed by Thunder Wave."

The levitating eel spits out a vile poison at Pikachu and quickly follows it up with generating electrical waves to slow down Pikachu. Red and Pika just smirked at this. The attacks seemingly hit their target only for Eelektross to get smashed from its back.

'How did it get from behind us if was just there?' Cynthia asks herself.

"Did I forget to mention Pika here knows just what to do in a given situation? For example, you just hit a Substitute allowing Pika here time to hit you from behind."

"Even if your Pikachu is that fast, there's no way it could have gotten away without being seen."

"Well then let's open your eyes a bit. Pika use Surf and follow it up with Thunder."

Pikachu instantly creates a Substitute to act as its surfboard to ride the waves. The thing that has changed is the surfboard has the same golden tinges as Pikachu's body and the wave itself is conducting a rather large amount of electricity.

"Eelektross use Protect."

A giant green dome appears just before the hydroelectric water could break through it.

'I can't battle this Pikachu and win right now. It's clear that it's the stronger Electric type even though neither of them have shown there full strength.' "Eelektross use Volt Switch."

"Fine if that's how you want to play, Pika, use Volt Switch."

Electrical orbs are flung at each other barely fazing the target. Both Pokemon in an electrical glow return to their Pokeballs (only for Red to release his Pikachu right beside him). In their place stands Garchomp on Cynthia's side vs. Red's Charizard.

The two dragons glare at each other ready to prove their dominance against their fellow dragon.

'I got to determine what's so special about this Garchomp. It was able to tie against Wes and at the same time defeat most of Michael's team without a problem, and Michael even had the advantage back then. Is it possible Cynthia already researched the rest of us after Michael surprised her? Why is this Pokemon the only reason that people cannot take her title?' "Charizard take flight."

"Garchomp after it."

'I just got to figure this out.' "Charizard shoot a Fire Blast and charge it with an Aerial Ace."

"Garchomp dodge and then Dragon Rush."

Charizard spits out an enormous flame that Garchomp easily avoids. The two Pokemon then charge at each other at an incredible speed, only for Charizard to begin getting pushed back.

'There's no way that things is so strong. I know for a fact the others have fought legendaries and one and even Charizard beat an Articuno once. How then does it have so much power?' "Charizard use Smokescreen."

A black fog is let out as the entire sky is covered in smoke.

"Charizard now use Flamethrower."

The smoke ignites into flame as the entire vicinity of the smoke erupts. The outline of Garchomp can be seen in the middle of the fire, yet it doesn't appear at any harm yet.

"Garchomp use Dragon Claw."

"Charizard use Inferno Tail and sweep."

Charizard's fiery tail instantly burns into something more deadly. The torch-like tail instantly hits Garchomp who's directly behind it only for it to take two more hits from the front and below.

"I see that you recognized that the Garchomp in the flame was a decoy, however, I'm not stupid enough to attack from just behind you know," Cynthia explains.

'How could she have known that I knew? I countered the obvious play from being hit in the back with one of Charizard's techniques, yet she was able to coordinate a trio of assaults landing two of the three. This Garchomp can control her Substitutes in a manner close to Pika's.' "Charizard use Swords Dance."

"Garchomp Aerial Ace into Dragon Rush into Giga Impact."

Garchomp jets into the sky with white streaks that begin transforming into something more deadly. Finally, the attack turns into a violent swirl of purple and orange.

"Charizard erupt. Use Flare Blitz."

Before the Giga Impact could land, it gets pushed back by a burning fire. Charizard smirks and charges after Garchomp. Garchomp re-gathers its wit and charges in with another Giga Impact. The resulting clash caused an explosion that produced a tremendous wind pushing back both trainers. At the end of the struggle, they could clearly see Charizard beginning to fall.

"Charizard it's not over yet. Give it your last shot. Fire Blast and make it count!"

Before the inevitable fall, Charizard produces a flame that scorches the immobile Garchomp. With that Charizard falls with the same arrogant smirk on its face.

"Charizard is unable to battle. Garchomp wins."

"Return Garchomp you did a good job." What they were surprised to see was Garchomp was being returned to its Pokeball as well.

"I have a feeling that the final battle will be rather uphill don't you think?" she asks.

"Indeed," Red replies.

Both trainers call out, "Let's go/Battle dance Lucario!"

Every person in the audience gasps. Both trainers sent out the same Pokemon at the exact same time. What will this battle end like?

Red tilts his head and asks, "I heard you had a Spiritomb. Where is it?"

Cynthia chuckles and replies, "I know the history between Spiritomb and Pikachu. And I can bet that my Spiritomb probably holds a grudge against the both of you, am I right?"

"Guess it's to be expected. I'll be nice and call out my attacks for this battle. Oh and well ladies first."

"Why thank you. Lucario use Aura Sphere."

"Test of power huh. I can tell you this; your Lucario doesn't stand a chance. Lucario use your own Aura Sphere."

The two Aura Spheres clash in the center, but it becomes painstakingly clear that Red's Lucario has more power as it tears through its opposition and lands a direct hit on Cynthia's.

"In a battle between two Auras I can tell you now that we'll always win. Lucario activate the Aura Enhancement."

A deep blue Aura surrounds Lucario's body. It's quite easy to tell that an attack from reinforced Aura will hurt more.

Cynthia cries out, "Lucario use Flash Cannon into Extremespeed."

"Lucario stand your ground."

A silver beam is produced from Cynthia's Lucario before it rushes in. Red's Lucario merely holds up an open hand and takes the entire impact rather easily. It then catches the speeding Lucario as if it were nothing.

"Lucario use Force Palm."

Red's Lucario smirks and places its palm onto its rival's stomach. Unlike the usual Force Palm, this one blew Lucario back while feeling the effects of being burnt and paralyzed.

'His Lucario is in synch with its Aura. What should I do?' "Lucario use Agility into Blaze Kick."

"Lucario, Aura Sphere barrage."

Cynthia's tries to dash toward its opponent, but even its incredible speed couldn't prevent it from being barraged by Aura Spheres.

"There's a reason Aura Spheres are known to never miss, even if now a days you still see some of them do. It's because a Pokemon using Aura Sphere is able to see the Auras of everything thus making it easier to hit. Plus the speed isn't a problem with the training we had to deal with," he explains. "Lucario, endless barrage."

Red's Lucario then began shooting Aura Spheres, Focus Blasts, Shadow Balls, and Dragon Pulses, whatever it could to prevent its opponent from doing anything.

'I can't protect against that and it looks like because of its synch with its Aura it can keep doing this forever.' "Lucario use Protect and charge forward."

Lucario understanding its mistress creates a green dome around itself to prevent any harm while it tries to close itself on its opponent.

"If you were a real Lucario you wouldn't need you use Protect. There's something even better for a Pokemon of the Aura. Lucario halt your attacks."

Cynthia just smiles, "Lucario use Flash Cannon and speed it up with a Vacuum Wave."

"Riley, Sir Aaron from the heavens, I hope you're watching this. Lucario Aura Shield."

Lucario raises up its left arm, and a blue looking disc covers it. The metallic cannon being sped up from the Vacuum Wave smashes into the small shield armament, but the crash did nothing.

"Surely you've met Riley Cynthia? This move should be fairly obvious you know. There's a bunch of other Aura related attacks I've been holding back, but it's obvious your Lucario can't handle it. Lucario let's end this with Meteor Storm."

Just like Lucario's battle against Anabel, several different colored orbs were launched into the sky being controlled by Lucario's Psychic (which was enhanced by his Aura).

'I don't know why Anabel wasn't able to land a blow last time, but here's my only chance.' "Lucario fire off everything you have at it. Hyper Beam."

The red orange beam is fired just as the newly dubbed Meteor Storm is released. Red's Lucario smirks and holds up its Aura Shield, but it was surprised by the force and was pushed back. Unluckily for Cynthia's it couldn't protect itself from the falling shower of attacks and faints.

"Lucario is unable to battle. Red's Lucario wins."

Both trainers then grab their Pokeballs and return their Lucarios. They then both choose their Electric type Pokemon once more.

"Hey Cynthia hold up I have a question."

Cynthia becomes intrigued with this. "Okay what's your question?"

"What happened to your Spiritomb?"

She chuckles at this. "Why would I bring a Pokemon that has a grudge against Pikachus and their trainers considering you're probably the most famous Pikachu trainer out there? That and I also heard about your little run-in with it before."

"Damn I was hoping to beat it again. Oh well whatever. Pikachu let's show them the second stage. Thunder Armor Reinforced."

Another quick bolt of Thunder crashes into Pikachu making the quite familiar Thunder Armor. The strange thing was that Pikachu's tail was starting to create an Electro Ball which it ate. The armor begins to change as spikes start growing along Pikachu's back, Pikachu's body produces sharp claws, and its body as a whole becomes even more durable than it was last time.

"Your Eelektross isn't getting out of this alive. Pikachu use Quick Attack."

"Eelektross counter with a Thunder Wave followed by a Flamethrower."

Pikachu takes off once more with an even quicker burst of speed than before. Eelektross tries to slow it down with Thunder Wave, but Pikachu runs right through it completely unaffected. The electric eel launches a quick flame at the small rodent, but Pikachu effortlessly avoids it and rams right into Eelektross.

"It's sad when battles become one-sided against a supposed champion. It's too bad; we both know that Pika is unmatched right now. Are you going to keep entertaining me?"

'Even if I'm going to lose, I can still try and figure out Pikachu's strengths.' "Eelektross surround it with Double Team.

Several more eels form around the electric rodent, but Pikachu and his trainer are unfazed.

"Pika, counter with a Counter Shield."

Lightning disperses and every last copy gets removed. Eelektross gets pushed back by the electricity that is starting to scorch.

"Pika use Brick Break."

Pikachu's hands glow a bright white as it quickly smashes into Eelektross.

"Now use Thunderpunch."

Pikachu changes momentum and switches to an electrical punch that blasts Eelektross into the stadium wall. Eelektross faints upon impact.

"Eelektross is unable to battle. Pikachu is the winner."

"Return Eelektross." Cynthia then calls out to Red, "How did you get Pikachu's Thunderpunch to work like that."

"Actually I have no idea why Pika's so skilled in it." His response causes several people to do the famous face fault.

"How can you have no idea?" she inquires.

Red sighs. "It's quite simple. Back when I was just starting my career, we met a guy who was entering a boxing tournament. Pikachu over here just shot some boxing gloves at a high speed and was able to deliver a punch. It didn't work as expected, but the technique was nice so I just worked on it a bit. It's just something Pika over here was well adapted too. I can't really explain it, but it makes Pika here quite special. We called it the 'Rocket Punch.'

'So that's the potential of his Pikachu. It might even have more than my Garchomp, but that's what we're going to find out.' "Battle dance Garchomp."

"Pika use Thunderbolt."

Garchomp expecting to hit to not do anything stands its ground, but the electricity arcs and clips its wings. Garchomp recoils a bit feeling the spark.

"I don't know if I've already mentioned this, but if you hit a Pokemon in there weak spots no matter the typing, they'll still feel some adverse effect," says Red. "There weak spots are equivalent to the human pressure points."

Cynthia seems unfazed by this. "Garchomp use Dragon Claw."

"Pika let's match it. Use Iron Tail into Brick Break."

The two Pokemon clash against one another. Garchomp lands a heavy hit onto Pikachu, but Pikachu stays strong and smashes Garchomp's back with his tail. It then used the momentum to propel itself upward to deliver a heavy blow from Brick Break which lands its mark. Garchomp is pushed back but still relatively fine.

"Tch… you're Garchomp is too damn annoying. O well, let's see if it'll force Pika to use it. Pika you know what to do!"

Pikachu's grin becomes almost feral. Pikachu starts gaining speed and circles around Garchomp at high speeds. The residue from the armor causes streaks of light to temporarily blind the entire stadium. Once the flash dissipates, copies of Pikachu's surround Garchomp all of them lying on their back.

"Garchomp use Earthquake."

"You think a simple Earthquake can take out Pika here when he's already shown his prowess for flight?" he asks rhetorically. "Anyways Pika use Magnet Rise."

As one, the ensemble of Pikachu's lifts up above the ground to avoid the quake, but still quite close to the ground.

'He's enclosing me in for something big. I need to get rid of all of those clones.' "Garchomp use Draco Meteor."

An orange beam lights up the sky, but Red seems calm about all of this. As soon as the meteors become within striking distance of Pikachu, he orders his move.

"Pika use Counter Shield Matrix"

All of the Pikachus start to rotate themselves to produce an individual Counter Shield. All of the meteors hit, but each Counter Shield reflects the attack back to another one until they eventually reach the point where they become reflected at Garchomp.

"The Counter Shield Matrix is much more than an ordinary Counter Shield. The copies of Pika use the Counter Shield to not only block the attack, but to redirect them until they are eventually aimed at the opponent."

"Garchomp use Protect."

The green barrier covers Garchomp as it takes in the assault from all sides. The tell-tell signs of wear are starting to become visible on Garchomp's body, but it manages to keep hold of the barrier.

'If she won't reveal Garchomp's hidden potential then I have no choice but to force it,' Red sighs. 'And I was hoping I could wait to use it when she revealed it herself, but I guess not today.' "Pika time to force them into showing us what they're hiding. Pika use Thunder Tempest."

The first thing the crowd noticed was there an intense static feeling everywhere. The second was that the sky was becoming an endless of dark storm clouds of high electrical content. Lastly, a huge thunder strikes Pikachu.

'This is no ordinary storm,' Cynthia mused. 'Maybe I can get the challenge I've always wanted.'

Everyone was now watching Pikachu with an awestruck fascination. Pikachu's body was reinforced with a high caliber Thunder Armor in its reinforced form, but there was one major change. Pikachu's eyes were becoming ferocious; they were feral. It was as if it was berserk. Electricity was flowing across its body at a higher rate than ever before.

* * *

><p>"So he's finally finished creating it?" asks Michael.<p>

"I saw him practicing earlier but I didn't know he finished it," Leaf replies.

"Do you think it'll be enough to take down Cynthia's Garchomp?" asks Rui.

"It'll be close, but either way this is his victory," says her boyfriend.

"Why is that?"

"His will to win right now is stronger, but from an analyst's point of view, he still has his Lucario. It doesn't matter if Garchomp has an advantage over both because those two don't go down so easily."

* * *

><p>"This is Pika's true form of the Thunder Armor we've created, but our move isn't done. Pika, finish the Thunder Tempest."<p>

An explosion of lightning strikes the stadium and Garchomp gets pushed back by the sheer force. Several more Thunders hit the arena. Garchomp becomes forced to start flying and dodging these wild hits, because even if it's immune, it can tell that these strikes will still hurt.

'Even Garchomp understands this threat, and that's only from the Thunder being manipulated. Pikachu is still able to move, and that Thunder Armor is going to be really annoying.' "Garchomp attack with Cosmos Charge."

Garchomp spirals its entire body as it gains energy from the surrounding air. The surprising aspect is that it began surrounding itself with the Thunders that are still striking from above.

"So it can gain properties similar to the Thunder Driver. Interesting, but Pika, let's match it with Volt Tail."

Pikachu charges in at the same speed as Garchomp and leaps towards its opponent. The two attacks meet and explosion pushes back both trainers and the crowd is forced back into their seats. Pikachu is shown being launched into the air, but it comes down swinging hard onto Garchomp with its now metallic tail.

"Garchomp use Flamethrower."

Grunting in response, Garchomp tilts its head upward and launches a bright red flame back at Pikachu.

"Pika use Double Team and spin to dodge."

One becomes six that barely dodge the flame. Three of the clones fall and land towards to the ground smoothly while the other three land on top of Garchomp.

'Shit this isn't good,' Cynthia cries out in her head. "Garchomp shake them off."

'Perfect.' "Pika use Parallel Thunder."

Lightning collides on top of Garchomp's back and from below as it desperately tries to get rid of its hitchhikers. Luckily, its resistance to electricity prevents it from doing too much harm, but even it could feel that it was starting to affect its body as several strands of electricity hits all of its weak spots. Noticing that the Thunders were beginning to lose power, it bursts into speed. The surprise burst sends the other Pikachu's flying.

"Pika land together."

The six meet up again and reemerge back into the main body. Both trainers can now see that Pikachu is tiring out as the armor slowly fades.

Red starts clapping. "I'm impressed you've pushed Pika here so far. Pika here can keep going, but if you don't mind I'm going to return him now since he doesn't like his Pokeball and I'd rather not see him faint in the middle of the arena. It would seem your Garchomp outlasted him."

Pikachu begrudgingly returns back to his partner's side. Red then takes out his only remaining Pokeball. "You're our last hope. I choose you Lucario!"

The blue jackal returns to the field in a graceful manner. Everyone now notices the sky is turning blue again instead of the dark clouds that were overhanging. It would seem it disappeared as soon as Pikachu left the battle.

"This is the last battle then Red?" asks Cynthia.

"But of course. This is winner takes all." 'Lucario are you ready?'

'I am master.'

'Good. Pika has already done his share of the work. We leave the rest to you.'

Lucario turns to face Pikachu and then towards Garchomp. 'Leave it to me master.'

'You bet. First start with an Aura Enhancement. While you're at it, begin gathering Aura throughout the arena.'

Lucario's body is covered in a familiar dark blue Aura. Unaware, except to the trained eye, Lucario's body also begins storing Aura from the grass from the stadium, to the people in the stands.

"So it seems you won't be talking anymore Red. In that case, Garchomp use Cosmos Stream."

Garchomp spits out a blue dragon, quite similar to Dragon Rage. The only difference is that it actually looks like an exact replica of Garchomp (albeit just fiery). The attack launches itself like a jet with the same speed of a natural Garchomp in flight.

'Lucario it can't survive for that much longer, even if it's trying to trick us. Pika has already driven him to the edge. If it's a battle of attrition, you'll last longer, but it still can knock you out. That attack is rather fast; Lucario block it with an Aura Shield.'

Lucario understanding his master's order brings up its left arm like a gauntlet and creates a familiar blue shield. The dragon crashes into said shield pushing Lucario back. Lucario holds its ground by pouring a bit of the Aura it started gathering from before.

'We need to hold on to as much Aura as you can. The Aura Enhancement might drain some, so start collecting more Aura discretely. Now for our attack, go in close for Bone Rush.'

Cynthia seeing the bone that is now between Lucario's hands begins her counterattack. "Garchomp go for a Swords Dance into a Dual Chop."

Garchomp extends its wings outward and a white light surrounds it. Its wings become visibly sharper and its claws as well. It attacks head on against the jackal Pokemon. A claw is swiped only to be intercepted by the bone only for another claw to strike and the same thing to happen. This endless game of parrying starts to grow boring to Red so he switches it up.

'Lucario dodge low and sweep with a Close Combat. Combine the stance with an Ice Punch.'

Lucario instantly ducks below another hit and performs a Low Kick sweeping Garchomp from above it to topple downward. Lucario then starts performing a barrage of hits intensified by the icy cold fists smacking into Garchomp.

"Flap your wings Garchomp and soar!"

Utilizing its sharper wings it pushes back Lucario and takes flight. Both trainers realize that Garchomp's speed is visibly reduced from all that damage now.

'Is it ready Lucario?'

'Indeed it is master.'

Red smirks. "Hey Cynthia this match is now over." 'Lucario use Mind Reader first.'

'He's planning something big. This will be the final stance huh.' "Garchomp pour everything you have. Cosmos End!"

'Who knew that that Garchomp still had a hidden ace? Too bad it won't stop an Aura Practioner's move.' "Lucario use Aura Storm!" (A/N: SSBB anyone?)

Two of the strongest moves begin to be charged. Aura is pulsating into Lucario's hands like a black hole, while Garchomp starts gathering its own type of energy into its mouth. Lucario looks up while Garchomp looks down; both smirk in anticipation. Everyone in the stadium knew that this would be the final attack.

With a nonexistent signal, both attacks are unleashed. Blue aura collides into a purple energy struggling to overwhelm the other attack. It would seem that because of gravity, Garchomp's attack would be the one to overwhelm its opposition. There was just one slight problem to this.

'Lucario keep drawing in Aura and feed it in. Unleash as much of your Aura you can muster.'

Lucario is able to still draw in extra power. With this the tables have turned. Instead of the purple beam threatening to overwhelm the blue Aura, the Aura surges and pushes back the entire attack knocking Garchomp straight out of the sky. It collapses like a shooting star and lands with a dramatic thud.

"Garchomp is unable to battle. The winner of this battle and the champions are Red and his Lucario!"

'We've done it master,' sighs Lucario before he falls to the floor exhausted.

'Yes, we sure have,' Red answers as he recalls him back to his Pokeball.

As Cynthia does the same, she says to Red, "Congratulations on your victory Red. That's a battle that'll stay with me for a life time." She shakes her hand with Red as they head towards the podium that was erected. They were each handed a trophy, but Red stayed away from the photos.

"If you'll excuse me, I must be going," he said which disappointed many of the paparazzi, but he didn't care.

* * *

><p>"This is it huh," says Michael looking between himself, Ash, and Wes.<p>

"I'll catch up with you all soon, but first we're going to go on another trip," Ash says indicating himself along with Lyra and Amy.

"You did us proud out there. We'll call you if something comes up," says Wes.

The three look at each other and nod. Ash samples a bit of his Aura and creates a crystallized Time Flute. He then starts playing it only for the legendary of Johto Celebi to suddenly arrive.

Wes takes out his own Pokeball and launches it into the air. A phoenix comes out and starts flapping its wings. It was a Ho-oh.

Michael takes out his Pokeball and launches it to release the legendary Lugia.

They step back and watch the three legendaries. Ash speaks up first. "Even though your Lugia and Ho-oh aren't the ones I have originally seen, I still feel some sort of connection."

Rui gets on top of Ho-oh with Wes, while Michael climbs aboard his Lugia. Amy, Lyra, and Ash simply stand by Celebi; and with a nonexistent cue, they each depart for their next adventure.

* * *

><p><em>Epilogue<em>

"We stand here today for the battle of a life time. The two prodigy trainers of Orre are versing each other for the chance to compete into the finals. Here on my left is the one and only Leaf, who has already competed in this tournament a couple years ago."

Leaf waves towards the crowd and particular a certain raven-haired older brother and her surrogate older sister Lyra.

She then turns towards her all too familiar rival with a bright sky blue colored hair.

"Standing on my right is the younger sister of an already famous competitor from our last tournament. May I introduce you to the one and only Jovi."

Jovi merely smiles in anticipation. She waves over to her own redheaded brother. Then she looks towards her rival, friend, and opponent. Both of them have a fire in their eyes.

This was going to be a battle to remember.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: Phew I didn't think I'd ever finish this chapter. This thing just wouldn't want to end, so I had to adjust it just to do that. And with this chapter we conclude A Trainer's Comeback.<strong>

**First, I'd like to thank all of you for reading this and keeping me motivated. Originally I was only making this fic just so I could have an excuse to write up some awesome battle scenes. It wasn't much of a storyline to begin with, but it did come out better in the end.**

**Second, I'm thinking about making some more serious storylines coming up. Watch out for the prequel that should be coming out (probably during summer but not sure when right now). That and there's another story I want to do, but let's hope I don't toss the idea away.**

**Third, as usual anyone confused by any of the attacks used in the battle let me know so I can explain. It was pretty OP for the Pokemon to do most of these attacks, but eh, two champion level trainers can do that if they want.**

**Fourth, I do realize I left some plot holes but they aren't that important. **

**Lastly, don't forget to tell me what you think. Leave a PM or a review.**

**Until next time (whenever that is), see you guy later.**

**-Silent Gale**


End file.
